Rock N' Mate
by Coulter
Summary: Sirius poco sabe sobre el trabajo de Remus cómo restaurador de cuadros mágicos, así que, cuándo su compañero de piso se mete en una mierda más peligrosa de lo que parece, se queda sin saber reaccionar. Arte, ajedrez y slash!
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer **

**Advertencia:** Hay personajes que tiran pa' la otra acera (a que no os lo esperabais?)

**Nota:** Hey! Que tal, hace mucho que no aparezco por aquí XDD. Bueno, el prox cap del _Club Slyth_ está casi acabado y el del _Museo_ empezado :P, pero leí La tabla de Flandes de Arturo Pérez Reverte y esto no me dejaba en paz! Así que aquí está. Si habéis leído el libro, el principio del fic os sonará bastante, si no os lo habéis leído ¡hacedlo! A mí me ha encantado (bueno, la verdad es que casi todos los libros de Pérez Reverte me gustan) Bueno, espero que os guste!

**Importante:** Alguien puede decirme cómo coño hago que me salgan las líneas de diálogo al principio? Porque me tienen hasta los ovarios con su puta manía de borrarse. Gracias.

**Prólogo**

Remus juntó lentamente las yemas de sus dedos y luego adentró la barbilla en el triangulo que había formado entre sus dedos índices y anulares, estirándose en el proceso el labio superior de una manera que seguro debía doler. Pero él no sentía absolutamente nada. Su mente estaba totalmente ocupada con la escena que se le presentaba delante de sus ojos levemente desenfocados, con esa mirada que tienen aquellos que miran una imagen impresa en la memoria y no necesitan ni siquiera verla para conocer hasta el mínimo detalle. Los sonidos de su alrededor parecían no existir, sólo era consciente del tablero negro y blanco que lo separaba de James y las fichas que esperaban en un silencio reverencial a que las moviese. Juntó con un movimiento pausado los dedos, arrastrando la barbilla hasta situarla arriba de sus uñas mordidas. Entrecruzó los dedos sin que cambiara uno de los músculos de su rostro. Guiándola con sus brazos, elevó la cabeza para tener un panorama más amplio de las piezas eliminadas que esperaban alienadas a cada lado del tablero. James supo entonces que su amigo iba a mover. Unos segundos después, Remus apoyó la mejilla derecha en los nudillos de su puño mientras que con la mano izquierda desplazaba suavemente una de sus torres dos casillas hacia la derecha.

Sólo entonces el licántropo se permitió levantar la vista hacia su amigo con una media sonrisa. James le contestó con el mismo gesto. Ambos sabían que Remus tenía una extraña obsesión con las torres, las usaba y protegía en un extremo que podía parecer estúpido. Aunque claro, esa impresión se te quitaba en el momento que veías como tú rey se iba quedando poco a poco sin ayudas. El moreno había oído muchas veces decir que las mujeres solían usar mucho los alfiles, con su movimiento tan femenino, diagonal y profundo... En cambio las torres eran unas piezas bruscas, previsibles a la vez eran unas de las más temibles, bestiales... Suponía que era por eso que fascinaban particularmente al hombre lobo.

.-Prongs...- susurró Remus interrumpiendo los pensamientos del moreno.

.-¿Mmmhmmm?- murmuró con la mirada clavada en el tablero. Hasta que los poderosos ojos del licántropo, uno verde y el otro amarillo, atraparon los suyos obligándolo a levantar la vista.

.-Tú sueles ir a clubs de ajedrez¿verdad?

.-Ajá.

.-Debes conocer a bastantes buenos jugadores...

James arrugó un poco la frente, curioso ahora en averiguar adónde quería ir a parar su amigo con esa conversación.

.-Unos cuantos.

.-Prongs- susurró reclinándose hacia delante con un rostro decidido.- Necesito conocer al mejor.

* * *

.-¡Padfoot! 

James caminó del comedor a la cocina y de ahí al cuarto de los trastos.

.-¡Padfoot¡Haz el puto favor de contestar cuando te llaman!

.-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el susodicho con voz pastosa levantándose del sofá dónde al parecer se había quedado dormido la noche anterior.

James hizo un chasquido desaprobador con la lengua delante de la enésima prueba de porqué Remus buscaba tan desesperadamente piso (a espaldas de Sirius, por supuesto). Y precisamente de él había venido a hablar.

.-Pads¿sabes si Moony se ha metido en algún lío últimamente?

Ninguno de sus amigos sabía demasiado bien en que trabajaba. Sabían que tenía algo que ver con cuadros y que era el responsable de que otra gente ganase o perdiese grandes cuantidades de dinero. También sabían que lo que hacía no siempre era demasiado legal. De echo, la mayoría de las veces bordeaba el límite demasiado cerca.

No sería la primear vez que Sirius abriera la puerta para encontrarse con algún tipo elegante y rostro amable pero lo ojos incendiados de la ira, un par de matones o alguna mujer disimulando su alteración bajo una capa de elegancia. Tampoco sería nuevo que Remus le salvase de alguna situación delicada debido al conocimiento de algunas actividades sucias de empleados del gobierno no demasiado fiables. Así que a ninguno de los dos les extrañaría encontrar al castaño metido hasta el fondo en alguna mierda de las gordas.

.-Que yo sepa no¿por?- preguntó Sirius despejándose de pronto.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

.-¿No has notado ningún comportamiento extrañ... inhabitual en él?

.-Uuuuu... Que yo sepa no, pero es que tampoco coincidimos mucho por aquí.

James rodó los ojos. Todavía le parecía increíble que compartiendo piso, él supiera más cosas sobre Remus que el mismo Sirius. Y eso debía ser la razón número...

.-Bien, no pasa nada, voy al _Bishop_, adiós.

.-¡Espera, Prongs¿Qué le ha pasado a Remus?

.-Nada, nada, no le ha pasado nada- contestó el animago con prisas por apareter en el club de ajedrez. Pero justo antes de irse pareció acordarse de algo y se giró hacia su mejor amigo.- Y Pads, creo que deberías hablar un poco más con tu compañero de piso, es difícil vivir con un autista¿sabes?

Y se fue.

* * *

Remus se reajustó el cuello de la gabardina con un gesto mecánico. Siempre le había fascinado el cine, sobretodo los tiempos dorados de Hollywood y sus películas en blanco y negro de diálogos brillantes y una tensión sexual que podías palpar desde el sillón. Así que, después de lo que nunca serían demasiadas películas de Humphrey Bogart había decidido darse uno de sus pocos caprichos, la gabardina. La había conseguido en una tienda de ropa de segunda mano que estaba en el camino entre el supermercado más cercano y la que, por ahora, era su casa. No era demasiado llamativa, incluso la podrías llegar a confundir con un abrigo si la veías de pasada, y más sobre los gastados vaqueros que solía llevar; pero si realmente la mirabas, aunque sólo fuese unos segundos, ya descubrías la verdad sobre la prenda. Poco más o menos cómo con la mayoría de las personas.

Pegó una calada profunda al cigarrillo y observó el edificio que se encontraba delante suya.

Para ser el club de ajedrez mágico más importante de Londres se esperaba algo ligeramente más espectacular. O menos ruinoso.

Era un edificio que no se veía demasiado grande, mal pintado y con unas rejas de hierro oxidado en las ventanas. Le recordaba vagamente a unas oficinas de la depresión en desuso.

Pisó la colilla con la deportiva y agarró fuertemente la correa de la gran bolsa de cuero que llevaba siempre colgada del hombro mientras que con la mano derecha bajó levemente el paño de plástico y empujó la puerta de cristal translúcido. Travesó un pasillo lleno de percheros con los más variados abrigos y saludó al recepcionista antes de adentrarse en el _Rock N' Mate_. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con el dueño sobre el nombre.

Cuándo entró, Remus se sintió perdido. Cómo supo después, esta era la primera impresión de todas las personas que entraban por primera vez al local. Era una sala que parecía no tener fin, llena de mesas, silla y estanterías sin ningún orden aparente, envuelta en un silencio poblado de suaves murmullos.

Recorrió la estancia con la mirada, intentando decidir por dónde empezar. Agarró su bolsa todavía más fuerte y parpadeó dos veces intentando concentrarse en los olores de su alrededor y, cómo siempre hacía cuándo entraba en algún lugar nuevo, memorizando todos y cada uno de ellos.

.-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

.-Oh, buenos días ¿Sabe dónde juega normalmente Christian Essenhower?

El hombre bajito que se le había acercado le señaló algún punto hacia la derecha y al fondo, al que se dirigió con paso decidido. En su camino hacia allí se detuvo a observar una partida rodeaba por un poco más de espectadores que las otras.

La gente comentaba en murmullos que jugada creían que iba a hacer ahora el más mayor de los dos jugadores, un hombre de unos treinta y pocos que observaba el tablero concentrado pero con media sonrisa en la cara. Estaba claro que tenía las de ganar o que, al menos, eso era lo que pensaba cuándo movió su caballo y agrandó su sonrisa. El otro jugador sería un tres o cuatro años menor que Remus, pero parecía tener unos pocos más. Era un chico negro, alto y flaco, con el cabello rapado muy corto. En sus ojos, fijos en algún punto inconcreto de la partida, pero que miraban hacia su interior, se distinguía un punto de inteligencia fría, calculadora. Cómo si el gesto no le importase lo más mínimo, empujó uno de sus peones en diagonal, comiéndose uno de los blancos.

La sonrisa del mayor desapareció y Remus supo que lo había encontrado.

* * *

Ahora entendía el porqué a la gente que había estado mirando la partida Christian no les caía en demasiada gracia.

Volvió a tomar un sorbo del café escondiendo la sonrisa que luchaba por plasmarse en sus labios. Tampoco que fuese una lucha muy difícil, mentir y esconder sus emociones eran ahora un acto más reflejo que consciente.

Si fuese cualquier otra persona, pensó, ya haría tiempo que se hubiera ido a punto de tener un ataque nervioso a causa de la tensión y el sentimiento de incomodidad. Pero él era Remus Jhon Lupin, famoso por poner nervioso a todo el mundo simplemente mirándole a los ojos sin mover ni un solo músculo, o precisamente por eso.

Cuándo Remus se presentó, Christian se había convertido en otra persona. Había pasado de ser el chico con pintas de ser más maduro de lo que le correspondería a su edad, de ojos inteligentes, seguro de si mismo y con una actitud apática a ser un chico patoso y tímido de diecinueve años, de aspecto plano e incluso vulgar y una ppse más bien defensiva. Pero ahora, mientras lo observaba atentamente al otro lado de la mesa, analizando todos los detalles sobre él que creía necesarios, había vuelo a ser ese chico que había atraído su atención cómo un imán.

.-¿Dónde está el cuadro?- preguntó finalmente volviendo a ser el chico apagado que, como comprobó luego, era su aspecto siempre que no había una tablero o un problema de lógica por medio. Al parecer había descubierto más pros que contras en él. Remus no supo decidir si eso era bueno o malo.

.-Lo tengo en casa. Está a un cuarto de hora en coche, en el centro.

Christian se lo quedó mirando extrañado.

.-¿El centro?

Remus, por unos momentos, se quedó desconcertado con la pregunta, pero cuándo miró esos ojos dónde había vuelto a aparecer el brillo del principió comprendió. Bajando la voz en un murmullo para evitar que su conversa pudiese ser escuchada por accidente le preguntó cómo lo había averiguado con sólo una mirada.

.-Bueno, suelo buscar información sobre las personas que voy a conocer y, además, los signos están ahí. Tus ojos azules con motas ámbar, tus arrugas prematuras y las finas líneas que cubren tu rostro y tus manos, el no haberte quitado la bufanda junto con el abrigo, que no te levantes las mangas para comer a pesar que aquí no hace frío, tus manos llenas de callos, tan poco normales entre los magos de ciudad, que utilizan la varita para todo, que trabajes de restaurador por cuenta propia, cuándo con tus notas de Hogwarts podrías haber echo lo que quisieses...

Remus se levantó sonriendo y extendió una mano hacia el squib. James había acertado, tenía al mejor.

**Nota de la Autora:** Hola! Cómo estáis? En fin, espero que os haya gustado más o menos, ya sabéis, cualquier crítica o cosa... en un review!

En fin, esto está escrito en un estilo que no acostumbro a utilizar, ya que yo soy más de diálogos, o entre personajes o interiores, pero siempre estoy venga el diálogo y casi nunca describo NADA, así que me he dicho, venga Teresín (es que me hablo a mí misma con diminutivo, aunque odio que otros lo utilicen . ), hoy vamos a narrar! Y aquí está. No sé muy bien cómo habrá salido, en fin...

Ya sé que hay algunas cosas que quedan en el aire (porque necesita a un jugador de ajedrez para un cuadro, para que trabaja Remus...) que aunque no sean difíciles de suponer, pues no se dicen así claramente, pero en el próximo chap intentaré explicarlo.

Por cierto, si tardo mucho en publicar, es que me he muerto de lipotimia, ok? Que calor!

Y habéis visto lo fashion que está ahora esto de ir cambiando las cosas? (como coño se llame, si esto que estoy ahora con el Stats, Alerts y todo eso, dónde cuelgas vamos). Ahora está todo ordenadito y te sale eso de ir cambiando ahí todo guay... pero ahora que lo pienso, no sale la bio, creo, no sé, lo volveré a mirar, pero si no está al principio, como se cambia? No que yo la cambie muy amenudo (debería) pero bue...

En fin, adiós y ya sabéis, sed muy felices; los que estéis en invierno: disfrutadlo!; las pobres almas que, cómo yo, estén sufriendo el diabólico calor del verano, pues nada, intentad sobrevivir; y, sobretodo, no os olvidéis de dejar review! (Me repitooooooo :P)


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer **

**Advertencia**¡Lo he escrito yo!

**Nota sobre HPB (**spoilers! Si no te has leído el libro... ¡pasa de esto y léete el fic!Bueno ¡Me lo leí! En fin, lo único que quería decir es que he leído por ahí mucho de ¡No¡Odio a Rowling¡Cómo ha podido poner a Remus con Tonks! Bueno, yo creo que el chico tiene todo el derecho del mundo a superar lo de Siris, y creo que un año es tiempo suficiente como para pensar en volverlo a intentar con otra persona. Igual que no creo que Remus no tuviera pareja mientras Sirius estuviese en Azkaban¡claro que la tuvo! Y supongo que más de una¿porqué no? Eso no quiere decir que Remus no estuviese enamorado antes de Sirius (porque está claríiiiisimo XDDDD), pero Tonks a mí me cae genial, y me encanta que, con Sirius muerto, Remsie esté con ella.

**Capítulo uno**

Estando en alguno de los pocos museos de arte mágico existentes, había oído cómo una chica joven comentaba que le trabajo de un restaurador no _podía_ ser demasiado difícil.

Obviamente ni ella ni la amiga tenían ni idea.

Remus Jhon Lupin se alejó un poco del cuadro que tenía delante suya y volvió a fijar la vista en uno de los muchos libros que tenía esparcidos por el suelo a su alrededor.

Se colgó un cigarrillo sin encender en los labios. Lo que más le molestaba de su trabajo era precisamente no poder fumar por miedo a perjudicar la pintura. Bueno, eso y los negocios sucios que venían detrás, pero eso ya lo tenía asumido.

Restaurar cuadros mágicos era un trabajo todavía más delicado que restaurar cuadros muggles. Los pintores, normalmente, eran grandes artistas y magos muy imaginativos, con un miedo rayando a lo paranoico a que alguien les pudiese imitar, así que todos sus colores estaban llenas de hechizos tanto inventados como registrados, y de estos últimos no demasiados eran legales. Además, luego estaban los hechizos que daban a cada figura un carácter y un patrón de comportamiento determinado además de los obvios de movimiento, los restrictivos... y pocos pintores utilizaban los mismos.

Ahora mismo Remus tenía un problema con un mantel que insistía en ser rojo cuándo tenía que ser blanco. Ya había conseguido que se quedara en una tonalidad rosa claro, pero todavía no había descubierto el hechizo restrictivo que había utilizado el autor.

Volvió a leer uno de los esquemas que se había echo sobre su biografía. Siglo XV, italiano que había pasado cinco años en Flandes, cuatro en la corte española y había acabado sus días en Sicilia después de una breve instancia en el sur de Francia, dónde había vivido una tórrida historia de amor apasionada y autodestructiva.

El cuadro en el que estaba era uno de sus últimos. Pesimista, agobiante, transmitía una sensación de tristeza y angustia que sólo podía llevar a la muerte. O al suicidio, en el caso de Alberto dell'Aro.

Le vinieron a la mente las palabras que dicho su sire hacía ya más de diez años y rondaba casi todas sus acciones des de entonces, "La lenguas germánicas tienen resonancias de leyenda, de poder, de tiempos dorados... pero la magia allá es increíblemente cerrada, poco imaginativa. En cambio, en la Europa del sur la magia es terriblemente imaginativa. Los hechizos no tienen _porqué_ ser en latín, también funcionan aquellos hechos con lenguas derivadas del latín. Allá puedes crear, imaginar... Ve a Hogwarts, pero acuérdate que lo que te enseñen ahí es sólo la base, un solo tipo de magia. Para aprender de verdad tendrás que viajar, adentrarte en el corazón de áfrica, codearte entre los espíritus orientales, bailar ritmos que salen del más profundo de las almas acompañados por cuerdas desgarradas..."

Madelaine Villeret. Así era cómo se llamaba ella. ¿De dónde era exactamente?

Remus había aprendido a seguir sus corazonadas, por más estúpidas que parecieran, y ahora acababa de tener una con mucho sentido. Cogió la biografía francesa del autor, la que se centraba en la época dónde había pintado sus cuadros más inquietantes y de más valor: sus tres años en Sicilia y, sobretodo, en la causa de este cambio: sus meses en compañía de la francesa.

Sirius, des de la puerta, observó cómo su amigo pasaba rápidamente las páginas de un libro hacia delante y hacia atrás, hasta que pareció encontrar el pasaje que buscaba y pasó lentamente la vista sobre las líneas que subrayaba con el dedo índice. Pasó otra página y se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa, cómo siempre que los documentos le daban la razón a su intuición.

Remus no le había prohibido nunca entrar a esa habitación. Era más un acuerdo mutuo no hablado que el animago nunca se había atrevido ni siquiera a cuestionar. Pero su amigo tenía razón. El licántropo estaba viviendo con él des de hacía cinco años, pero ahora que lo pensaba sentía como si no conociese nada de él. ¡Si no sabía ni cuál era su comida favorita!

Así que había decidido que lo mejor sería empezar por averiguar de dónde sacaba el dinero con que compraba la comida.

Los merodeadores habían celebrado por todo lo alto el que el licántropo encontrase un trabajo fijo, pero al interesado parecía no gustarle demasiado hablar de ello.

El animago se había sorprendido de verdad al ver que las paredes de la habitación estaban llenas de fotos de obras de arte que iban cambiando de sitio según los deseos expresos del licántropo y un rincón lleno de pilones de libros, muchos de los cuales estaban por el suelo abierto. Era todo completamente diferente a la apariencia ordenada con que insistía tener el resto de la casa. Era mucho más salvaje y cálido, mucho más Remus.

Tenía tres caballetes con tres cuadros bastantes diferentes entre sí en ellos. En ese instante el rubio se había girado hacia el vivo reflejo de la desesperación. No podía imaginar nadie que pudiese dibujar algo así. Nueve años después, cuándo no le quedaban ya memorias felices que recordar le vino a la cabeza la misma imagen y la comprendió en su totalidad.

Levantó la varita y murmuró algo en una lengua parecida al francés, pero que Sirius no reconocía.

Al parecer con eso Moony consiguió lo que quería, ya que una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujó en su rostro.

.-¡Padfoot!- exclamó sorprendido el licántropo cuándo se giró.

.-Hey- el pelinegro no sabía muy bien que decir. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad en las palabras de su mejor amigo. Él no conocía al hombre que estaba delante suya con la varita en la mano y la cara sucia de pintura. No sabía cuándo se había echo ese corte de pelo, no tenía ni idea cuándo le había superado en altura o de dónde había sacado los músculos de sus brazos. No sabía que significaba la expresión que dibujaba en ese momento ni que respuesta esperar de él. En cinco años el adolescente tímido y enfermamente flaco había desaparecido y había dejado a un hombre del que se había perdido su aparición, demasiado concentrado en sí mismo como había estado.- ¿Qué haces?- vale, no era la más inteligente de las entradas, pero por algún sitio tenía que empezar.

Sirius pudo ver como le volvía la sonrisa de orgullo al rostro, como cuando en Hogwarts les explicaba algún tema que él se sabía al dedillo y del cual los otros no tenían ni idea. Bien, se dijo interiormente Black, esto es terreno conocido.

.-Ahora mismo estoy dando los últimos retoques a la pintura de este cuadro- empezó quitándose un pincel que tenía detrás de la oreja.- Después de decapar el barniz y quitar la suciedad acumulada he tenido que volver a pintar algunas cosas cómo esto de aquí o esto de aquí- comentó señalando con un gesto vago dos zonas concretas.- Pero a la hora de estabilizar los colores para que cuándo les aplique movimiento pasen sólo por los tonos o el tono cromático que les toca algunos me han dado problemas. Cómo este mantel- y con el pincel señaló el mantel de una pequeña mesa en un rinconcito a la izquierda- insistía en ser rojo.

.-¿Y cómo sabes que el pintor quiso que fuese blanco, y no rojo?

.-Bueno, el pintor era daltónico, y no utilizaba el verde ni el rojo para nada, por miedo a equivocarse. Además, si miras con atención esta mesa, puedes ver que es exactamente igual a esa- comentó señalando uno de los libros que había por el suelo, abierto en una página con una reproducción de lo que se veía era un cuadro del mismo autor que el que Moony estaba explicando con tanto entusiasmo.- Que es igual que esa otra que está en el borrador que hizo de su habitación de pequeño, y que tenía un mantel blanco.

.-Oh- fue el único comentario que se le ocurrió hacer. ¿Y ahora qué decía? Él no tenía ni idea sobre pintura. La única persona que conocía a la que le gustaba eso era al mismo Remus y a un tipo raro de Hogwarts al que había pillado un par veces mirándole el culo. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca al pensar que le había gustado a un _chico_. Oh bueno, sabía que Remus andaba por esa acera, pero una cosa es _saber_ que hay gente así (un gran amigo tuyo, por ejemplo) a _comprobarlo_.

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió el silencio incómodo que se había empezado a formar sobre ellos. Aliviado por tener un excusa para irse, Sirius corrió hacia la puerta gritando un "¡Ya voy yo!" a medio camino.

Y hablando del rey de Roma.

Un chico negro algo más joven que él estaba delante de la puerta con una actitud algo nervosa. El pelinegro, Con el brazo derecho apoyado en la puerta y ocupando toda la entrada observó el recién venido con actitud crítica.

Era incluso más alto que Remus. Un metro noventa más o meno, calculó a primera vista.

Estaba algo más flaco de lo que marcaba la belleza estándar, lo que con su falta de músculos le daba un aspecto frágil a pesar de su altura. Tenía dos ojos grandes y negros y los labios increíblemente gruesos, pero la nariz no la tenía demasiado achatada, incluso era algo respingona.

Cogió lo que fuera que llevaba entre los brazos más fuerte en un gesto vagamente familiar y se aclaró la garganta.

.-¿Vive aquí Remus Lupin?

.-¡Chris!- exclamó Remus saliendo de su cuarto para recibir al tal "Chris" con los ojos brillantes colocándose el pincel, ahora sucio con pintura roja, detrás de la oreja, sin pensar que así se iba a ensuciar todo el pelo.

El licántropo apartó con un gesto suave a su amigo de la pueta, indicando al chico que pasara.

.-Chris, este es Sirius Black, mi compañero de piso. Pads, este es Christian Essenhower, me va a ayudar con un trabajo.

Este último cogió lo que Sirius identificó cómo un tablero de ajedrez plegable bastante grande bajo el brazo izquierdo y extendió algo inseguro la mano derecha hacia él.

Sirius todavía se le quedó mirando un rato antes de tomarle la mano sin demasiada convicción.

.-Muy bien, Chris, si quieres ir yendo el estudio es la habitación con la puerta roja. Padfoot, lo siento mucho pero hoy no podré ir a comprar. La lista está pegada en la pared en la cocina.

El animago interpretó correctamente esta última frase como "tenemos trabajo, no molestes".

Entró a la cocina, cogió la lista bruscamente, enfadado sin saber demasiado bien porqué y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Desde su estudio, Remus rodó los ojos exasperado.

.-¿Es tu novio?- preguntó Christian mirando atentamente el tablero que estaba desplegando en ese mismo momento encima de unos pilones de libro que había agrupado el licántropo para que le sirvieran la mesa.

.-Dios¡no!- exclamó divertido.-¿Y como te has dado cuenta de eso? No creo que salga en la documentación que buscaste sobre mí.

El chico se encogió de hombros algo incómodo. Remus empezaba a pensar que ese era su estado natural. Siempre y cuándo no hubiera algún tablero o problema lógico por medio, claro.

.-No sé. Intuición, supongo. Yel repaso que le diste al camarero el otro día.

.-No se te puede esconder ni un detalle¿eh?- comentó divertido cogiendo un cigarrillo que había dejado por el suelo y volviéndoselo a poner en la boca.- Necesito fumar. Intenta no tocar nada. Aunque no lo parezca está ordenado y si cambias algo de sitio no lo voy a poder encontrar. Ese es el cuadro.

Mientras, Sirius había estado buscando la tienda que recordaba vagamente estaba por ahí cerca.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras se volvía a hundir en sus pensamientos, andando en ninguna dirección determinada. Después de cinco años se había acostumbrado a abrir la nevera y encontrar comida, sin pensar demasiado en cómo llegaba ahí. Aunque bueno, la verdad es que sólo se le ocurría abrirla cuándo el estómago le gruñía, y normalmente acababa haciéndose un bocata y ya está, fuese la hora que fuese. Nunca había pensado que para tener la despensa llena Remus iba todos los días a comprar para los dos, cómo indicaba la cantidad de yogures y verduras que el castaño NO comía pero que nunca faltaban para que él las pudiese coger.

Levantó la vista y ahí estaba, la tienda de ultramarinos. Bajó la vista a la lista escrita con la letras alargada y desordenada de su amigo, llena de pequeños dibujos por los alrededores de escobas, perros, lobos, ciervos, ratas y pequeñas ardillas que le hicieron dibujar una sonrisa sin darse cuenta.

.-Hola joven¿le ayudo en algo?- preguntó una mujer mayor detrás del estante al ver la cara de desconcierto que ponía el pelinegro, que al ver la larga tienda (mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba des de fuera) no sabía bien por donde empezar a buscar.

.-Mmmm, sí. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar esto?- preguntó enseñándole la hoja.

Al verla a la mujer se le iluminaron los ojos.

.-¡Ooohh¡Tú debes ser el compañero de piso de Remus¿Cómo está? Espera un momento que te traiga esto de aquí- comentó desapareciendo entre los estantes.- ¿Y eso que no ha podido venir?

.-Tenía un trabajo importante.

.-Oh. Dile que le deseo suerte- comentó guiñándole un ojo.- A ver, el orégano... ¡Voilà! Por cierto, dile que las galletas estaban buenísimas.

.-Eeeeh, sí, se lo diré- dijo, preguntándose de qué galletas estaría hablando.

.-Perfecto, te lo pongo en la cuenta¿no? Dile que este mes no hace falta que me pague las pastas, son un regalo de Jhonny- dijo guiñando otra vez el ojo. Sirius se empezó a preguntar si era una pariente perdida de Dumbledore o algo así.

.-Bien.

Entonces fue cuándo cayó en lo que había dicho. ¿En la cuenta¿Mes¿Pero es que Remus pagaba todos los meses toda la comida de los dos¿Y no le había dicho nada?

.-¡Se me olvidaba!- dijo la mujer cogiendo un paquete de debajo del mostrador.- El dibujo es de Cynthia, el libro de Jhonny y el pastel lo he hecho yo. Espero que le guste. ¡Y dile que hoy Cynthia irá un hora antes!

.-Gracias, adiós.

Cuando Sirius ya estaba en la puerta con el paquete metido cuidadosamente en una de las bolsas le vino la inspiración y se giró.

.-Por cierto¿cuánto te paga Rems al mes?

.-Mmmm, no lo sé muy bien- contestó algo extrañada por la pregunta.- Pero tengo sus últimas facturas guardadas, si las quieres...

.-Oh sí, gracias.

Cuándo Christian acabó de colocar el último el rey blanco, Remus entró con media sonrisa y restregándose las manos en los pantalones.

.-Sí, bueno, he pegado a penas dos caladas- contestó el castaño a la pregunta que se dibujaba en los ojos negros.

Otra vez tenían ese brillo.

Remus no pudo dejar de pensar en lo atractivo que se veía Christian cuándo pasaba a convertirse en un chico seguro e inquietante que parecía estar continuamente analizando el alma de todas las cosas. ¿Sólo tenía esa pose con un tablero de ajedrez? Aquella vez en la cafetería, cuándo estaba intentando averiguar si fiarse de él o no, también se transformó. Lo imaginó desnudo, sentado en una cama, su piel negra contra las sábanas blancas, contemplando cómo otro cuerpo se desnudaba para él. ¿También tendría esa mirada analítica entonces?

Le vinieron unas ganas locas de acabar ese cigarro que había dejado consumiéndose en el cenicero. Pero simplemente parpadeó un par de veces para quitarse esos pensamientos y giró la vista hacia el cuadro.

Era realmente bello.

El licántropo, des de pequeño, siempre había estado fascinado por la belleza. En un principio podía parecer una estupidez, todo el mundo prefiere las cosas bellas. Pero en su caso iba más allá.

Catherine siempre le contaba cómo de pequeño, para hacerle parar de llorar, sólo tenían que darle una joya.

Poco después de ser mordido, con tres años y aún sin articular bien las palabras, se quedó mudo, y todo lo comunicaba mediante dibujos. Cuándo aprendió a leer, se enganchó a los libros de poesía de su hermana que no entendía. Pero le encantaba leérselos a sí mismo en voz alta y escuchar la sonoridad de los versos y, al aprender a escribir, lo primero que hizo fueron unos versos para su sobrina, cuatro años menor que él.

También solía contar anécdotas sobre él y la música. Siempre decía riendo que sólo se dormía con la música más trágica de Bethoveen o las notas más desgarradoras de Chopin, pero era ponerle música para niños y ponerse a llorar.

Cuándo tenía siete años fue a su primer museo y a los ocho un judío trasladó su orfebrería al lado de casa, convirtiéndose des de entonces en un segundo hogar para él.

En Hogwarts se pasaba horas y horas pintando y experimentando, buscando siempre algo más bello que lo anterior, algo que destapara mejor los sentimientos, algo que te hiciese llorar, sin importar tu lengua o tu cultura.

La belleza le hacía olvidar todo. El mundo, su entorno, él mismo desaparecía ante una obra de arte. Cuando la belleza aparecía, Remus ya no era Remus, era simplemente una molécula dentro de algo tan inmenso que no valía la pena ni plantearse comprender. Se fundía en un todo neutro que no sabía muy bien que era, pero hacía desaparecer todas sus preocupaciones, todo su yo, y tan sólo se quedaba con una sensación de tranquilidad y paz que era incapaz de describir.

Y ese cuadro, lo sabía, una vez restaurado le iba a producir ese efecto.

En ese momento la escena se presentaba inmóvil, pero ya con los colores adecuados y con todas las impurezas que deja el tiempo quitadas.

En lo que parecía ser una gran terraza de un castillo convertida en jardín se encontraban cuatro personas: a la izquierda, una mujer rubia, hermosa, de esas que algunas dirían que está demasiado gorda pero que para los hombres está perfecta, con un vestuario muy masculino para la época que retrataba el pintor, tenía una mano apoyada en el balcón y con la otra sostenía un libro que tenía levemente apartado de ella, ya que, por lo visto, alguna cosa de debajo había capturado su atención. Un hombre pelirrojo, atractivo, con un atuendo que indicaba su estatus militar, acentuado por la espada que llevaba colgada del cinto, estaba de pie, no muy lejos de la mujer, pero mientras esta miraba a un punto de la izquierda él tenía la vista dirigida a algún punto de la derecha. Con los labios finos apretados, los brazos detrás de la espalda y la rigidez de su columna, todo indicaba que estaba esperando que alguien apareciese.

Y, en primer plano y hacia la derecha, una mujer y un hombre de pelo negro jugaban al ajedrez. Ella, al contrario de los rasgos suaves y redondos de la otra, daba una sensación violenta, angulosa. De nariz grande y curva, labios finos y pómulos demasiado marcados y un cuerpo que se adivinada sin carnes por debajo del vestido del siglo XII que llevaba puesto, no se podía decir que fuese bella. Tenía un rictus severo y la mano que estaba a medio camino de depositar un caballo negro en una casilla blanca se veía huesuda. Y por último su contrincante, el personaje que más fascinaba a Remus de todos. Mientras que el otro era atractivo en una manera basta y estandarizada (mentón cuadrado y fuerte, robusto, ojos verde brillante) este tenía una belleza mucho más sutil. Seguramente, si lo viera una quinceañera, no dudaría ni dos segundos en tildarlo de feo, pero si él encontrase a alguien así, no tenía ninguna duda de que se quedaría completamente prendado.

Tenía la piel pálida y el cabello negro azabache largo, por debajo de los hombros. Tenía los ojos de un azul intenso, y casi se podía leer la inteligencia de su poseedor en su mirada concentrada en las piezas.

Llevaba colgado del cuello un collar de plata del que colgaba una gran esmeralda, destacando entre sus ropajes negros, que hacían resaltar todavía más lo elegante de su pose y esos ojos... Remus seguiría esos ojos hasta el fin del mundo.

.-Mmmm. No sé demasiado bien como estaban las reglas del ajedrez mágico en esa época- comentó Christian observando atentamente la pintura al lado del licántropo.- Pero por lo que veo aquí ya juegan manualmente, lo que no empezaría a hacerse hasta tres siglos después. Esta debe ser una de las primera partidas así.

.-Yo creo que el pintor quería decirnos algo con esto. Fíjate en la línea que forma el cuerpo de ella y su brazo para depositar la pieza, si la seguimos más allá, nos llevan hasta el caballero pelirrojo, el que parece esperar a alguien en secreto.

.-¿En secreto?

.-Fíjate en los otros tres. Ella acaba de apartar el libro que estaba leyendo para mirar algo que le ha llamado la atención en el jardín de debajo, los otros dos están concentrados en la partida. Mirándolos, no dirías que esperan que aparezca nadie más, y menos por dónde mira el caballero: todos están situados de una manera que tendrían que hacer un movimiento extraño para poder verlo. Pero en cambio él tiene los ojos puestos ahí, con una mirada intensa y algo nerviosa. Tiene las manos en la espalda, signo de que esconde algo, que no quiere que nadie note su nerviosismo. Está en la izquierda de la escena, para no levantar sospechas de que está esperando a alguien que vendrá por el lado contrario...

.-Y yo tengo que ver si la partida esconde algún mensaje que resuelva el misterio.

.-Así es.

Christian miró el tablero dónde había reproducido aquel del cuadro. La posición de las piezas indicaban que no era una partida convencional.

.-Está bien. Voy a intentar empezar la partida desde el principio y ver que movimientos han hecho falta para llegar hasta aquí. Tardaré unos tres días.

.-¿Tres días?

.-Sí.

Tres días no era demasiado tiempo, de echo más rápido de lo que se esperaba. Y entretanto podía buscar información sobre el autor y los personajes retratados.

.-Perfecto.

Cuándo Sirius entró en casa, Remus ya no estaba.

Dejó las bolsas encima de la barra de la cocina y sacó toda la comida sin ningún orden específico.

Se quedó mirando los paquetes que estaban ahora delate suyo sin saber demasiado bien qué hacer. A ver¿dónde iba cada cosa?

A ver, esto iba en la nevera que Moony había insistido en utilizar. Oh, mierda¿pero en que estante?

Bien, para esto había que usar la lógica de Moony. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en pensar cómo un mago inglés, licántropo y gay que se dedicaba a pintar cuadros.

Agggg, demasiado difícil.

Se hizo un hueco entre la comida y se sentó él tambiénen la barra. Dejó las piernas colgando y, con las manos apoyadas en el borde del mueble, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para respirar.

¿Qué hacían esos cuadros ahí?

Por arriba del nivel de la cabeza se encontraba un estante de metal largo que recorría toda una pared en la que se encontraban varios potes y, inclinados, dos pequeños dibujos que Sirius supuso que había hecho Remus. Y uno de ellos eran unos estantes con comida... ¡Su nevera!

Padfoot, eres un genio.

Tarareando una canción que no conocía, empezó a guardar la comida y cuándo finalmente puso el arroz en el estante de la despensa que le correspondía (fácil de localizar: justito al lado del otro paquete de arroz a medio gastar) sonó el timbre.

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba un chica de unos dieciséis años que habría tenido que ser pelirroja (piel blanquísima, recubierta de pecas y grandes ojos verdes) pero que tenía el pelo del mismo tono de castaño que Moony.

.-¿Está Remus?

.-No, no está. ¿Para qué lo buscas?

La chica lo miró con cara de sorpresa durante unos momentos.

.-Pues para que me de clases, como todos los martes y jueves.

Entonces se acordó de las palabras de la mujer de la tienda "_Cynthia llegará una hora antes_".

Miró el reloj de muñeca que le había regalado Peter hacía unas tres navidades. Las cinco. Normalmente a esa hora él ya haciamedia que habíacogido su moto y se había ido de casa.

Dejando pasar a Cynthia se volvió a preguntar, y no por última vez, exactamente cuanto de la vida de su amigo se había perdido.

**Notas de la autora:** Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiii¿Qué tal estáis? Bueno, este chap a tardado un poquito¡pero así soy yo! La perrera me acompaña des del momento en que nací...

Pero bueno, este chap es larguito, eeeeehhhh? Aunque tampoco pasa demasiado porque en realidad lo único que quería era poner el cuadro y describir un poco el trabajo de Remus. Lo otro, aunque posiblemente más importante para el desarrollo de la historia, sólo está de bulto :P.

Por cierto, el otro día estaba hablando con una amiga sobre la Tabla de Flandes (ella ha visto la peli pero no ha leído el libro, justo al revés que yo) y empezó a hablar de lo mono que era el ajedrecista y yo: "¿Quéeeeeee?" Porque vale, me encanta ese personaje, lo encuentro terriblemente fascinante, creo que me gusta incluso más que el anticuario (bueno, no, nadie puede superar al anticuario, pero están bastante igualados), pero en el libro es de todo menos mono. Así es como me enteré de que en la película es un gitano encantador que se enrolla con la protagonista. Y yo: "¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo¡Si precisamente una de las cosas que más me gustaba del libro era la extraña relación que se forma entre la chica y el ajedrecista o entre este y el anticuario! (ninguna de las dos con tintes ni remotamente románticos)" Pero mira, así es el mundo del cine, no pueden hacer una maldita película con un chico y una chica sin que los dos se líen ¬¬.

Después de desahogarme de esta terrible (para mí) revelación voy a contestar los reviews, y lo voy a hacer de una manera nueva¿Porqué tengo más reviews? No¿Por qué hay límite de espacio? No¿Porqué no sé que decir? No! Porque soy una plagiadora y vi esto y me pareció súper cool! (Soy cómo las lentejas o me tomas o me dejas...) En fin, esto tiene dos pasos:

Paso Uan!

**Pues no, no tengo ni puta idea de poner los guiones:**

Sí, ya me he estado dando cuenta de que son imposibles de poner, y creo que yo también voy a optar por el punto delante, porque¡que cojones! Escribimos, orgullosamente, en castellano y no en inglés, y aquí se ponen guiones y no comas. ¡Resistiremos! (No me dejéis suelta que fundo la Asociación en Defensa del Uso del Guión)

**¿Esto no se parece mucho a "la Tabla de Flandes"?**

Yes! Porque ESE es precisamente el punto: me leí el libro y me obsesioné, completamente. Me encanta ese libro. Y creo que finalmente no veré la peli para no decepcionarme, que ya me pasó con "_From Hell_" del estupendo Jhonny Deep (Jhooonnyyyyy!). Me leí el súper genial cómic de Alan Moore y la película, compara y con perdón, es una mierrrda. Encima una de las cosas carismáticas del cómic es que empieza precisamente con la reina Victoria que encierre a la chica y vas siguiendo al asesino (sabiendo des de el principio quién es) durante sus asesinatos. Y lo mejor son el personaje del gris inspector y el farsante adivino y la extraña amistad que entraban a partir del caso, pero claro, en la peli no hay ninguno de esos dos personajes, porque los dos se mezclan en el de Jhonny, que por muy guapo que sea¡no tendría que estar ahí! (o sí, pero haciendo sólo del adivino que, de todas maneras, no le pega demasiado). En fin...

**¿Tienes calor? Ay...**

No tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero tengo ganas de quejarme otra vez ¿para qué, si no voy a poder cambiar el clima¡Pues porque sí¡Pues sí¡Me estoy muriéeeeeendo de calor! Para combatirlo, voy a todos lados con minifaldas de esas que tu padre te mira por encima de las gafas y dice "¿Y dónde está la tela en que te has gastado los veinte euros?" pero está el problema del extraño misterio de las faldas: te sientas y la falda se te sube un poco. No problem todavía. Pero conforme van pasando los minutos, aunque estés quieta como una estatua, la falda se te va subiendo más y más en contra de todas las leyes de la física ¿cómo ocurre? Pues me gustaría saberlo, la verdad

Y como no hay más preguntas, Paso Tu! (Algo lioso de descifrar y menos cool que el otro, que le vamos a hacer):

Muchísimas gracias por haberme dejado reviews (me habéis emocionado hasta el punto de hacerme hacer esta gilipollez XDD), os quiero muchísimo: **Allysa Bellatrix Black **(bueno, pronto, pronto no ha sido... espero que la próxima sí XDDD), **Eleanor Blackriver** (gracias! Aquí siguen habiendo demasiada descripción y poca acción, pero seguro que en el próximo chap cambia), **D. Mo** (Ahí estamos¡Que coño! Y sí Pérez-Reverte es de lo mejor. En fin, muchas gracias! Y... ¿de dónde viene tu nombre? Y sí, soy cotilla, pero es que el mundo me ha hecho así...), **Salazar Lestrange** (Gracias por el review! Y sí, sí, tus dudas están contestadas en el súpercalifragilisticoespialidoso paso uan!), **Annoha** (Gracias! Yo también me quedé súper colgada del libro, entiendo lo que sientes XDD), **Terry Moon** (Ay capullos que tienen suerte ¬¬ ¡Es broma¡Muchísimas gracias! Y ya sabes que tu lado garrapata es el que más me gusta de ti, así que no me importa nada que te instales por aquí, es más, te lo agradecería con toda el alma. Si es que cuando me pongo sensible...) y **Katze** (Gracias! En fin, la verdad es que no juego demasiado al ajedrez. Ahora que lo pienso¿te importaría que te consultase para algún capítulo si surge la necesidad? Dí que síiii aparece Sirius con carita de perrito abandonado Vamos, sé que no te puedes resistir a él... Muajajaja!). En fin, un besazo a todas(os) por subirme los ánimos!

En fin, ciao, espero que seáis felices, que Katze me conteste (¿qué?) y que no os olvidéis de dejar un review!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer**

**Advertencia**¡Lo he escrito yo!

**Nota sobre HPB (2):** (spoilers! Si no te has leído el libro... ¡pasa de esto y léete el fic!) Aquí estoy otra vez, pero ahora no es para hablar de Remus y Tonks, no, sino ESE otro tema: Snape. ¿Porqué, Dios mío, porquéeeeee? La cuestión es sí, a algunas fans les ha sentado como una patada en el culo que sea del otro lado y a otros (como a mí) les ha sentado como una patada pero el personaje les gusta más. ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Bueno, en mi caso me ha sentado mal, no porque sea partidario de Voldemort, sino por como Rowling hace que lo sea. Quiero decir, parece que ella tuviese planeado hacerlo partidario de Voldemort durante toda la saga y _luego_ haya decidido que no, porque la explicación que da él en el segundo capítulo ¡no se aguanta ni con pinza! Es pobre y le puedes ver lagunas por todos los lados. Oh en fin, eso es lo que pienso yo¿vosotros que creéis?

**Capítulo dos**

Remus apuró con dos caladas largas el cigarrillo, incapaz de dejarlo a medio terminar por más prisa que tuviese por entrar a la biblioteca.

Hizo desaparecer la colilla con un gesto imperceptible de la mano y se dispuso a entrar en el edificio de color ocre.

Era una de las bibliotecas más feas de toda la ciudad y el interior no mejoraba en nada. Él tan sólo había estado una vez y por simple necesidad: por desgracia, era la única en cuyo catálogo estaba el libro que buscaba en ese entonces. De todas maneras, al final se lo tuvo que comprar. Aunque la biblioteca estaba muy bien estructurada en salas cuadradas y estanterías colocadas de manera práctica, cómoda y siguiendo un patrón bastante inteligente que permitía aprovechar excelentemente el espacio del que se disponía; los libros estaban ordenados sin orden alguno. Remus se había pasado más de una hora buscando el maldito libro y, de paso, intentando formar algún orden que pudiese haber seguido el bibliotecario: un hombre que podía tener tanto unos treinta años mal llevados como unos cincuenta bastante sanos, y decididamente tenía la energía de un chico de dieciséis. Cuándo ya empezó a plantearse patrones verdaderamente ridículos, decidió que tampoco pasaba nada por fumar un poco menos ese mes y así poder comprarse el libro. Después de treinta horrorosos días en que se acabó prácticamente todo el chocolate de la tienda de enfrente decidió no hacerlo nunca más.

Subió la pequeña escalera de entrada de dos en dos y consiguió abrir la gran puerta de madera a la primera.

.-¡Hola Remus¡Espero que esta vez si encuentres lo que buscas!

Remus se giró con la boca abierta. ¿El bibliotecario lo había reconocido¡Pero si sólo lo vio una vez hacía casi un año!

.-¡Hey Dave¿Es nueva la chaqueta?

Remus observó al tal Dave, un rubio alto que tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa que él.

.-¡Myriam¿Cómo estás?

.-Oh, bien, Javi. Ya sabes, como siempre- contestó la tal Myriam, una mujer al borde de los sesenta de aspecto simpático que contestó con una sonrisa a la radiante del bibliotecario, que parecía estar enganchada en su cara.

Bueno, al parecer además de un ánimo y energías inhumanas parecía tener una memoria prodigiosa en cuanto a personas se refería, porque en cuanto a libros, era incapaz de decirte dónde estaba el maldito ejemplar que buscabas.

Remus se alejó de la escena, se dirigió hacia el fondo de la biblioteca y fue hasta un estante lleno de polvo que nadie visitaba nunca, miró hacia los lados para comprobar que efectivamente no había nadie y siguió las instrucciones que le habían dado la última vez. Cogió el tomo de "Magia fuera de Hogwarts", en el que sabía que no había nada escrito, y le preguntó a la portada "¿Dónde estarán los libros muggles sobre quidditch?" y cuándo lo volvió a colocar en su sitio del estante se le abrió una pequeña puerta.

Al otro lado había otra biblioteca todavía más desordenada que la primera y la razón por la que se había visto obligado a ir ahí.

Al parecer el total de la institución (la primera y la segunda bibliotecas) estaba financiada por una tal "Facultad del Estudio de la Magia para Muggles y Squibs" o asociación EMMS, S.L., tal y cómo estaba en los documentos legales. Y, aunque era triste decirlo, se preocupaba MUCHO más de los aspectos de la vida mágica que tenían puntos en común con la muggle cómo la música, la cocina, diferentes artesanías (cómo la importante fabricación de espejos y la creación de vidrio) y la pintura; artes con las que se era capaz de hacer magia muy poderosa si se sabía que hacer y con qué combinarla, pero que vergonzosamente sólo algunos muggles y ningún mago se habían parado a investigar.

Estaba seguro que sólo ahí se podían encontrar estudios y estudios sobre diferentes combinaciones de arena para hacer vidrios con unas o otras propiedades o sobre venenos muggles y las propiedades mágicas escondidas de estos que, leídos con atención, te daban invalorables pistas de maneras ridiculosamente simples de defenderse de algunos encantamientos o pociones de Magia Oscura. Pero, como siempre, el complejo de superioridad de la comunidad mágica se volvía en contra de todos: los partidarios de la magia oscura por obviar las soluciones que podían venir de los muggles a su encanterios, creyéndoles menos que nada; y de los detractores de la oscuridad por despreciarlas en una muestra de egocentrismo y vanidad.

Suspiró y se dedicó a buscar el libro que comparaba la pintura medieval mágica de diferentes regiones del reino unido con el apéndice sobre el estudio de pintura escocesa de la Edad Media Baja más importante que existía.

Pero, en ese desorden¿quién era capaz de encontrar nada?

Bufó, girándose a buscar en _otra_ estantería más. Y ahí estaba.

Sobre una pequeña pila de libros, al lado de otros dos tomos abiertos delante de una libreta llena de notas y lo que parecía ser una cámara de fotos muggle algo modificada.

Sí, lo estaba utilizando alguien, pero seguro que no le era necesario para un trabajo del que podía sacar una muy buena tajada de dinero por primera vez en... ni se acordaba¿verdad?

No, seguro que no.

Bien, nadie a la vista.

Se quedó mirando el libro sin saber que hacer. Se humedeció los labios con la vista fija en el tomo azul. ¿Cogerlo o no cogerlo?

Sabía que todos los libros de ahí estaban marcados de manera que siempre que alguien sacase alguno se quedara automáticamente apuntado en un archivo especial, así que si lo cogía podía correr sin tener que detenerse a pedirlo prestado.

¿Pero que demonios estaba pensando? Él no hacía esas cosas.

No, había hecho _peores_ con tal de poder hacer su trabajo, y realmente necesitaba el libro, pensó con él entre las manos.

Además, seguro que quién fuera no lo necesitaba tanto com...

.- ¡Eh¿Qué haces?- exclamó una chica acercándose cada vez más rápido por uno de los pasillos de libros amontonados.

Remus se giró y, decidiéndose finalmente, echó a correr.

.- ¡Ey¡Lo necesito yo!

Pero él ya había salido por la puerta trasera de la "biblioteca" especial que daba a un callejón oscuro ideal para aparecerse.

En el pequeño parque a dos manzanas de ahí guardó el tomo en la bolsa mientras le atrapaba el remordimiento, cómo siempre que tenía que hacer algo así por tal de poder acabar un cuadro. Era en momentos cómo ese en que se decía que no valía la pena continuar en ese trabajo si significaba estar sumergido en el autodesprecio la mayoría del tiempo. Pero luego se encontraba con un pincel en la mano, y todo volvía a su lugar. Le encargaban otra restauración, se lo pensaba, veía la obra de arte por pulir y, sin poder evitarlo, volvía otra vez a sumergirse en los remordimientos cada vez más profundos.

Se aferró al asa de su bolsa, cómo siempre que estaba nervioso o incómodo, e intentó despejar de su mente esos pensamientos, concentrándose en recordar que otros planes tenía para esa mañana.

Oh sí, visitar a James.

* * *

.- Hola Lily¿qué tal?

.- Desempaquetando las últimas cajas- contestó pasándose el brazo por la frente algo roja del esfuerzo.- No me vendrá nada mal un descanso.

Todavía no había acabado de cerrar la puerta que se oyó una serie de golpes y al final el estrépito de más de una cosa rompiéndose.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos murmurando por lo bajo algo cómo "y así toooooooda la mañana" mientras invitaba a su amigo a sentarse.

.- ¿Y que tal el morenito de ayer, mmmmm?- preguntó después de hacer aparecer una taza, llenarla de té negro y añadirle un poco de azúcar con tres movimientos de varita.

El licántropo le sonrió agradecido. Ella era con la única con la que podía hablar de ese aspecto de su vida ya que, aunque sus amigos aceptaron más o menos el echo abstracto de que fuese gay, había habido insinuaciones de que preferían no tener una afirmación "práctica" del asunto. Y ella lo sabía, así que casi siempre que se encontraban sacaba el tema para que se pudiese desahogar.

El morenito en cuestión se había sentado en la mesa de al lado de ellos en la cafetería a la que habían ido el día anterior. Al parecer era un mago francés que se acababa de instalar en Londres y después de una conversa ligera descubrieron que era Thomas Fattal, un escritor que la amiga de Lily, Alice, _adoraba_. Estuvieron hablando de lo poco valorado que estaba dentro del mundo de la magia todo arte que no fuera hacer pociones, y Remus prácticamente ni se enteró cuando su amiga se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa picarona.

Poco después, Remus lo llevó a su museo preferido y le explicó la historia de los cuadros que más le gustaban. Él lo llevó a su casa y le comentó dos o tres argumentos que le rondaban por la cabeza.

Finalmente, el castaño se fue con cuatro besos y una dirección a la que había prometido comunicarse.

.- Espero que impaciente delante de la chimenea- contestó sonriendo.

.- ¿Cómo¿Todavía no le has llamado¿Pero sabes cuanto hace que no tienes marcha?

.- Créeme, lo sé- contestó rodando los ojos y acabándose el té.

Lily se lo quedó mirando unos segundos antes de echarse a reír.

Lilianne Potter era realmente hermosa cuando se reía, o eso pensaba él.

No hacía mucho, en su boda, le había dicho que lo que le había atraído de ella ese primer viernes en el banquete de la cena de Hogwarts, cuando ninguno de los dos se llevaba bien con sus nuevos compañeros de habitación, había sido la belleza interior que se adivinaba a través de esos dos maravillosos ojos verdes. Pero en realidad había sido su nariz. Lily tenía una de las narices más perfectas que había visto nunca. Era bastante más grande de lo que marcaban los estándares de belleza, dónde todas las chicas querían narices pequeñas y a poder ser algo respingonas, aunque no demasiado. Pero la nariz de Lily era completamente recta, desde el entrecejo hasta la punta ligeramente aguileña. No tenía un un solo escalón y ni una sola peca de las que inundaban su cuerpo manchaba la piel de porcelana que la recubría. Y el pequeño de once años, cuándo la vio de perfil al acercarse a la mesa de Gryffindor, sólo tuvo un pensamiento en mente: poder contemplarla y contemplarla. Así que se sentó al lado de su dueña, que resultó ser una hija de muggle pelirroja ansiosa por hacer amigos, aunque fuese con un chico antisocial cómo lo era él. Ella decidió no separarse nunca del secreto que se adivinaba detrás de los ojos más extraños que había visto nunca: uno verde y uno amarillo. Él decidió no separarse nunca de la nariz más bella que conocía.

Y cuándo reía, cerraba los ojos y dejaba de buscar el mejor ángulo con que disimular esa nariz que a ella le parecía demasiado grande, echando la cabeza hacia un lado y ligeramente hacia atrás con completa libertad, con lo que alguno de sus rizos rojos siempre caían, dándole unas notas de color a su rostro increíblemente pálido.

.- ¿Qué es eso que hace tanta gracia¿Mmmm?- preguntó James apareciéndose por detrás.

.- No lo quieres saber- contestó Remus dibujándole una sonrisa traviesa.

James hizo un gesto de niño pequeño enfurruñado y su amigo le sacó la lengua. Lily, ya acostumbrada a que su amigo flirteara con su esposo y que este le siguiese la corriente sin enterarse de lo que estaba pasando, sólo rió más.

.- Ahora es MI turno de descansar con el castañito y el TUYO de hacer trabajo- dijo revoloteando el pelo al castaño antes de sentarse al lado de su esposa para así poder empujarla mejor del sofá.

.- Ok, ok, sé percatarme de dónde no me quiere. Voy a dejaros aquí hablando tranquilamente de vuestras macherías.

.- Oh... Lily-Anne, sabes que mi corazón sólo bombea por ti- dijo James con una mano en el corazón y armando un espectáculo tan sólo para lanzarle un beso por el aire. Ella se largó con la cabeza alta aparentando que no había visto nada.

.- Sois los dos igual de teatreros.

.- Por eso somos tan perfectos el uno para el otro- comentó en un suspiro.

Hubo un tiempo en que ante esas palabras habría tenido que hacer un esfuerzo por ocultar una mueca, pero hacía años que la etapa de adolescente-colgado-por-James-Potter había desaparecido, y la exasperación divertida que sentía en esos momentos se reflejó claramente en su cara.

.- Bueeeeenoooo... ¿y a que se debe el honor de esta visita?

.- Quería hablarte de Sirius.

El merodeador suspiró, esta vez sin atisbo de ningún tipo de bromas, y desvió su mirada de la intensa del licántropo. Porque¿quién era capaz de aguantar esos ojos? Todavía recordaba cuándo hacían concursos de mirarse a los ojos sin reírse y Remus siempre ganaba a todo el mundo, no porque el otro se riera, sino porque a los pocos segundos te veías _obligado_ a apartar la vista.

.- Suponía que era algo así.

Remus, cómo había hecho tantas otras veces, intentó cazar la mirada de su amigo, pero él, al igual que los otros dos componentes de su grupo, con el paso de los años había perfeccionado el arte de escapar de las orbes amarilla y verde. Finalmente, se tuvo que dar por rendido y hacer la pregunta por la que había ido ahí.

.- Sé que tú lo sabes... ¿qué le pasa a Padfoot últimamente?

.- ¿Cómo que qué le pasa?- preguntó James intentando escaparse de dar la contestación.

Ambos sabían que los dos eran plenamente conscientes de la situación, al fin y al cabo no eran estúpidos, pero Remus decidió seguirle el juego y no caer en el "Tú sabes que pasa".

.- Sabes como es: no soporta estar encerrado en un lugar. Siempre me estoy quejando, pero cuando fui a vivir con él ya sabía lo que me esperaba, para él "hogar" viene a ser sinónimo de "prisión" o algo así, y con su familia y todo lo intento comprender, aunque la mayoría de las veces se haga imposible vivir con él.

El moreno asintió. Una de las razones por las que no había sido él el que se había ido a vivir en un primer momento con Sirius fue porque no quería que su amistad se deteriorase, y sabía que vivir con el ex-heredero de los Black iba a significar precisamente eso. Así que hacia finales de curso, a espaldas del interesado, él, Wortmail y Moony habían hecho una reunión extraordinaria para decidir quién se iría con él, y al final decidieron dos votos a uno (Peter y él contra Remus) que el elegido sería el más paciente de los tres.

.- Pero de hace poco que actualmente se queda en casa y no la utiliza sólo como un "Bed&Breakfast" y el otro día le pedí que fuese a comprar y _fue_. No me vino con nada de "No tengo tiempo", "He quedado", "Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer", "La vida es para vivirla, no para comprar" y todas las otras excusas que siempre tiene preparadas.

"Pads, creo que deberías hablar un poco más con tu compañero de piso, es difícil vivir con un autista¿sabes?"

Sí, tenía alguna idea del porque de ese cambio de actitud. Lo que no sabía era porque esta vez sí le había hecho caso y las otras veces que había hablado con él había salido con alguna versión de las excusas que le había presentado Remus. "¡_Ahora _estoy empezando a vivir, Prongsy-boy¡Soy demasiado joven para preocuparme de según qué!". "Joven no indica irresponsable" había intervenido alguna vez Lily. "Oh, ya sabes¡Carpe diem!".

Parecía finalmente se daba cuenta que el Carpe diem sólo se podía hacer a costa de que otros recogieran detrás y delante de ti.

.- Puede que haya madurado...

.- Prongs... Es _Padfoot_. El chico al que sus padres hicieron enfrentar contra el mundo antes de hora y que está intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido volviendo atrás. Tiene que haber pasado _algo_. No puede haberse dado cuenta de que tiene que dejar el pasado dónde está de un día para el otro.

.- Tú te tuviste que enfrentar al mundo once años antes que él y no eres así.

.- No es lo mismo.

.- ¿Porqué?

.- Catherine, Teo, mi sire sobretodo.

.- Y él nos tiene a nosotros.

.- Continúa sin ser lo mismo Prongs. Desde que recuerdo me lo he tenido que ganar todo a pulso. Gente que ha vivido lo peor me ha preparado para saber lo que es la miseria. Desde un principio yo sabía que no tenía nada y que tendría que esforzarme el doble que los otro para conseguir lo más mínimo. Pero él crecía y todo se lo daban en bandeja de oro antes de que se le hubiese ocurrido quererlo, las chicas se rendían a sus pies ante de que supiese que eran las hormonas, tenía de todo y lo más caro, nunca se tuvo que esforzar por nada... Hasta que cayó de bruces. No es lo mismo.

.- No, supongo que no lo es.

* * *

.- ¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó Sirius con un gruñido.

Tres días hacía que se quedaba en casa y ya le daba la impresión de que eso era la verdulería. Sobretodo ese día, no sabía que le había dado a la gente pero no hacía más que subir al piso: que si un vecino, que si la mujer de la tienda, que si otro vecino, que si un tipo entrajetado... Y ahora una cría gorda con cara de mala baba.

.- Oh... ¿Dónde está _el otro_?- dijo poniendo todo el veneno que tenía en las dos últimas palabras.

Encima de fea era gorda, pensó rodando los ojos.

.- ¿Qué _otro_?- preguntó parodiando el tono que había usado ella antes.

.- _Le_ _fils de pute _del ladrón castaño.

¡Oh¡Remus!

.- Ahora mismo no está- contestó sin abrir ni un poquito más la puerta. Por mucho que fuese gabacha, ese era el signo internacional de "aquí no vas a entrar", así que esperaba que cogiese el mensaje. Y pronto.

.- Voy a esperar su regreso- contestó levantando la cabeza y sentándose en el portal con toda la dignidad que se podía. Que la verdad, no era mucha.

Sirius rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta. La mocosa esa se cansaría pronto.

Pero una hora después, cuando Remus salió de entre el fuego de la chimenea, ella todavía estaba ahí.

El licántropo intentó quitarse los restos de ceniza de los pantalones sin mucho éxito. Realmente odiaba utilizar los polvos Floo, pero tanto en su casa como en la de James y Lily habían puesto encantamientos anti-aparición y las dos chimeneas estaban conectadas directamente la una con la otra, así que esa era la manera más rápida y segura. Miró desaprobadoramente cómo las motas negras enganchadas en sus pantalones decidían que estaban mejor en el suelo. Hoy tendría que volver a limpiar.

Cuándo volvió la mirada hacia arriba, no pudo evitar levantar una ceja, divertido y extrañado a la vez de la escena que tenía enfrente.

Sirius estaba asomado por la escotilla que tenían en la puerta, mirando atentamente lo que pasaba fuera como si fuese una vieja sin nada mejor que hacer que criticar al vecino, su hijo, su nuera y en general todo ser existente. Claro que su parecido con una vieja acababa ahí. Llevaba puestos sus pantalones de deporte muggle que usaba para andar por casa y una camiseta desgastada que Remus le había regalado en sexto con un chiste escrito que en ese momento pareció gracioso, pero ahora estaba medio borrado y la última frase había sido recortada junto con la parte inferior de la tela quemada por culpa de unos experimentos en la cocina y que antes tapaba el trozo de piel y músculos que se veían en ese momento.

Con una sonrisa en la boca se acercó lentamente a su compañero de piso intentando hacer el más mínimo ruido posible, algo que el hombre lobo dominaba hasta el punto de la perfección.

.- ¿Algo interesante?

Pero en vez de dar un pequeño salto y meterse con él como en Hogwarts o encogerse de hombros e irse, como habría hecho hasta no hacía mucho, se giró y le contestó con el ceño fruncido.

.- Ahí fuera hay un bicho raro que pregunta por un tal ladrón castaño¿te suena de algo?

Miró por la escotilla para ver a una chica sentada contra la puerta del piso de enfrente contemplando la puerta de su piso como si intentase hacer agujeros en la madera sólo con su mirada.

¿Ladrón¿Pero a santo de...?

.- Oh, mierda- murmuró abriendo la puerta.

.- ¡TÚ!

.- ¿Conque ahora ladrón, eh? Espera que se lo diga a James- decía Sirius por detrás.

.- ¡Maldito¡Devuélveme el libro!

.- Lo cogí yo, de aquí quince días ya lo podrás tener.

.- _¡Une merde¡Ce livre c'est a moi¡MOI!_ ¡Es mío el libro!

.- Es de la biblioteca.

.- ¡Me lo quitas de debajo la nariz¡Lo iría a coger yo! _Putaine de pedé_.

.- Lo que yo no entiendo es como sabía que vivías aquí- intervino Sirius desde el salón.

.- Lo habrá visto en el registro de libros.

.- ¡Estoy aquí todavía, _moi_!

.- Por última vez, no te lo voy a dar, y apártate porque voy a cerrar la puerta- dijo el licántropo tranquilamente un segundo antes de seguir sus acciones.

Remus encendió un cigarrillo con gesto cansado. ¿Por qué en casi todos su trabajos tenía que venir alguien a chillarle a la puerta? Soltó el humo en aritos y se dejó caer en el sofá, al lado de su amigo.

.- ¿Mañana larga?

.- Sí, podrías decirlo así- contestó extrañado de que el otro preguntase. Pero James ya se lo había dicho: "Ya sabes lo que dicen los muggles: a caballos regalado no le mires el diente", así que prefirió seguir como si todo fuera de lo más normal y no crispar el ambiente.

.- Tengo dos sandwiches preparados¿quieres uno?- volvió a preguntar el animago.

.- Eeeeeu, sí, sí...- esta vez no pudo evitar que su confusión se reflejase en su tono de voz.

¿Podía tener razón James¿Habría descubierto el ojiazul por fin los contras de su adorado carpe diem?

Remus pegó otra calada al cigarro.

Sólo esperaba que fuese así.

**Nota de la Autora:** Uooooooo! Me salieron todos Of Carácter! Eno, por un capi no pasa nada... Espero. Decid que no, andaaaaaaa.

En fin, lo siento --. La verdad es que este cap me gusta bien poquito, pero supongo que era necesario... Porque me estaba dando cuenta de que aunque yo tuviese en la cabeza el _porque_ del comportamiento de Sirius, vosotros leéis el fic, no leéis mentes, así que supuse que lo tenía que poner. Además, me apetecía explorar un poco en el terreno de la magia! Bueno, me apetecía y era parte del argumento, así que... :P Pero bueno, si tienes la obligación de poner algo que te interesa mejor que mejor, no? En fin. Y bueno, aquí no pasa demasiado con el cuadro, pero en el proximo chap os vais a hartar de eso XDDDD. Así que coged aire y preparaos.

¡Por cierto! En este cap la francesa ha hecho algunas construcciones gramaticales un poco raras. Bueno, eso está hecho a propósito basándome en cómo hablaría yo en inglés (para poner a alguien que tiene alguna idea pero no mucha) y traduciéndolo. Por cierto, lo que viene a decir en francés es:

_Le fils de pute_: El hijo de puta.

_¡Une merde¡Ce livre c'est a moi¡MOI!_¡Una mierda¡Ese libro es mío¡MÍO! (en realidad moi es yo, pero con la frase de antes (c'est a moi, a moi igual a mío), si repites el moi vienes a recalcar el mío, así que se traduciría así. Mis explicaciones no las entiendo ni yo, pasemos).

_Putaine de pedé_: Puto maricón. Suerte que ni Remus ni Sirius entienden el francés :).

La verdad es que con las fiestas de agosto (una semana Miramar, otra Marxuquera y dos mi pueblo) y entre verbena y verbena puessss... nada, no estaba inspirada, el alcohol y la música mala me quitan neuronas ;;. Pero aquí estoy¡La vuelta al cole! (¡AAAAAAAAAAAGGG¡¡¡Sólo me quedan DOS semanas!)

Y ahorita mismo voy a pasar a contestar los reviews, pero a la manera tradicional, porque la otra era más cool¡pero esta me gusta más¿Por qué? Bueno, porque creo que se tiene un contacto más cercano con el lector de esta forma y porque me encanta enrollarme y enrollarme y... buena, se ha pillado. Pero en fin, me gustaría que me dijerais como os gusta más, porque si os gusta más de la otra me cuesta bien poquito! (O preferís que no conteste a los reviews, o lo que sea ). Allá vamos:

**Katze:** Sí, sí, sí! He leído la Materia Oscura! Un amigo así de pasada me dijo: "Me estoy leyendo el primer libro de una trilogía que se llama La Materia Oscura y no está mal" y yo, como no estaba leyendo nada por ese momento, pues lo cogí de la biblioteca... ¡Y me marcó de por vida! En serio, un mes después todavía no paraba, ángeles pa' arriba, ángeles pa' abajo. La verdad es que ya no me acuerdo de mucho, la tengo que volver a leer. Bueno, de echo me estoy basando en la Materia Oscura para escribir el fic del Museo de los Recuerdos Perdidos (propaganda, propaganda). Y que mi escritura tenga una aire a esos libros es LO MEJOR que me podías decir (un gran, gran beso). Bueno, a parte de decir que cuando escribo me parezco a Ray Bradbury, que ahí ya me caería de la emoción, pero como sé que es que no... Pero estoy trabajando en ello XDD. En fin, sí, me tardo en actualizar un montón, pero es que soy leeenta escribiendo. Menos mal que no pienso dedicarme a escribir, porque me arruinaba, un libro cada cinco años como mucho :P. Y no pasa nada porque escribas reviews largos, fíjate en mis contestaciones --. En fin, ciao, voy a buscar a Remus y a Sirius para enviártelos un ratito (porque la velocidad no creo que pueda mejorarla :P), que seas feliz y espero que te haya gustado este chap!

**Alyssa Black:** Gracitas, gracias! Que te haga feliz leer esto es justamente lo que me hace feliz a mí! Y sí, seguiré actualizando, pero a mi paso de tortuga --. Y encima ahora cuando empiece el curso, que quiero hacer mil cosas, esto parecerá... A palabra por día iré, cómo si lo viera. En fin, no pasa nada si estas cortita de tiempo, no dicen eso de que si lo bueno breve, dos veces buenos? (Algún día me aplicaré el cuento, algún día). Bueno, ciao, que continúes siendo feliz :D y espero que este chap también te haya gustado!

**D. Mo:** Ui! Me encantan los reviews largos! (así tengo excusa para poner una contestación larga XDDDD). Ahí estamos! El guión vencerás! Resistiremos (cómo dice mi madre, mi padre, mis tres hermanos, mis amigos... en fin, todo el mundo que me conoce: "Teresa, pero mira que eres cabezota!"), pero la verdad es que mi voluntad de mula está empezando a flaquear... No! Guiones arriba!. En fin, sí, tardo milenios en actualizar, soy lenta y tengo el cerebro continuamente seco de ideas. Cómo le explicaba ayer a mi hermano mi manera de escribir es sentarme delante del ordenador y mirar fijamente la pantalla del ordenador hasta que le salen agujeros o se me ocurre una frase (normalmente es antes la primera que la segundo ¬¬U). Y sí, el pobre Remus... Este es uno que morirá joven, tantas desgracias no son buenas para el cuerpo. Y luego Rowling dice que es uno de sus personajes favoritos... Sádica. En fin, me alegro que las descripciones no te molesten, aunque de aquí poco habrán cada vez menos, porque pronto empezará la acción! (Es decir, la acción más rápida, porque aquí también hay acción, no sé si se me entiende). Me alegra el día que digas que está interesante, porque estaba yo: "No, esto es demasiado cutre, es que todas las ideas que tengo son cutres, yo soy cutre, el mundo es cutre", bueno en ese plan. Pero ahora vienes tú y el mundo ya está igual de... bueno, mal (eso es una cosa ya irremediable), pero mejor para mí . En fin, cariñitos (me encanta cuando se despiden de mí con mensajes de esos! Si soy cursi porque el mundo me ha hecho así, ya lo he dicho más de una vez :P) y espero que este cap te siga pareciendo interesante (aunque no pasa mucho relacionado con el cuadro).

**Terry Moon:** Pues mira por dónde fue tu review el que me dirigió durante este chap y sólo me doy cuenta ahora que lo he terminado XDDDD. Así que de garrapata nada, que al menos durante este chap has sido mi musa ;). La verdad es que tenía tu mensaje inconscientemente en el cerebro cuando iba escribiendo esto, porque quería por todas y por todas decir un poco más o menos el porque del comportamiento de Sirius y el porque del comportamiento de Remus con él. Supongo que tampoco está demasiado claro ahora, pero en otros caps lo iré desenvolupando un poquito (o eso espero :P). Y sí¿no es mona la lista de la compra? En realidad me inspiré en las que hace mi hermana, que dedica su tiempo libre única y exclusivamente al dibujo y a la que estoy intentando convencer que me haga algún fanart de Remus y Sirius ("¡Tus obsesiones de gays para ti!" me dice XDDDD) y siempre hace listas súper monas (y lo más increíble es que nunca se repite O.O). El otro día tenía una con solapitas que parecía un página de un cuento infantil XDD, yo delante de la nevera toda emocionada buscando todos los compartimentos secretos (a mi es que me ponen un libro de esos delante y no me arrancan del sitio, cómo dice la misma hermana de antes "Tú te has quedado en los cinco años --"). Y bueno, el ajedrecista... Si te has leído la tabla de Flandes, ya sabes, si no ya verás muajajajajaja! No, tiene algunas cosas cambiadas, como la edad o el aspecto físico y bueno, bastantes cosas, pero todo el misterio que tiene es el mismo del libro . En fin, me encantaría que tus reviews fueran "in cresccendo, lo que tenemos que temer es si mis respuestas crecerán contigo (Todos: Nooooo! Pliiiiiiis!). En fin, ciao, que seas feliz y que este cap te encante!

**Aracne Athalya:** Holaaaaaaa¿Qué tal? Sí! Remus y Tonks 4ever! (Ahorita que Sirius está muerto, porque antes estaba con él! Lo sé!) En fin, yo también creo que hacen buena pareja, y a ver si ella le alegra un poquitín la vida al lobito más mono del mundo! Ay, es que me alegro un montón de volverte a leer. Y claro que no se va a una esquina a llorar! Remus Lupin es un hombre fuerte, yo no creo en los fics dónde lo ponen como un llorón. A ver, si estás toda la vida soportando que tu cuerpo se desgarre una vez al mes y que todo el mundo te desprecie... acabas siendo duro. Además, ya lo perdió una vez junto con sus tres mejores amigos y en condiciones peores (creyéndolo un traidor), este tiene que ser un golpe menor que el otro. En fin, claro que sé que no te olvidas de mí! Pero el tiempo siempre nos juega malas pasadas... Tenía yo apuntadas ahí unas súper frases sobre el tiempo, pero ahora las tengo que buscar y me da perezaaaaa... Que por cierto, tienen que venir aquí en octubre (el grupo) y a lo mejor voy, no sé, ya veré la semana antes si me apetece o no XDD. En fin, que cuando no hay temas de converso, yo, los saco, no hay problem :P. Eno, ciao, que seas feliz y espero que este cap te guste!

**Selene:** Oh! Gracias, gracias, gracias! Siempre me alegra la vida que alguien me ponga entre sus favoritos! (Lo digo como si me pasara cada dos por tres XDDD. En realidad sólo sé de tres que me tengan :P). Me hace muchísimas ilusión que te hayas decidido a ponerme un review. Otra vez, gracias! Y sí, es verdad que son los reviews los que alegran al autor, porque cuando vas y pones una cosa toda ilusionada y ves que no tienes apenas mensajes pues, la verdad, se te quitan todas las ganas (experiencia propia). Y sí, Sirius y Remus definitivamente son la ostia. Es que no me los puedo imaginar con nadie más, y encima que ahora Rowling a dicho que Sirius nunca tuvo novia... Jejeje... Para mí está clarísimo que Sirius era gay, y con un bomboncete como Remus de amigo¿quién es capaz de resistirse? Aw, me alegra que me digas que está bien construida, porque estuve un tiempo pensándome como podía hacer algo parecido a la Tabla de Flandes pero con otro argumento (es decir, como coño lo hacía para no copiar el libro pero cambiando los nombres y poniendo algún hechizo de vez en cuando). Además, este fic me está permitiendo explorar lo que significa la magia en ese mundo, que es lo que más me gusta de la saga HP (que significa el poder en la magia, como es que se pueden inventar hechizos o pociones, como se pueden combinar, como es la magia en otras culturas (porque en los libros se ve claramente la influencia céltica, griega y sajona, pero, como será en África?), etc... Bueno, ya está definitivamente comprobado que me enrollo como las persianas¿qué le vamos a hacer? Me parieron así, la culpa no es mía. En fin, ciao, que seas feliz y espero no desilusionarte (dime que no lo he hecho, plisssss).

**Annoha:** ¡Hey, hey¿Cómo estás? Ay, por aquí también estoy de vacaciones y, lo mejor¡de fiestas! XDDDD. Es decir, bailando mucho y escribiendo poco --, lo siento... Bueno, la verdad es que no lo siento, porque me lo he pasado genial XDD, pero en fin, siento la tardanza (aunque tengo otros fics que llevan más tiempo esperando, pero bue, ahora mismito estoy metida en este). A mí también me encanta volver a casa y encontrarme ahí un montón para leer XDD, estoy reenganchada :P. Mi padre: "Tienes que dejarte eso del fanfiction" y yo: "Noooooooo!". Ya llevamos dos años así, no tengo remedio :P. Y yo ya hace tiempo que me enamoré de Remus... y la verdad, se nota bastante en mis historias, no sé disimular :P. Pero bueno, casi todo en esta vida funciona por favoritismos, así que uno más unos menos... Tampoco pasa nada¿verdad? Y bueno, es una lástima que sea gay... ¡pero eso sólo lo hace más mono! Sí, estoy obsesionada, ya no se puede hacer nada. Y lo de no tardar mucho en actualizar... Soy la tortuga humana escribiendo, intentaré mejorarlo, pero me parece que va a ser bastante imposible (bueno, alguna oportunidad hay :P). En fin, ciao, que seas feliz y espero que también te alegre leer este cap!

Bueno, ahora y después de llenar dos paginas con las respuestas a los reviews (creéoslo, dos páginas y media enteritas), es la hora del tubiadeu! En fin, espero que os haya gustado a todas(os) este cap (aunque a mí personalmente me gustan más los otros dos)! Ciao, que seáis refelices, no os agobiéis por la vuelta al cole/instituto/universidad/trabajo y no os olvidéis de dejar un review!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer.**

**Advertencia:** C'est a moi! (Hoy toy internacional XDD)

**Nota:** Esto lo estoy poniendo en todos los fics que actualizo (soy una pelma), pero tengo un cuenta nueva de msn: **_M (barra baja) coulter (arroba) hotmail . com_**, y me haría mucha ilusión que me agregaseis! Bueno, intentaré no decirlo otra vez abajo (siendo la palabra clave: intentaré), porque sé que a veces me hago un poco pelma. En fin, espero que os guste el chap!

**Capítulo 3**

Sirius Black era una persona de extremos.

Remus Lupin lo supo des de la primera semana en que lo conoció, cuando pasó de odiar a James Potter con toda su alma a convertirse en su siamés.

Pero, ignorante de él, siempre había pensado que eso se iría con la edad del pavo.

Ahora no sabía muy bien que era lo que se había quedado, o el extremismo o la edad del pavo, porque las consecuencias eran las mismas.

Para el animago todo era bueno o malo, blanco o negro, temerario o cobarde, no pisar casa ni para dormir o no salir si no era absolutamente imprescindible.

La verdad es que tenía cosas buenas: a parte de limpiar su habitación y su estudio y cocinar, el licántropo no tenía que hacer prácticamente nada. Pero ahora que Sirius se quedaba en casa, se sentía terriblemente culpable cada vez que salía a alguna subasta de arte a conseguir algún trabajo o iba con Tom. Luego era cuando se enfadaba consigo mismo y con Sirius por hacerle sentir así ahora que ¡por fin! estaba empezando algo con alguien.

"Estoy seguro que él no se sentía para nada culpable cuando iba por ahí todo el día, todo estos años" se decía intentando apartar la opresión en su estomago. Pero de todas maneras no podía evitar intentar regresar a casa lo más pronto posible. Lo que, de todas maneras, solo lo hacía enfadarse más, y cada vez era menos consigo mismo y más con su compañero de piso.

Remus suspiró, se volvió a arreglar la caída del pantalón por enésima vez y volvió a comprobar que en el frigorífico todo estaba en orden.

"¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Ya tendría que estar yendo hacia el restaurante" se dijo saliendo de la cocina.

Esa noche, después de atrasarlo lo más que pudo sin parecer sospechoso, había quedado para cenar con Tom. Ya había acabado un par de veces en su casa, y no precisamente para hablar, pero el francés no estaba buscando una relación de unas semanas, y creía que la mejor manera de volver lo suyo en algo más serio era seguir toda la ceremonia que hacían las parejas antes de acostarse juntas. Y normalmente Remus habría seguido con entusiasmo la idea, pero es que esos días no podía.

"Sí que puedes Remus. ¿Cuánto hace que nosales, realmente _sales_ con alguien? Más de un año y va para dos. No quieres dejar escapar a este ¿verdad? Claro que no. Entonces vamos".

Asintió decidido, volvió a su habitación para coger la chaqueta, la cartera y las llaves y fue hacia la puerta del rellano, parándose un momento a medio camino.

Observó el respaldero del sofá donde sabía, a pesar de no verlo, que se encontraba su amigo tumbado leyendo un libro. Ahora venía la parte difícil, pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

.- Ehmmmm... Sirius, hoy no voy a cenar en casa.

"Ya está, lo he dicho."

.- Bien- dijo el pelinegro, y luego pasó una página. A todas luces pretendiendo que el asunto no iba con él, como hacía siempre que quería hacerse el ofendido.

.- Te he dejado cena en la nevera.

"¿Para qué hablas? No hace falta que digas nada para mejorar la situación, porque no hay situación que mejorar. Simplemente vas a cenar fuera, tienes veintidós años, es algo de lo más normal, no tienes que suavizar nada".

.- Bien- contestó en el mismo tono lacónico de antes.

Remus empezó a tocarse las mangas nervioso, sin quitar la vista de la tela beis que escondía a su amigo. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro, buscando que decir para no irse con la situación así. Empezó a abrocharse y desabrocharse los botones de los puños, luchando contra él mismo para no quitarse la camisa, ponerse una camiseta cómoda y quedarse con Sirius.

.- Es tu pastel de carne preferido, el que lleva cordero.

.- Bien.

Y esta vez el castaño apretó lo labios enfadado.

"¡No es justo! Yo me he quedado incontables noches solo en casa y él no ha pensado en mí ni una sola vez¿por qué me tendría que preocupar yo ahora tanto por él? Cuando por fin conozco a alguien interesante, que quiere algo serio y que no es un capullo, va y me tiene que hacer sentir culpable. ¡Pues que le jodan!" pensó saliendo con la cabeza bien alta y sin decir ni adiós.

Pero de todas maneras, cuando cerró la puerta tardó casi tres minutos en soltar el pomo y no se giró en ningún momento aechar una última mirada asu piso cuando salió calle abajo como hacía siempre que se iba, porque sabía que entonces perdería toda su resolución y volvería corriendo a casa.

Cuando Remus giró la esquina, Sirius abrió la nevera y se encontró con una terrina que contenía, efectivamente, pastel de carne con cordero en vez de pollo, tal como a él le gustaba. Justo al lado, había un bol con un papel enganchado.

Sirius cortó el pastel en láminas, sacó lechuga, tomate, la primera salsa que vio, cogió dos o tres rebanadas de pan de molde y se hizo una sándwich de tres pisos.

Arrimó un poco las cosas, se sentó sobre el banco de la cocina y mientras se comía su cena leyó la notita.

"Padfoot, aquí hay una mousede limón. Es la primera vez que hago, ya sabes que a mí el limón no me gusta demasiado, así que no lo he probado y no sé como estará. En fin, espero que te guste. Moony".

Dio otro mordisco y volvió a leer las tres frases. ¿Cuándo era que a Moony le había dejado de gustar el limón?

Recordaba vagamente una imagen de su primer año en Hogwarts: un niño flacucho,con unmorenodestacadopor su pelo claro y de ojos ámbar mordiendo un limón y chupándolo con avidez.

Había sido en cuarto, si no recordaba mal, que dejó de comer limones como otros comían manzanas, pero nunca se había parado a preguntar el porqué.

Tragó el último bocado y, apoyándose con las dos mano en el borde del banco, estiró los brazos y empezó a balancearse antes de pegar un salto lo más lejos que pudo hasta la nevera. Para su satisfacción tan solo tuvo que dar un paso para poder abrir la puerta y, de todas maneras, se dijo inflando el pecho, habría llegado solo con levantar un pierna para poder estirarse más.

Cogió el bol con las dos manos y cerró el frigorífico con el pie. Como si fuese el camarero de una pareja invisible, llevó la mouse con la yema de los dedos de la mano derecha, el brazo izquierdo en forma de ele y el cuerpo estirado. Depositó el postre en medio de la mesa con una pequeña reverencia y después se dejó caer en una de las sillas como si fuese un saco de patatas.

La mouse era demasiado grande como para comérsela uno solo.

Podía ir a ver a Wortmail, no estaría mal corresponderle la visita que su amigo le había hecho el día anterior. Nop nada mal, pensó lanzándole un hechizo al postre para que no se enfriara.

Después podrían ir los dos a ver a James y Lily o algo. O podrían...

Y mientras salía de su habitación con la chaqueta de cuero puesta, des del estudio de su amigo se oyeron una serie de pitidos suaves y por último un click. Pero, concentrado como estaba en sus pensamientos, se dirigió a la chimenea sin darse cuenta.

* * *

No tendría que haberse ido, pero no podía quedarse. 

Se maldijo a él mismo, a sus remordimientos, a su maldita dependencia para con sus amigos y a Sirius por ser tan estúpidamente infantil y no reconocer siquiera la existencia de una escala de grises.

Y él era todavía más estúpido por no poder evitar el caer en la trampa a pesar de saber claramente dónde estaba y como evitarla.

Por suerte Tom, aunque no lo había acabado de entender, se había portado estupendamente con él.

La cena había sido maravillosa, con la comida buenísima y una conversación interesante y divertida y luego en la cama había estado genial, pero nada más terminar y pasarse un poco la alegría pos-coital se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Sirius con el pelo despeinado, su pantalón de chándal y una de las camisetas rotas que había cogido la costumbre de ponerse para ir por casa, tumbado en el sofá mirando a algún punto indefinido del techo con los ojos vacíos. Y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad que no lo había dejado respirar tranquilo hasta que se vistió y se fue luego de una explicación contada por un Remushistérico por primera vez en muchos años.

Al parecer Tom también había visto que al castaño le faltaba poco para perder el control y lo dejó marchar con una simple promesa de llamar al día siguiente para hablar tranquilos.

Subiendo por la calle que llevaba a su casa, con la mente un poco más clara, Remus se dio cuenta de que lo que acababa de hacer era una tontería, que tendría que haberse quedado a pesar de no poder dormir en toda la noche devorado por los remordimientos...

Y volvió a hacerse la nueva pregunta que lo había estado devorando desde hacía una manzana. Tom no se lo ha tomado demasiado mal¿verdad? Por favor, que no le haya sentado mal, que no le haya sentado mal, que lo comprenda, por favor...

Fantástico, pensó con un nudo en la garganta. Si le he herido no me lo voy a perdonar.

Tragó saliva para evitar hacer otra tontería como echarse a llorar.

Empezó a subirlas escaleras y se metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar las llaves.

En el momento en que su mano tocó el metal, se paró en seco y levantó la cabeza para mirar la puerta de su casa al final de la escalera.

Iba a volver.

Respiró con la mirada todavía puesta en la misma grieta del barniz.

Al otro lado estaba el Sirius ofendido que había dejado sólo en casa para irse a cenar por ahí. El mismo Sirius que no había conseguido madurar en cinco años y al que prácticamente no había visto durante todo ese tiempo. ¿Por qué él no podía desconectar también alguna vez de su grupo?.¿Por qué no podía él romper los lazos que lo unía a los merodeadores?

No había ninguna razón.

Y ese era un momento igual de bueno que cualquier otro para empezar.

.- ¡Remus!

El castaño se giró a ver quién había gritado su nombre con la inútil esperanza de que fuese Tom que había regresado para... no sabía demasiado bien para qué, sólo sabía que quería verlo cuanto antes mejor.

Christian subió los últimos escalones con la poca gracia que caracterizaba la mayoría de sus movimientos.

Remus no pudo dejar de admirar una vez más el contraste que hacía el joven con todo aquello que lo envolvía.

Fijó la vista en su propia mano, que prácticamente parecía una continuación de la madera de la barandilla dónde estaba posada, y después volvió otra vez a observar al chico que se encontraba delante de él.

Sus ojos, de un blanco puro que su piel negra resaltaba todavía más, hacía que te dieses cuento de lo sucio y apagado que era el blanco de las paredes que lo rodeaban, y te causaban la impresión de que su propietario había estado recortado de otro mundo y pegado en ese escenario extraño y demasiado vulgar para él, de dejadez y preocupaciones mundanas... El abrigo gris que llevaba hacía resaltar todavía más el tono azuloso de su piel negra, añadiendo a la impresión de que Chris era un ser fantástico que, por una cuestión de mala suerte, había venido aquí, donde estaba completamente fuera de lugar.

Mientras lo observaba, Remus se dio cuenta del detalle más importante. Christian estaba aguantando su tablero plegable muy fuerte entre las dos manos, como si tuviese miedo de que se abriera y todas las piezas cayeran rodando escaleras abajo. Eso sólo podía decir una cosa: el joven no había cerrado bien su tablero y, seguramente, había puesto dentro las piezas a grapados, en vez de colocar cada una en su hueco como hacía siempre, en una especie de ritual que siempre había impresionado a Remus, aunque nunca lo había acabado de entender.

.- Remus, creo que tenemos un problema- comentó apretándose más el tablero contra el pecho.

Y al licántropo se le quitaron Tom y Sirius de la mente en un segundo. Si Chris decía que había un problema, podía echarse a temblar.

* * *

Remus cerró suavemente la puerta para no despertar a un Sirius que las únicas diferencia que tenía a como se lo había imaginado era que estaba durmiendo y que la mano que le caía del sofá aguantaba un bol naranja transparente completamente vacío. 

El pelinegro dio un sonoro ronquido y, detrás del castaño, Christian dio un tremendo salto. Al parecer, sea lo que fuese que había pasado, le había puesto los nervios a flor de piel.

.- Mejor vayamos al estudio- susurró el licántropo cogiendo el bol para depositarlo en la cocina antes de guiar a su compañero hasta su espacio favorito de la casa.

Remus cerró la puerta roja con el ceño fruncido. La habitación apestaba a humano.

Arrugó la nariz y olió más profundamente el ambiente, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro y avanzando algunos pasos.

Normalmente intentaba no hacer eso delante de nadie. En realidad había muchas cosas que intentaba no hacer delante de otras personas. El pensamiento que ocupaba su cabeza automáticamente cuando estaba rodeado de gente era comportarse lo más humanamente posible, que en muchos casos era mucho más humano que la mayoría de magos y muggles que conocía. Antes, en su primer año en Hogwarts, había sido prácticamente una obsesión, pero después de tantos años lo hacía prácticamente por inercia.

Sólo era capaz de comportarse con naturalidad, sin ningún tipo de restricción, con su sire, Catherine, sus hermans, su marido y todas sus hijas, que habían sido su familia postiza prácticamente desde que tenía uso de razón.

Con ellos podía ir desnudo por la casa sin problemas, podía gruñir, comer con las manos, limpiarse con la lengua, identificar cada cierto tiempo el ambiente dónde se encontraba oliendo el aire sin tener que disimular rascándose la nariz o haciendo como si estuviese resfriado. Podía, de repente, soltar un aullido o, en medio de una conversación, empezar a estirar todos sus músculos o a rascarse sin que nadie se extrañase.

La última carta (más bien novela) conjunta de toda la familia era de tres meses atrás, y no los veía desde hacía ya más de dos años.

Desde entonces había procurado no sacar a relucir sus instintos a no ser que los necesitara para su trabajo y, aún así, tomaba todas las precauciones posibles para que nadie pudiese verle.

Pero con Christian sentía que podía expresarse. Puede que fuese por la especie de doble personalidad que compartían o, más posiblemente, por el olor a África que transportaba el muchacho lo que le hacía sentirque no habían restricciones ni prohibiciones, el África añorada donde había crecido libre y sin preocupaciones y donde siempre había querido regresar. El África que Chris le traía de vuelta sólo estando a su lado...

Se acercó a la pared izquierda y olió más fuerte.

Lo sabía. Olor a magia.

Extendió la mano en el aire, intentando sentir su rastro. La movió por elvacío hasta que sintió que el olor intensificaba. Se llevó la palma a la nariz y sonrió ante el aroma conocido.

Lo que sospechaba, una capa de invisibilidad.

Se giró haciendo como que no había sentido nada y cerró los ojos, intentando seguir el rastro.

Continuaba un poco más a la derecha de donde estaba, se extendía y llegaba más o menos hasta...

Giró con un movimiento brusco y dio dos grandes pasos, evitando que fuera quien fuese pudiese reaccionar. Alargó la manó en el aire y, con un brillo en los ojos, tocó algo sólido.

.- Te tengo- susurró antes de quitar la capa.

Una cámara de fotos. Debajo de la capa había una cámara de fotos.

"No puede ser, esto continúa apestando a humano"

Un momento... Eso apestaba demasiado para tratarse de una sola persona.Y no había tanto espacio como para esconderlas a todas.

Remus miró a Christian, esperando que él tuviese alguna respuesta, pero el chico lo estaba mirando con una expresión de sorpresa que lo hacía ver medio idiota.

No, esto lo tenía que resolver él mismo.

Por el olor, allí habían al menos diez personas. Pero, si había algo que había aprendido, es que tenías que revisarlo todos con tus seis sentidos para asegurarte y, aún así, no te debías confiar demasiado.

Cerró los ojos y concentró toda su atención en su olfato, tal y como le había enseñado su sire años y años atrás, y que le había servido tantas veces durante la escuela y sobretodo con sus trabajos, dándole el renombre que ahora tenía y asegurándole los encargos.

Olió varias veces el rastro, intentando hallar su o sus orígenes. No, todo venía de una misma fuente, pero una persona no podía desprender tanta olor.

Sólo conocía un caso en que un ser humano desprendiese grandes cantidades de esencia en un espacio reducido de tiempo, y eso era cuando se convertía en un animal. Pero a pesar de eso, la hedor desprendida era sólo cinco veces la normal, no diez. Era algo completamente imp...

Oh, claro.

SÍ que era posible, se dijo recordando la imágenes macabras de un libro de pociones que había caído en sus manos en algún momento de su cuarto año.

Una persona, para convertirse en otra, al igual que para convertirse en animal, seguramente debería desprenderse también de su esencia. Y si a eso le añadíamos que se transformaba en alguien que era animago y usaba esa habilidad en el mismo espacio cerrado en que se había transformado, el aire del recinto _tenía_ que quedar empapado con diez veces su olor.

Y él conocía a alguien al que no era demasiado difícil localizar, que Sirius habría dejado entrar en su casa sin problemas y que era capaz de transformarse en un animal realmente pequeño.

Todavía con los ojos cerrados se acercó lentamente hacia dónde parecía que estaba la fuente del olor sin pisar ni un solo libro.

Ajá, ya sabía dónde estaba.

Hizo como si fuese a girarse hacia la izquierda pero, cuando estaba a punto de dejar el pie en el suelo, de un movimiento brusco se giró y apuntó con la varitra hacia la esquina.

.- ¡Revelo!

Desde la puerta, Christian dio un grito ahogado cuando de la nada surgió un hombre rubio de cara redonda que buscaba con los ojos alguna posible huida.

.- Petrificus totalus- dijo Remus sin perder ni un segundo.-Revelo.

El hombre se quedó completamente inmóvil y, seguidamente, empezó a hacer muecas de dolor.

Ante la mirada atónita del negro, las manos del supuesto animago se hicieron más pequeñas y finas mientras el pelo le crecía y empezaban a salirle pechos. Los ojos se le hicieron más grandes y los labios más gruesos, se le ensancharon las caderas y redujo su estatura hasta convertirse en una adolescente de dieciocho años.

Esta vez Remus reconoció a la joven poco agraciada a la primera.

.- Tú otra vez- comentó rodando los ojos.

Ella, que seguía bajo los efecto del Petrificus, tan sólo lo miró con ojos amenazadores.

.- Ehhhh, Remus- dijo Christian tímidamente, casi en un susurro.- ¿No es raro que Sirius no se haya despertado con todo el follón?

¡Sirius!. ¡Oh, mierda! Si le había pasado algo esa criaja se iba a enterar.

Salió prácticamente corriendo hacia la cocina y pasó un dedo por lo restos de mouse que había en el bol y sacó la lengua pero, pensándolo mejor, decidió acercárselo a la nariz.

Lo que pensaba. Había un levísimo rastro de magia que indicaba claramente que alguien había echado una poción.

Regresó echo una furia. Parecía que toda la tensión del día iba a estallar, e iba a estallar en ese preciso instante y sobre una persona muy concreta.

.- Wingardium leviosa- susurró entre los dientes a la figura todavía petrificada.

La dejó caer en el suelo del salón sin demasiado miramientos y, antes de quitarle el hechizo de inmovilización, hizo aparecer de su varita unas cuerdas con las que ató a la chica con los nudos marineros que le había enseñado el que para él era su hermano.

.- A ver, mocosa¿qué fue lo que le echaste?

.- Poción de dormir- contestó intentando dignificar su pose. Bastante difícil contando en que estaba desparramada por el piso en una postura bastante vulgar y sin poder moverse.

Remus le quitó la cuerdas peroclavósu mirada enfadada en los ojos marrones de la otra. Como siempre que estaba cabreado las pupilas se le volvieron apenas dos rayas verticales y el iris pasó a sercompletamente ámbar, la voz se le volvió prácticamente un gruñido y enseñó los caninos. Cuando se ponía así, el resto de la gente tan sólo podía tragar saliva y asentir a lo que dijese. El resto de la gente que no fuese su familia, Peter, James o Sirius, pero a esos los contaba como una especie aparte.

.- ¿Para qué?- ladró.

Pero la francesa lo estaba mirando con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas y la boca completamente abierta.

Como saliendo de su estupor, se tapó la boca con una mano y con la otra señaló a Remus mientras hablaba frenéticamente.

.- _Oh, oh, oh! Tu es un loupgarou! Oh merde! No, merde no. Je veux dire... Un loupgarou ! Oh, je sais pas qu'est-ce que je veux dire ! Incroyable. Je t'ai cherché par tout ! Oh, mon dieu. Oh, mon dieu. Un loupgarou ! Ici ! Je suis avec un loupgarou ! Je crois que je va a m'évanouir . Oh, mon dieu... _(Oh, oh, oh! Eres un hombre lobo! Oh mierda! No, mierda no. Quiero decir... Un hombre lobo! Oh, no sé que es lo que quiero decir! Increíble. Te he buscado por todos lados! Oh dios mío. Oh, dios mío. Un hombre lobo! Aquí! Estoy con un hombre lobo! Creo que me voy a desmayar. Oh, dios mío...)

.- _Et qu'est-ce qui ce passe s'il est un loupgarou?_ (¿Y que pasa si es un hombre lobo?)- dijo Christian por detrás.

Remus se giró para ver esa expresión que tan bien conocía. Los ojos analizantes, los músculos tensos, la cabeza altiva, buscando todos y cada uno de los secretosque escondía elproblema que tenía delante de él, tirado en el suelo.

Pero la chica estaba demasiado concentrada enRemus como para fijarse en que hubiese otra persona en la habitación.

De un salto se levantó y le extendió la mano temblorosa, como si fuera una fanquinceañera delante de su cantante de rock favorito.

.- _Je suis..._ Yo ser, perdón, soy, yo soy Marianne Ledoux. _Oh mon dieu_- dijollevándose la mano que había extendido hacia el pecho antes de que Remus pudiese reaccionar.- Eres realmente un... un _loupgarou?_.- preguntó diciendo la última palabra como si fuese un nombre sagrado.

Christian, que para entonces estaba justo a la derecha del castaño, agachó un poco la cabeza y le susurró en el oído.

.- Te pregunta si eres un hombre lobo.

Los ojos de Remus volvieron a la normalidad y, por acto reflejo, cogió una gran bocanada de aire. No sabía demasiado bien si por la preocupación a que otra persona más descubriese su secreto, o si por el echo de haber sentido los gruesos labios de Chris rozándole la oreja.

.- ¿Porqué lo quieres saber?

Ellahizo el gesto de limpiarse las manos en los pantalones y se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de abrir la boca. Pasó el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro y juntó y separó sus labios varias veces antes de atreverse a decir nada, todo el rato mirando el suelo.

.- Soy... no, no, estoy. Estoy trabajar... no. Estoy trabajando, eso es. Estoy trabajando en la influencia de los _loupgarou_ en la pintar... pintura, eso, pintura de la Edad Media. ¿se dice medieval? Pintura medieval. Influencia de los _loupgarou _en la pintura medieval, sí. Por eso quería, ya sabes... hacer fotos del cuadro. Es un cuadro famoso. Lo estoy estudiando, pero no lo he visto hasta en este momento. Tengo...- dijo buscando por sus bolsillos.- Tengo el antídoto. No pensaba dar. Dar a vosotros. Daros, el antídoto, no lo pensaba. Pero eres un _loupgarou_! _Oh, mon dieu!_ _Je peux pas le croir_! Absolutamente TIENES que contestar a mí unas preguntas. _Oh, mon dieu! Ça va éter le meilleur projet de l'anné! Je n'aurais pas de me préoccuper pour rien!_ (Oh, dios mío! Este va a ser el mejor proyecto del año! No me tendré que preocupar por nada!).

Remus se quedó mirando a la frenética adolescente que todavía no se podía creer la suerte que había tenido. Con el antídoto en el bolsillo y el problema aclarado, sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió, y tomó una larga calada, aguantando el humo dentro suyo unos segundos antes de expulsarlo lentamente mientras evaluaba el beneficio que podía sacar de la situación.

Era una costumbre que había cogido de su hermana mayor, capaz de sacarle jugo a la peor de las adversidades. Suponía que por necesidad. Al fin y al cabo no era fácil recorrer el mundo con quince años, una niña en los brazos, dos hermanas pequeñas y un niño licántropo adoptado como hermano propio, huyendo de su país y, por toda ayuda, un príncipe africano desheredado y, un continente después, la de otra licántropo menor que ella con un terrible imán para los problemas. Y, a pesar de eso, había conseguido instalarse en Brasil, dirigir un pueblo de forajidos y mantener una familia de diecisiete miembros, pronto dieciocho.

Cada vez que el gobierno le había destruido una de sus casas ilegales, ellos habían aprovechado los restos para hacer otra, cada vez que la prensa del país había intentado hacer publicidad negativa sobre ellos, ella se metía entre los micrófonos para lanzar un grito a los defensores de la libertad, cada vez que les habían quitado la comida,duranteel despiste del empachodevolvían el golpe, cuando les habían encarcelado, habían aprovechado para borrar sus huellas...

Creciendo en ese ambiente, él no podía evitar analizar cada uno de los actos de la gente, cada palabra, y ya no le hacía falta ni siquiera pensar para saber que podía ser provechoso para él de todo eso, cuando, y de que manera.

Con la mano izquierda aguantándole el codo del brazo con el quecogía el cigarro y su expresión simpática otra vez en el rostro, dibujó una de sus dulces sonrisas.

.- Creo que tú y yovamos allegar a un acuerdo.

**Notas de la Autora:** Uooooooooooooooo! Por fin lo terminooooooooo! En fin, que puedo decir? Esto ha sido escrito a sopetones bastante diferenciados entre sí en el tiempo (y se nota bastante).

Eso sí, este es un capítulo laaaaaaargo, y con un montón de información.

Y bueno, sí, estoy obsesionada con el personaje de Remus Lupin¿qué pasa? Creo que es fascinante, hay tantas facetas de él que no sabemos... Me encanta estudiarlo y hacer hipótesis, contrahipótesis, hay tantas infancias que se le pueden imaginar para que llegase a ser como es... Creo que es el personaje que más jugo da en ese aspecto, excepto quizás Severus Snape, aunque en el sexto se dan muchas pistas (de echo, me he enamorado del personaje sólo por ese libro! Creo que lo que más me gusta del sexto es Snape, en serio, y eso que antes a mí, el personaje, ni fu ni fa, la verdad. Bueno, me gusta todo lo de su infancia, porque... diox! Mala cagada de final!). O Blaise Zabini. Creo que se podrían escribir páginas y páginas sobre Blaise Zabini. Pero de Remus MÁS XDDDD. Por cierto, cuando habla de sus seis sentidos, quiere decir sus SEIS sentidos, no cinco XD.

¡Y ha salido su familia! (bueno, un poquito y hacia el final :P) Pero es que tengo como cuatro primeros capítulos de fics dónde salen ellos XDDD, aunque sin demasiado argumento, así que bastante imposible de continuar :P. La cuestión, siempre había querido meterlos en algún fic, y como aquí su sire y su educación tienen un papel bastante importante, pues quedaban ni que pintados .

Tema Sirius: bueno, es uno de los mejores amigos de Sirius y, siendo Remus como es (con todas esas ganas de ser aceptado, que JKR dice que es su mayor defecto), creo que para él, las personas que lo aceptan tal como es, son lo más importante en su vida, y más a los veintipocos. Y bueno, Sirius es medio capullo, pero no habría sido un problema si Remus tuviera un poquito más de voluntad en lo que respecta a sus amigos. Yo siempre lo he visto (y más después del quinto libro y la escena del pensadero de Snape) que de joven tenía que haber sido una persona que se dejaba arrastrar muy pero que muy fácilmente por sus amigos. Así que...

¡Y Christian habla francés! Todos: ale, ya estamos con otro personaje con mil habilidades ¬¬". Bueno, Christian es un negro en los años setenta en Inglaterra, así que sus padres tienen que ser PRECISO inmigrantes. Y en mi mente (y creo que también lo he descrito por ahí) no es que sea negro chocolate, sino negro prácticamente azulado. Eso es porque yo me lo imagino con sus padres siendo de Costa de Marfil, y una familia amiga tienen una niña adoptada de allí y de verdad que tiene la piel así (se llama Marie y es un niña súper dulce, te vienen unas ganas terribles de cogerle las mejillas y estirárselas fuerte XD), y bueno, allí hablan francés, así que he supuesto que si sus dos padre son de allá pues le habrán enseñado a hablar su idioma (vamos, digo, yo).

Otra cosa¿Cómo pudo Marianne meter la cámara y la capa en la habitación? Bueno, está escrito en el texto y no demasiado escondido (aunque tampoco dicho demasiado claro, la verdad, tienes que leerlo unas dos veces para poder verlo :P), pero si a alguien le quedan dudas, de todas formas seguramente en el prox chap va a salir.

Y hay un sitio por ahí en que no para de salir Chris en vez de Christian, eso es porque cuando está en el punto de vista de Remus, intento poner Chris (intento, porque a veces me lío, es que hay veces que el punto de vista de Remus y la narración se entremezclan un poco, pero bue...).

Tema francés (es que si no lo pongo así me olvida :P): Bueno, lo he puesto al lado traducido para aquellos que no lo entiendan, porque si no se pierde un poco el sentido de la escena y, la verdad, es un rollazo. De todas maneras, creo que es importante ponerlo en francés, porque es el juego de decir las cosas delante de Remus sin que este se entere, Marianne entremezclándolo entre sus frases cuando está nerviosa o habla rápido, no saber como se dicen algunas frases... quiero reflejar como es el intentar hablar una lengua extranjera, y creo que la mejor opción es así (al fin y al cabo JKR lo hace escribiéndole el acento a Fleur, que cuando leo en inglés es que no entiendo ni papa de lo que dice). Aquí la francesita habla peor de lo normal, pero es que quería reflejar lo nerviosa que estaba, creo que más o menos lo he conseguido. Aunque si es molesta mucho que ponga francés, me lo decís y no lo hago más (aunque a partir de ahora habrá mucho menos, este chap ha sido una cosa especial).

Creo que más o menos ya está (tendría que volver a leerme el fic para ver que me he dejado, pero me da pereza, así que cualquier cosa que veáis que no ha quedado demasiado clara, me lo ponéis en un review y lo intentaré mejorar y tener en cuenta para la próxima vez que escriba).

Entonces, pasamos a la alegría de mi existencia, el aire que respiro, etc., etc.: Los reviews:)

Por cierto, en este fic estoy súper contenta, porque no me han bajado el numero de revs por cap! Yaaaaaaaaaay! . (y sí, los comparo¿qué pasa? Estoy segura de que todos hacen eso, sólo que se lo callan :P). Que sepan que me anima un montón que les esté gustando!

Ahora sí, a responder :

**Terry Moon:** Hello!. ¿Cómo estás?. Me hizo un montón de ilusión abrir el msn y verte ahí! Me puse como¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Y mi padre¿Pero que pasa? Y yo: una del me ha agregado! Y él: A ver cuando piensas desengancharte de eso ¬¬. Y yo¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (pasando completamente de él XDDD). Aunque es un poco difícil compaginar horarios T.T. En fin! Sí! Remus es el mejor!. ¿A quién no le gusta Remus? Bueno, a unos cuantos, pero no saben lo que se pierden... Y me encanta explorar diferentes facetas de este personaje, aunque creo que con este fic me estoy pasando un poco XDDD. Da igual, es el mejor, y como es mi fic, continuará siendo el mejor y estrella principal XDDD. Y sí, no me gusta la gente que va de "Carpe diem" por ahí (bueno, como te diste cuenta no me gusta un montón de gente XDDD, no lo puedo evitar), pero de los que menos me gustan son de los que van "viva la vida" y se creen súper "cools" y no se dan cuenta de las consecuencias que eso tiene para el resto del mundo... En fin. Y sí, sí, fuiste tú la que me inspiraste! Espero que el Remus k sale en este cap te guste (bueno, el cap es principalmente un estudio de Remus, es que no se disimular, se me nota todo a la legua XDDDD). Yo siempre lo he visto como alguien así madura y misterioso, y encima muy contenido. Y si eres tan contenido es porque tienes _algo_ que dejar en raya, y sabiendo que es un licántropo... ¡Tachán!. Bueno, corto o voy a empezarme a irme por las ramas :P. Ciao, y espero verte algún día más por el msn! ;)

**Elanor Blackriver:** ¡GRACIAS!.¡Me has dejado chillando emocionada después de leer tu review!.¡Te quiero! XDDD. Después de este ataque de euforia, pasaré a contestarte como es debido. 1) Sí! Aunque no escriba demasiado sobre ellos, James y Lily me encantan! Tenía un fic planeado en que salían ellos, pero no le acabo de encontrar un argumento completo, pero cuando lo encuentro lo voy a poner enseguida. Es que me parecen un pareja súper divertida, con James todo colgado de ella XDDD. Los adoro .. 2) Gracias! Y siento que en este cap no salga demasiado sobre el cuadro, pero en el proximo chap te vas a hartar XD. No, va en serio, no sé si te has dado cuenta (supongo que sí) Pero Chris no ha llegado a decir cual era el problema :). Soy malaaaaaaa. Y encima ahora que tenemos a una estudiante de la historia de la pintura mágica... (y para mí ese personaje es como para JKR Dumbledore o Hermione: si los protas necesitan saber una cosa, tenemos personaje comodín XD. Sí, tiro por la vía fácil¿pero quién no lo hace?). Eso sí, se va a empezar a complicar... XD Bueno, no digo más o te largo todo el argumente, que yo no me sé contener :P. 3) Sí, el nombre de Remus siempre tendría que ir acompañado por el de Sirius y viceversa XDDD. Y en este cap sale todavía menos! T.T Yo no quería... En el prox saldrá más, que tiene que hacer unas cosas antes de llegar a una parte del argumento. Y habrá más contacto entre los dos... Muajajajaja:). Y la escena en que Sirius se mete de lleno en el problema... es que la tengo gravada en la mente XDDD. Me río porque estoy viendo la cara de Sirius en ese momento, es que lo puedo ver... cuando lo escriba lo comprenderás XD (y alguna vez he dicho que soy una capulla:P). 4) Oh dios! ahora es cuando me escondo y no salgo hasta que se me ha quitado el rojo de las mejillas, es decir, un día después No me digas esas cosas, que después me las creo XDDD. Me encanta que me digas lo de las descripciones! Es que antes no ponía ni una! Era algo que me traumatizaba, no sabía, no sabía. Supongo que por eso ahora me paso, pa compensar tiempos pasados :P. Y me alegro que no lo encuentres demasiado pesado, porque es el complejo k tengo ahora XD (va por épocas :P). Lo que creo k en este cap sí que definitivamente me he pasado, me ha dado por describir y ale... a ver quien me para... (yo no). Bueno, después de toda esta parrafada, sólo decirte que espero que este cap no te decepcione demasiado... En fin, ciao, y a ver si me agregas y hablamos ;). (Y espero no haberte aburrido ahora XD. YO sí que soy plasta, dios mío XD.)

**Annoha:** Hola wapa!. Me encantó poder hablar contigo, aunque no hemos podido volver a coincidir! T.T Y sí, el sexto está bien porque se te quitan un poco las ganas de gritarle a Harry¡Gilipollas!.¡Que no eres el ombligo del mundo!.¡Despierta, imbécil, etc. etc. Y lo de Snape para mí fue un completo trauma. Quiero decir, era el "bueno" más interesante después de Remus (porque él es el mejor :)). Tengo que decir que con lo del Half-Blood Prince me gusta mucho más, pero de todas maneras, a él NO le queda bien ser malo. A Draco sí, lo hace mucho más interesante como personaje, todo ese conflicto que tiene. Pero a Snape no!. ¡Por favor!. ¡Lo acaba de convertir en un personaje plano! (malo malísimo) A mí que lo que me gustaba era que fuese malo para algunas cosas y bueno para otras :(. Y la francesa... El carácter ese le va a hacer quedar muy mal (lo digo porque ya sé que va a pasar XDDD) (bueno, si no lo sé yo que soy la escritora¿quién? A veces suelto cada chorrada que me quedo parada hasta yo :P). Y ayer leí no-se-qué de Sirius, que cuando más gay, más cool, que cuando más polla tragaba, se volvía proporcionalmente en un personaje más chulo. Yo creo que eso es aplicable a Remus pero al cien por cien XDD. Bueno, espero que este cap te haya gustado! Y a ver si la próxima vez que hablamos me comentas el fic de "Os apuesto lo que sea a que..." (es que es uno de mis preferido ;)) y así de paso me aumenta todavía más el ego XD. En fin, ciao! No vemos!

**Rasaabe:** Sí, el otro chap era más o menos de transición, porque quería que pasara lo del principio . En este cap hay algo más de acción (creo yo). Y bueno, eso de actualizar pronto... La verdad es que no tengo ese concepto demasiado claro XDD. Es algo que intento mejorar pero no puedoooor, es superior a mí! A mí es que me cuesta meter la acción, siempre me acabo yendo por las ramas con los argumentos secundarios, ag! Supongo que por eso me gustan mas los one-shots: ahí vas a lo que vas, porque o pones la trama o pones la trama, no hay más. En los fics por chaps me puedo enrollar, y enrollar... y eso conmigo es un peligro :P. En, fin, ya que voy a intentarlo, empiezo a intentarlo ahora XDDD. Espero que este chap te guste un poco más que el anterior (bueno, y el siguiente más que este, etc. etc. hasta el infinito). Ciao! Besos!

**Katze:** Hello! Sí! Es cursi! Aggggg. Y sí que me obsesioné. Encima iba contándole a todo el mundo la jugada: "¿Sabes esos libros que me estoy leyendo? A pasado esto, esto y lo otro, y yo me quedé, tal, y me gusta eso de allà porque bla, bla, bla" Yo creo que cuando los terminé mi familia y mis amigos montaron una fiesta detrás mía. Todo: Oooooooooooooeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooo! Y no, no me he leído los libros de Sally Lockhart. Están bien? Me los tendré que leer (yo solita me pregunto, me contesto... si es que soy una gracia!). Y bueno, cmo dijiste lo de francés lo he puesto al lado XD, es que me di cuenta después, soy doña despistada :P. Yo es que a mí, estoy escribiendo un fic, y de repente se me viene una escen que podría poner pero que NO va con el chap que en ese momento estoy trabajando. Pero me empieza a dar vueltas, y vueltas, y lo único que se me ocurre es esa escena que no pega! Y hasta que consigo escribir algo, que suele ser como semanas después de que se ma haya ocurrido la idea. Encima después esta se me olvida y cuándo la intento recuperar ya no me sale tan fantástica como la había imaginado XD. Me encantaría saber dibujar, porque soy una persona muy gráfica (todos siempre me dicen que gesticulo demasiado) y todas las escenas se me ocurren en la mente en forma de cómic y luego es súper difícil plasmar en palabras lo que se me ha ocurrido en imágenes (y más formato cómic. Inténtale explicar a alguien una tira cómica y sabrás lo que te digo, una experiencia horrible). Bueno, y me encanta que te gusten los caps de este fic! Siempre que alguien me dice algo así me alegra el día, estoy a todas horas como¡yaaaaaaaaay! Bueno, a todas horas no, cuando me acuerdo, que a veces resulta ser en los peores momentos, y como yo soy incapaz de NO decir lo que se me pasa por la cabeza, te puedes imaginar... (y sí, me he metido en más de un lío por eso, que le vamos a hacer). Y tú que había escrito un review más o menos corto y yo mira. Sin remedio. Bueno, y te recuerdo lo del msn porque soy una pelma y porque sí XD. Ciao! Espero que este chap también te guste!

**D.Mo:** Y sí, lo de caer la cara sobre el escritorio sin ideas me pasa mucho, y literalmente (tengo una preocupante costumbre de golpearme la cabeza contra las mesas, y NO, no sólo sale en los animes, en mi caso es real). Ua! Es que al tema del carpe diem yo le he dado muchas vueltas, porque cuando lo dicen pare ahí súper guay y que si no lo sigues eres un aburrido y todo eso... Pero normalmente no se ve el aspecto negativo: la irresponsabilidad de las propias acciones, el peso que tienen que acarrear los que te rodean por culpa precisamente de eso, de la irresponsabilidad... Y podría estar hablando y hablando sobre el tema, porque me encanta dar discursitos, pero mejor me paro o no acabamos nunca y los reviews ya me ocupan dos hojas y algún día tengo que aprender a controlarme. ¿Qué le pasará a Sirius, que le pasará¿El chico cayó al final del burro? Mmm... no sé, no sé... Y no, por ahora vemos que la homosexualidad no es lo suyo¿conseguirá Remus hacerlo cambiar de idea? (bueno, todos sabemos que sí, porque sino no sería un Remus/Sirius, pero bueno, me encanta hacer preguntas de culebrón malo XDDD). Y ya lo tengo decidido: en el próximo chap va a haber mucho Sirius... je,je . No puedo evitar que mi Remus sea mi preferido, así que me va a doler, pero bueno, lo que se tiene que hacer se tiene que hacer (pose de sacrificada) Todo sea por la patria! (noooooo! Me estoy volviendo norteamericana! Salvadme!) y a uno de la radio, que le oí decir que tendría que haber una asignatura obligatoria que se llamase civismo (cosa que me parece muy bien) pero que dijo que nos tendría que enseñar a cantar el himno, como en estados unidos! No! El día que vea banderas españolitas en las casa, como pasa allá, yo me voy a vivir a la India, lo juro. Y Remus es mío! Muajajaja! Pero como esto es un ordenador, lo puedo copiar y pegar y enviártelo, que te parece? ;). Y sí! A mí Bush no me puede, yo digo que los guiones se quedan y los guiones se quedan, no sabe con quien se ha metido (porque pongo a Bush? Porque es mi chivo expiatorio particular XDDD, no se que voy a hacer cuando EEUU cambien de presidente, porque encima Aznar ya no está aquí tampoco, tendré que pasar a Blair o algo...). En fin, me agregas al msn y montamos la revolución! Muajajaja! Espero que te guste lo que sale de Remus en este chap ;). Besos!

**GabyKinomoto: **Bueno, lo de pareja formal... je, je :). Me encanta hacer eso! Muajajaja! En fin, a mí es que me encantan los misterios relacionados con obras de arte! Sea un libro, un cuadro, una partitura... Lo adoro! Y, respeto todas las opiniones, pero a mí no me gustó el Código DaVinci! Bueno, de hecho sólo conozco a otra persona que no le hay gustado, tiene 56 años e iba conmigo el año pasado a inglés a la Escuela Oficial de Idiomas. Estamos las dos contra el mundo XDDD. Voy a decir la principal razón por la que no me gusta: las explicaciones vienen a golpes, con un personaje explicándoselo al otro. Y eso que toca temas que son vox populi, como el de que la Gioconda pudiese ser Leonardo DaVinci pero en mujer, o que en el cuadro de la última cena haya una mujer, pero también hay que pensar que es que en esa época estaba prohibido dibujar un cuadro religioso sin una virgen (todo el conflicto católico/luterano), que de echo, a María no la hicieron virgen hasta bastante tarde, etc... Así que, poniendo pequeñas pistas, sí que habría habido gente capaz de ir descubriendo cosas, o el lector habría dicho¡vaya! Por eso antes ha pasado eso, o tal se ha fijado en eso otro, etc... Y yo creo que eso es un GRAN incentivo, no me gusta cuando la información se da así, a grandes bocanadas. Pero esa es mi humilde opinión compartida por nadie XDD, así que tampoco debe tenerse muy en cuenta :P. A mí los que me gustan son los libros petardos de Ken Follet (porque hay algunos petardos de verdad, pero yo los leo igual :P). Él al menos lo reconoce: "yo lo que hago no es literatura, sino libros de entretenimiento". Aunque si mi estilo se parece al de Dan Brown, no me importa, la verdad, porque vende como rosquillas! Si algún día me hago rica y famosa (típica frase XD) escribiré un libro de misterio sobre pintura y te lo dedicaré, por verme futuro ;). Besos! Y espero que este cap también te haya gustado! A ver si me agregas en el msn y hacemos una discusión filosófica sobre Dan Brown! (me encantan ese tipo de conversaciones!)

Como habéis podido ver, yo aquí soy de las que no presionan, así que os recuerdo lo del msn, que vendría a ser **_M (barra baja) coulter (arroba) hotmail . com_**. (Todos: Pelma!)

En fin, ciao, que seáis re-felices, y no os olvidéis de dejar un review!


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer**

**Advertencia:** Seguramente encontraréis más faltas de ortografía y gramaticales de lo normal, pero es que me da pereza corregirlo :P.

**Nota:** Pregunta importante: no tendría que contestas los reviews al final del fic (tampoco tendría que hacer muchas cosas pero las hago XDD) así que necesito que me digáis claramente si os gusta que lo haga así o preferís que ponga reply en los reviews firmados? La decisión es vuestra, pero por favor, decídmelo. Zanks ;)

**Dedicatoria:** Este chap va por Elanor Blackriver y Terry Moon, ya sabrán porqué XDDD (tened miedo, mucho miedo)

**Capítuo 4**

En esos momentos Christian tenía uno de sus pijamas y estaba entre sus sábanas.

Remus rodeó el tazón de chocolate que se acababa de preparar con las manos, intentando que el exceso de calor pasara a su cuerpo a través de la piel de las yemas de sus dedos y llegase hasta la punta de sus pies.

Sopló sobre el líquido marrón en un vano intento de enfriarlo más rápidamente. Como las tres veces anteriores, sólo consiguió que el vapor se fuese durante los segundos en que el aire estuvo saliendo de entre sus labios, para volver después a subir en la misma columna de formas voluptuosas.

La francesita ya hacía mucho que se había ido con un trato firmado dentro de su carpeta, Sirius seguía durmiendo en el sofá con gotas del antídoto que habían intentado administrarle sin demasiado éxito colgando de la comisura de su boca y él se encontraba sentado en la cocina, con su taza sobre el banco que separaba la estancia del salón y la vista perdida en algún punto de la pared gris.

A sólo un pasillo de distancia se encontraba el contraste de negro contra blanco que había plagado últimamente sus fantasías. Los gruesos labios que tantas noches, tras sus ojos cerrados, se habían posado sobre los suyos, estaban esperándole entreabiertos. La camiseta blanca que se ponía casi siempre que decidía entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo en esos momentos cubría el torso que tantas veces había imaginado acariciar. ¿Sería la piel de ébano tan suave como aquella que cubría el clarinete que estuvo tocando durante cinco años? La imagen del clarinete sobre su cama lo había acompañado desde los diez hasta los quince. Y ahora lo volvía a tener. Otra vez sus sábanas blancas le presentaban en bandeja al hipnotizante negro de formas redondas que pedía a gritos que descubrieses todos y cada unos de sus secretos. A sólo un pasillo.

Suponía que tendría que conformarse con el marrón contra amarillo, pensó bajando los ojos hacia la taza que sostenía entre sus manos.

Meneó la cabeza y los hombros rápidamente soltando un siseo y apretó todavía más el tazón cuando sintió como un escalofrío recorría todas sus vértebras.

Levantó las dos manos y pegó un pequeño trago, intentando que el líquido que bajaba quemándole la garganta se llevara a su estómago las imágenes que tenía en la cabeza.

El quemazón del esófago le llenó los ojos de lágrimas que intentó contener hasta que el aire le enfrió el cuerpo y, junto a él, la mente. Entonces y sólo entonces, dejó a las dos gotas que esperaban impacientes bajar por sus mejillas. Quiso imaginar que en vez de ser una reacción biológica se estaban lamentando por la oportunidad perdida y, con ella, todas las otras que habían sucedido desde que el primer mono decidió quedarse en el árbol en vez de bajar junto a sus compañeros.

¿No tendría galletas o algo para mojar?

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y susurró "Accio galletas" con un movimiento vago de muñeca. A esas horas de la madrugada tenía pereza hasta para hacer un simple lumos.

Un pequeño paquete de galletas con trocitos de chocolate se posó sin ruido alguno sobre el banco.

Remus suspiró exasperado. ¿Su varita era incapaz de entender que para mojar con chocolate NO quería chocolate?

.- Accio galletas de trigo.

Estuvo esperando unos segundos mientras le seguía soplando a la taza para que se enfriase.

Vaya, tendría que añadir galletas a la lista de la compra.

.- Accio magdalenas- susurró girando un poco el cuerpo. A medio hechizo y a última hora, añadió- de las grandes y redondas.

Esta vez la bolsa estuvo a punto de pegarle en la cabeza. En último momento la agachó y fue a dar contra el sofá.

Oh, mierda.

Señaló a la bolsa de plástico y, sin abrir la boca, hizo un Wingardium leviosa y atrajo las magdalenas lentamente hacia sus manos. No pudo evitar hacer que hiciera dos o tres figuras en el aire. Sonrió recordando como James siempre lo estaba retando en Hogwarts a que le hiciese hacer a su cuchara figuras en el aire que él no pudiese hacer sobre la escoba. De hecho, la mayoría de visitas de su amigo al hospital había sido por culpa de sus intentos. Pero cuando por fin conseguía realizar alguna de las acrobacias, tenía un rostro radiante durante días.

Abrió la bolsa intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, pero en el silencio que se encontraba la casa, cada ruido del plástico parecía una tormenta. Cuando por fin cogió una de las magdalenas, contuvo el aire para comprobar que Sirius no se había despertado.

Metió la punta de la magdalena en el tazón hasta que notó que estaba apunto de romperse y entonces inclinó la cabeza para poder pegarle un mordisco antes de que se rompiese del todo.

Mientras mojaba la magdalena por segunda vez, fijó la vista en el gran respaldero del sofá que escondía a su compañero de piso.

Sirius. Otro misterio por descubrir.

Siempre que pensaba que lo conocía como la palma de su mano, hacía alguna estupidez mayor de lo normal que le destrozaba parte del esquema. Poco a poco, con las partes que iban quedando, se había podido hacer una idea más o menos exacta de cuales eran los hilos que formaban parte de la extraña red de telarañas que era el ex-heredero de los Black. Pero un día, de repente, había decidido no salir de casa y la mitad de su imagen se había ido a la mierda.

.- Padfoot... ¿qué es lo que ha cambiado?- susurró tomando un largo trago de chocolate.

Como respondiéndole, al otro lado del sofá Sirius soltó un gruñido y arqueó su espalda mientras estiraba los brazos. Cuando por fin sintió que la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba lista para ponerse en movimiento, parpadeó un par de veces antes de abrir por completo los ojos. Se pasó una mano por la cara antes de coger una gran cantidad de aire y aguantarlo durante unos segundos, como hacía siempre que se despertaba. ¿Dónde estaba? Desde hacía un par de años, y, sin saber porqué, siempre le costaba un par de minutos entrar en situación cada vez volvía al mundo de los seres conscientes. Estaba en el sofá de su casa, una casa que compartía con su amigo Remus Lupin, un licántropo que siempre llamaba Moony. Tenía veintidós años y trabajaba como auror en el Ministerio. Se giró y enterró la cara en la tela rugosa del sofá. La tarde anterior había invitado a otro amigo, Peter Pettigrew, a tomar una mouse de limón que le había preparado Moony porque él se había ido por ahí con el que parecía ser su primer novio serio en milenios.

Ese último pensamiento le despejó por completo. Soltó otro gruñido y dio un puñetazo al sofá cabreado.

Detrás de él oyó un sonido suave de porcelana contra madera.

Se incorporó hasta quedar arrodillado y se giró para encarar lo que suponía era el banco de la cocina.

Oh, mierda. Todo estaba terriblemente oscuro. ¿Qué hora sería?

.- ¿Moony?- murmuró esperanzado.

.- ¿Padfoot?. ¿Ya despertaste?

El pelinegro se levantó y se sentó en un taburete al otro lado del banco que definía el espacio reservado para la cocina.

.- Mmmm, sí-contestó innecesariamente pasándose una mano por el pelo con la voz todavía adormilada.- No creo que le haya sentado demasiado bien a Wortmy que me durmiese en medio de su visita.

.- Padfoot- dijo Remus con voz seria y apartando la taza vacía a un lado.

.- ¿Sí?

.- Wortmail se fue de viaje hace diez días y no volverá hasta dentro de un mes.

Sirius parpadeó diversas veces mientras intentaba asimilar la información.

.- No puede ser.

Remus apoyó su cabeza sobre un puño y dejó a su amigo continuar antes de explicarle la situación. O parte de la situación.

.-Si ayer vino¡y hoy también!

.- No era Wortmail, Pads- murmuró suspirando.

Ahora Sirius se enfadaría y diría levantando la voz:

.- ¿Crees que soy estúpido o algo? Además¿quién sabrá mejor si vino a verme?. ¿Tú o yo?

El licántropo intentó reprimir una sonrisa. Al parecer todavía era capaz de adivinar sus reacciones. Conteniendo el aliento, esperó a que continuase. Si lo decía, quería decir que estaba cogiéndole el punto a los cambios bruscos en la personalidad del animago, si no, tendría que volver a empezar a reconstruir sus teorías sobre los desarrollos de la mente que se escondía bajo la mata de pelo negro.

.- Además, tú estabas por ahí con tu francesito¿No?.¿Qué tienes que saber tú?- dijo prácticamente escupiendo sus palabras en un tono entre amargo y enfadado.

Esta vez el castaño no lo pudo evitar y dibujó una sonrisa triunfal. Justo en la diana.

Desde que vio la expresión de enfado en la cara del joven prepotente cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador envió al pequeño aristócrata a Gryffindor, se había tomado la tarea de descubrir todos sus secretos con la misma metodología que después aplicaría a sus cuadros. Primero había que quitar poco a poco las capas de barniz y el estropicio que habían hecho sobre el cuadro tanto el tiempo como otros restauradores o pintores, hasta quedarse con la pintura original, pura y estropeada. Con el cuadro desnudo de toda máscara que la escondiese, tenía que averiguar todas las condiciones que rodeaban la creación de la obra: todo lo que sucedía en esa época, cómo pensaban lo que vivieron en ella, los hechos que sucedieron en el país de origen del autor, todos y cada uno de los detalles de la vida de este, qué personas le rodeaban y como eran las mentalidades de estas, como afectaron las vidas de su alrededor a la suya propia, el día a día del pintor mientras creaba el cuadro que tenía que restaurar... Después tocaba lo más difícil: descubrir el espíritu que había detrás de cada pincelada de la obra para poder adivinar como había sido originalmente y así volverlo a recrear, mostrar al mundo un trozo de su historia, un recuerdo de lo que fue, un trozo del pasado resurgido en el presente para que cualquiera pudiese verlo y aprender a no cometer los mismos errores que hicieron nuestros antepasados...

Con Sirius la tercera fase estaba resultando especialmente difícil.

.- Escucha Pads, quien ha venido estos dos días tiene diecisiete años y se llama Marianne. Es una muggle que estudia en la Facultad de Estudio de la Magia y que cree que se ha llevado esto a casa- contestó sacándose del bolsillo unas fotos.

Si la niña se creía que era lista, él lo era más. Sabía demasiado bien que ella se había quedado con unas fotos en el bolsillo de su cazadora que cuando le había dado las otras. Pero no pasó su estancia en centro-europa como carterista por nada. Cuando llegaron a Francia era capaz de quitarte todos los billetes de la cartera que tenías entre las dos manos sin que te dieses cuenta. Al parecer no había perdido del todo su estilo.

Sirius hizo un pequeño lumos en silencio y observó las cinco fotos de uno de los cuadros que había visto en el estudio de Remus hechas desde diferentes ángulos.

.- La poción multijugos puede hacer maravillas. Nunca entenderé como algo tan peligroso es tan fácil de hacer- dijo Remus después de unos minutos de silencio.- Puso una variante de la poción para dormir en la mouse. Chris y yo la pillamos y nos tuvo que dar el antídoto- terminó sacándose el frasco medio vació del otro bolsillo.

.- ¿Chris?. ¿No estabas con un tal Tom?- preguntó dejando las fotos hacia un lado.

.- Sí, bueno...- empezó Remus removiéndose incómodo en su asiento.- Digamos que pasaron una serie de cosas, me volví, y Chris estaba aquí esperándome para hablar de la obra en la que estamos trabajando...

.- ¿Qué ha hecho?- interrumpió Sirius reposando ambos brazos en la superficie de madera.

.- ¿Qué ha hecho quién?

.- ¿Quién va a ser? Tom. ¿Qué ha hecho?

Remus giró la cabeza hacia un lado y tragó saliva. No sabía porqué, pero era incapaz de decir la verdad. Mientras subía las escaleras pensaba gritarle de todo al pelinegro. Pensaba decirle que era un malcriado estúpido, quería tirarle todos sus trapos sucios a la cara y cobrarse su venganza al ver como el ex-aristócrata no sabía que hacer con ellos. A cada peldaño que subía se había preparado mentalmente una parte del discurso que le pensaba soltar, contándole absolutamente todos los detalles de la noche y como se había sentido en cada segundo por su culpa.

Pero a las cuatro menos cuarto de la noche y con Sirius acabado de levantar a sólo dos palmos de distancia no podía decir nada.

Se relamió los labios mientras una voz en su cerebro le decía que le gritara al chico que estaba delante de él como Tom no había hecho absolutamente nada, que era una de las personas más encantadoras que conocía y que toda la culpa era suya, suya y solamente suya. Pero eso sólo le hacía recordar la cara del francés cuando se había ido y como había estado fantaseando con un chico de diecinueve años mientras su novio estaba sólo en su casa, seguramente sintiendo que había hecho algo mal en su relación cuando el único problema entre los dos era él.

.- Tom no ha hecho nada- susurró Remus sintiéndose más y más pequeño a cada palabra que decía. Desvió la mirada hacia abajo y la posó en una migaja de magdalena.

Antes de continuar hablando puso él también los brazos sobre el banco y entrelazó los dedos, nervioso. La noche siempre lo hacía más sentimental y propenso a verlo todo de color negro. Si a eso le añadía el estrés acumulado durante todo el día, convertía ese momento el menos indicado para abrir su corazón a una persona como Sirius, que se había pasado once años escudándose del mundo exterior a base de negar los efectos que las acciones de la personas tenían sobre la vida de aquellos que estaban a su alrededor.

Pero Sirius, en un gesto totalmente extraño en él, posó sus manos sobre las inquietas de Remus para evitar que las siguiese moviendo y tranquilizarlo un poco.

.- No creo que lo entiendas...- murmuró en un último acto de resistencia.

.- Venga, vamos, dame un poco más de crédito.

Seguramente el castaño no se acordaba, pero Sirius tenía grabada en la mente esa misma conversación con los papeles cambiados. Dormitorio Gryffindor, sexto curso, abril, sábado día treinta, no sabía demasiado bien si las cinco o las seis de la tarde. Esas Pascuas lo habían echado finalmente de casa. Bueno, en realidad se había ido, pero era eso o pasar los últimos días de vacaciones peor que el elfo doméstico, su padre se lo había dejado bastante claro. Así que en esos momentos se encontraba tumbado boca abajo en su cama sintiéndose deprimido y cabreado contra el mundo en general cuando Remus entró. Él, por supuesto, se había levantado rápidamente, haciendo como si hubiese estado buscando una revista de quidditch que se encontraba debajo de la cama, y empezó a simular que la leía completamente absorbido. Remus se sentó al borde de su cama mientras él hacía como si no estuviera mirando a su amigo de reojo. El licántropo, con una pequeña sonrisa, le quitó suavemente la revista de las manos, las cogió entre las suyas, y le preguntó qué le pasaba. Primero, él había dicho que nada y que lo soltase. Pero Remus, sin cambiar el tono amable de su voz, siguió insistiendo hasta que al final el pelinegro desvió la vista al infinito y susurró un "No creo que lo entiendas". Y Remus le había contestado justo lo mismo que había dicho él

No vio ningún destello de recognición en los ojos verde y ámbar de su amigo, pero las palabras tuvieron el mismo efecto en el castaño que tuvieron sobre él tanto tiempo atrás.

.- Hay veces que te enamoras perdidamente de quien ya sabes de antemano que no se lo merece- empezó Remus entrelazando sus dedos permanentemente bronceados con lo pálidos del joven delante suya.- Y la mayoría de veces también eres consciente que no te va a corresponder de ninguna de las maneras. Pero también hay otras que surge alguien maravilloso y que está loco por ti, pero por más que quieres eres incapaz de corresponderle como sabes que deberías.

Separó las manos de las del pelinegro y las utilizó para apoyar su barbilla.

.- Si hay alguien con el quien podría imaginarme viviendo el resto de mi vida, es Tom. Es simplemente perfecto. Tenemos gustos parecidos pero no demasiado como para aburrirnos, los dos tenemos trabajos relacionados con un arte, pero bastante alejados entre sí como para que no interfieran en nuestra vida en común. Es guapo, tiene cultura, conoce perfectamente tanto el mundo muggle como el mágico. Ya sabe que soy un licántropo y no le importa. Y, lo más importante, se está enamorando de mí.

Suspiró, levantó la vista y la fijó en los orbes grisáceos que estaban mirándolo atentamente.

.- Pero yo no consigo que lo que siento por él pase a ser más que amistad y atracción física.

Sirius no sabía que cara poner. El licántropo nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos o sus problemas con nadie. Normalmente era él quien escuchaba como los otros hablaban y hablaban de lo que les pasaba por la cabeza con una sonrisa y sin interrumpir. Pero a él nunca le había tocado hacer ese papel.

Sí, era verdad que durante años había tenido que escuchar a James hablar sobre Lily, sobre como la quería, que ella lo odiaba, que no sabía que hacer, y mil tonterías más relacionadas con la pelirroja durante horas. Pero él siempre podía desconectar y asentir de vez en cuando, que al fin y al cabo era lo que quería su amigo del alma. Pero nunca había tenido que dar un consejo a nadie, nunca se había tenido que parar a reflexionar sobre los sentimientos de alguien para poder apoyarle...

Y de repente venía Remus y empezaba a hablarle de sus sentimientos hacia un _chico_.

.- No sé para que hablo- bufó el licántropo volviendo a girar la cabeza.- Si ya sabía yo que no ibas a comprender- suspiró más para él que para Sirius.

Se levantó y cogió el pijama y la manta que había dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina. Dejó el bulto de ropa sobre el sofá y se quitó los pantalones. Los dobló cuidadosamente y los dejó sobre una silla ante de meter las piernas en los camales de su pijama viejo.

.- ¿Qué haces?

.- Me estoy vistiendo para ir a dormir.

.- ¿Aquí?

Remus rodó los ojos. No sabía porque antes había pensado que Sirius era difícil de descifrar. Parecía que, al fin y al cabo, sería verdad que el animago se comportaba como se comportaba porque realmente pensaba que él era la única persona en el mundo y que todo lo demás existía sólo en relación a él.

.- No puedo ir a mi habitación- contestó el licántropo. Y antes que el pelinegro preguntase, contestó a lo que sabía que estaba a punto de salir de los finos labios de su amigo.- Christian está durmiendo en mi cama. Y no pienso ir- dijo dándole a sus últimas palabras un tono tajante para dejar claro que la conversación se acababa ahí.

Se acostó y se tiró la manta por encima.

Podía oír como Sirius se removía incómodo en su silla. Se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia él pero paró. Prácticamente podía ver como abría la boca y la volvía a cerrar varias veces sólo con oír como cada vez cogía aire sólo para volverlo a soltar sin decir nada.

.- Moony...

.- ¿Sí?- preguntó al cabo de unos segundos de silencio incómodo. Si decía lo que pensaba, iba a dar la pintura de Sirius por terminada.

.- Si quieres puedes dormir conmigo.

.- No hace falta- dijo intentando esconder el tono amargo de su voz.

Ya estaba. El hombre de piel lechosa ya no tenía más secretos que poder descubrir.

.- Y Moony...

Esta vez Remus no contestó. Algo húmedo estaba cayéndole desde el lagrimal hasta la barbilla, pero se negaba a aceptar que eran lágrimas. No tenía que llorar por una tontería como esa, era una completa estupidez. ¿Y qué si al final resultaba que Sirius Black era un personaje totalmente plano? Tampoco era el fin del mundo. Pero el nudo de su garganta le decía todo lo contrario.

.- Siento el no poder comprender.

Y, como siempre, Sirius volvía a demostrar lo equivocado que estaba.

Oyó como su amigo se alejaba lentamente hacia su habitación.

.- Pads...

.- ¿Sí?

.- La verdad es que este sofá es bastante incómodo.

* * *

.- Hay un problema con la partida- informó Christian mientras Remus se acababa el café.

.- ¿Cómo?- preguntó el licántropo, todavía sin estar despierto del todo.

Tenía que reconocer que esa noche había dormido genial, pero los ruidos del patoso de Christian en la cocina lo había despertado allá por las ocho y cuarto, así que apenas había dormido tres horas y media.

.- Con la partida, hay un problema.

Remus parpadeó un par de vez intentando situarse. Bien, había un problema, eso lo alcanzaba a comprender. Con una partida... ¿Partida de qué?

.- ¡El cuadro!

Christian lo miró entre cohibido y extrañado, sin llegar a entender la exclamación del hombre que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa.

.- Eeeeeh... sí, el cuadro.

Remus se acabó de despejar del todo.

Según le había explicado Christian, la partida parecía bastante fácil. El negro la había hecho hacia atrás hasta un punto bastante lógico, con prácticamente todas las fichas en el tablero, y la había vuelto a hacer hasta llegar al punto original. Según parecía, habían dos caminos distintos por los que se podía llegar a la situación que representaba la pintura lo que, según el ajedrecista, era la única cosa inusual, ya que la posición en que estaban pintadas las fichas era bastante extraño y era raro que hubiese más de una vía para llegar a ese punto.

No parecía que tuviese que haber ningún problema.

.- El otro día intente ir más allá del punto en que lo dejé. Más allá para atrás quiero decir. Bueno, lo que estoy diciendo es...

.- Que el otro día intentaste llevar la partida más atrás de dónde la habías dejado¿no?- lo interrumpió el licántropo.

Sabía por experiencia que si dejaba a su compañero liarse con las palabras sin ayudarle, no iban a acabar nunca. En esos últimos días había descubierto que el negro no era sólo patoso en cuanto a gesto, sino que su lengua solía estar continuamente trabada cuando tenía que decir algo más o menos largo. Y más en una situación de estrés, como parecía ser esa para él.

.- Sí, eso mismo. Y a los dos pasos para atrás. Bueno, que en las dos situaciones que vimos de donde podíamos partir ¿te acuerdas? Aquellos con el alfil...

.- Sí, me acuerdo perfectamente de las dos.

.- O bien, sí, claro, supongo. Bien. ¿Tienes otro tablero?

Remus fue hacía el salón y volvió con su varita y una paquete de tabaco prácticamente vacío. Sacó un cigarrillo con los dientes, directamente de la caja, lo encendió con la varita, y tomó una calada profunda que aguantó un buen rato antes de sacar el humo por la nariz. Era su primer cigarro del día y pensaba disfrutarlo como se merecía.

Con otro movimiento de varita, duplicó el tablero que el chico había dejado encima de la mesa.

.- Ahora ya sí- dijo con una sonrisa y apartando el cigarro a un lado para que el humo no le impidiese ver la cara de su compañero.

Y ahí estaba.

Una vez más, el Christian que le quitaba el sueño estaba delante de él. Los ojos destellando inteligencia, postura digna de Sirius en sus momentos más arrogantes, colocando las piezas en ambos tableros de memoria.

Giró el primero de manera que Remus se quedase con las piezas negras y empezó a hablar con la voz profunda que se le hacía en esos momentos.

.- Ahora en estos momentos me tocaría mover a mí, así que el anterior movimiento a sido tuyo. ¿Qué es lo que has podido hacer?

Remus entrelazó los dedos y apoyó la barbilla sobre ellos, concentrando toda su atención en las fichas marfil y ébano. Tenía grabada en la memoria la explicación de Chris de cómo habían llegados las piezas a esa situación, así que tenía una idea de que era lo primero que tenía que hacer.

.- No he podido mover este caballo, porque sólo podía venir de esta casilla, que está ocupada, o de aquí, donde se lo habrían comido sin ningún problema.

.- Ajá.

El licántropo podía sentir a su corazón palpitando más fuerte de lo normal. Se pasó la lengua por los labios con la respiración acelerada, no tanto como para que alguien lo notase, pero sí para que él se sintiese como si estuviese otra vez en la biblioteca de Hogwarts intentando resolver un problema de Aritmética de apariencia supuestamente complicada pero que él ya sabía antes de comenzar que tenía una resolución mucho más sencilla que sólo él y dos o tres más de su curso serían capaces de encontrar.

Marcó mentalmente todos los posibles caminos que podían haber hecho las piezas una y otra vez. No lo encontraba. Se mordió el labio inferior y entornó los ojos en un intento de verlo de alguna manera diferente. Sabía que tenía la respuesta delante de las narices.

.- Es imposible- dijo Remus levantando los ojos.

Y Christian le dibujó una sonrisa que decía claramente "Sabía que sólo tú podrías averiguarlo".

El licántropo tragó saliva al ver la expresión que esa sonrisa le imprimía en el rostro. Sabía que esa misma cara iba a quedar para la posteridad en su libro de sketchs nomás su propietario se fuese.

.- Eso es. Sólo has podido mover estas cinco fichas. Pero si las pones en los sitios donde podían estar, siempre da lo mismo: el movimiento anterior de mis negras te había dejado en jaque.

.- Y la norma de tener que mover el rey cuando estás en jaque es de las más antiguas que hay¿verdad?

.- Junto con los movimientos de las piezas y la transformación de los peones, exactamente- comentó volviendo a colocar las piezas del tablero de la misma manera que el otro.- Necesitaría otro igual.

Remus volvió a duplicar el tablero que apareció a un lado de los otros dos con las fichas ya colocadas como tenían que estar.

.- Las piezas blancas puede haber llegado hasta aquí de tres maneras: moviendo el alfil, este peón, o esta torre. Con las negras es cuando empieza a verse una complicación.

El joven no añadió nada más, y el castaño supo que esperaba que él diese con la respuesta. Aunque le costase la vida, pensaba volver a sacarle esa sonrisa otra vez.

Después de estar prácticamente diez minutos, que le parecieron tan sólo un par de segundos, concentrado en el primero de los tres problemas que se presentaban delante de él, parpadeó extrañado.

.- Es igual que el anterior- murmuró extrañado.- ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que pase eso?

.- Muy, muy, pocas- contestó Christian sacándose un papelito en el bolsillo donde había copiado un estudio sobre esa probabilidad y se lo pasó.

El licántropo soltó un silbido de admiración y pegó una última calada a la colilla que tenía entre los dedos antes de encender otro cigarro.

Había sido su sire quién le había enseñado a jugar al ajedrez. Ella era ucraniana y, al parecer, lo de jugar al ajedrez era algo que le venía de la familia. Cuando se fugó con el grupo que formaban Teodor, Catherine, sus hermanas, sus hijas y él, lo único que cogió fue un tablero que era una verdadera antigüedad. Ni siquiera en los momentos de más miseria, había aceptado venderlo, a pesar que seguramente valía una pequeña fortuna. Nunca ninguno de ellos se lo había retraído.

Poco a poco, prácticamente toda la familia había aprendido a jugar. De hecho, la primera "ilusión" que crearon Catherine y Teo fue un tablero de ajedrez gigante como regalo de cumpleaños para Alla.

Suponía que, al igual que la licantropía o la pintura, se había convertido en una parte de su vida sin la que, simplemente, ya no sería él.

Nunca había sido un excelente jugador, pero le gustaba pensar que no era demasiado malo. Se sabía algunos trucos bastante simples que le había enseñado Alla e incluso algunos que los había descubierto él mismo.

Iba a poner todo lo que había aprendido durante quince años al servicio de los dos problemas que le quedaban.

Sólo con la mirada, ya supo que no eran como los dos anteriores. Y la vista lo atrajo primero que nada al tablero más alejado de sí.

Podía decir que era instinto, una corazonada... pero la realidad no era esa. Como la mayoría de sus actos y elecciones en la vida, esta había sido guiada puramente por la búsqueda de lo bello. Seguramente, cualquier otro observador no lo habría apreciado pero, definitivamente, la forma en que las piezas estaban colocadas en el tercer tablero tenían algo de inusual, una belleza punzante en su extraña armonía.

Entrecerró los ojos y, apenas rozando con la punta de los dedos, recorrió las casillas que no estaban ocupadas, marcando caminos imaginarios que, sin quererlo, parecían tener un mensaje escrito para él y sólo para él. Con la vista desenfocada y respirando todas las sensaciones que sentía a su alrededor, concentrándose en las suyas propias, iba pasando lentamente de una casilla a otra. En diagonal, hacia la izquierda, todo recto, a la derecha, a la derecha otra vez... Cerró los ojos y volvió a repetir el camino, esta vez concentrándose solamente en los aromas que salían de entre sus propios poros.

Levantó la mano y posó las yemas suavemente sobre lo alto de una torre, la rotó lentamente hasta que sintió un peón cerca y pasó a él. Lentamente fue marcando también un camino en las alturas del pequeño universo que encerraban los 64 cuadrados.

Cuando llegó a la última de las piezas, abrió los ojos de golpe y cogió una gran bocanada de aire.

.- Esta es...- empezó con la mirada descentrada. Cuando sus pupilas se recuperaron del shock y enfocaron su alrededor, se centraron en las del chico que se encontraba delante de él.- Esta es la del cuadro¿verdad? Esta es...

Tragó saliva y bajó la mirada, concentrándose en el dibujo que hacían las piezas. Imaginó el recorrido que podía haber echo cada una de ellas, incluso las que todavía estaban en su posición inicial. Podía ver una mano blanquecina de dedos largos, fuertes, con una pequeña cicatriz en el dorso de la izquierda, colocando las piezas negras de una a una. Habría empezado seguramente por la torre de la derecha, luego el caballo, el alfil, luego otra vez del otro lado hasta llegar al medio. Las manos que se veían capaces de estrangularte si lo quisieran, cogían entonces con delicadeza la reina y el rey y los colocaban a la vez. Mientras ponía los peones uno detrás de otro, empezando del medio y hacia los lados, otras manos prácticamente igual de blancas y mucho más finas con los huesos y las venas claramente marcados, terminaba de poner el peón de la derecha, después de haber puesto el resto uno al lado del otro. Seguramente ella cogería la reina primero y luego pondría a su lado al rey antes de protegerlos con los dos alfiles. Finalmente pondría el caballo y la torre del lado del rey y luego los otros dos. En ese momento los ojos negro que presidían una expresión seria que y más angulosa de lo normal debido a los finos labios apretados se fijaban en los azules que le esperaban al otro lado del tablero. Unos ojos azules capaces de atrapar a cualquiera pero que los negros miraban impasibles y que se situaban por arriba de una media sonrisa retadora que, como mucho, podía hacer que su contrincante apretase todavía más los labios.

.- Esto...- dijo el licántopo todavía inmergido en su imaginación.- Esto no es una partida de ajedrez.

Esas frase, oída como si la hubiese pronunciado otro, sacó a Remus de su ensoñación.

.- ¡No puede ser!- exclamó Remus ultrajado ante sus propias palabras.- Tiene que ser... Pero...

.- Sí que es una partida de ajedrez- dijo Christian apartando los otros tableros para colocar el bueno en medio.- Sólo que no es ajedrez como lo conocemos hoy en día.

.- ¿Entonces?

El joven suspiró y se relajó en su silla con aspecto derrotado.

.- Tengo alguna idea, pero tengo que saber algo más sobre los personajes.

Sirius, como todas las mañanas, se estiraba por el pasillo. Mientras daba pasos inseguros arqueaba la espalda y estiraba un brazo mientras se lo aguantaba con el otro y al revés. Le dio algunas vueltas al cuello, bostezó y se restregó los ojos antes de entrar al comedor.

Remus y el niñato tenían entre ellos unos cuatro tableros de ajedrez y parecían estar completamente absortos en lo que fuese que estaban diciendo, porque no se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

Levantó los hombros en un gesto de resignación destinado a la pared y se dirigió a la cocina procurando, inconscientemente, no hacer demasiado ruido para que siguieran sin darse cuenta de que estaban ahí.

.- Bien- escuchó que decía el castaño.- Bien. Estaba demasiado concentrado en la partida y he pasado por alto los personajes.

Abrió la nevera buscando que podía coger para hacerse el desayuno.

.- Estoy apunto de terminar el otro cuadro que me quedaba. Cuando esté acabado me concentraré en este.

¡Genial! Helado de vainilla. Sacó el tarro de un litro y comprobó si todavía quedaba. Bueno, lo suficiente para hoy, pero tendrían que comprar más.

.- Finite Incantament.

Cogió una cuchara grande y abocó todo el helado que quedaba en el tazón más grande que tenían.

Se quedó mirándolo con la nariz arrugada unos segundos antes de hacer un movimiento de varita y derretirlo. Ajá, mucho mejor así.

.- ¿Ya te tienes que ir?

Sirius rodó los ojos mientras buscaba algo de bollería con la que acompañar el helado. ¿No podía Remus ser más obvio?

.- Sí, bueno, dije que estaría en casa antes de las diez.

Oh claro, pensó Sirius cogiendo el paquete de magdalenas que la noche anterior Remus se había olvidad de poner en su sitio y, por tanto, fue lo primero que el pelinegro encontró. Seguro que todavía era un niñito de mamá.

Sacó una magdalena y la empezó a destrozar en trozos muy pequeños que iba dejando caer dentro del tazón.

.- ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

Sirius reprimió a duras penas un bufido ante la pregunta. Cogió otra magdalena y la destrozó igual que la anterior.

.- No, da igual, será mejor que no.

Ya podía ver la escena: mamá negra abriendo la puerta para encontrarse a su pequeñín siendo besado apasionadamente contra la pared por un blanco pervertido.

Ahogó una risita mientras comprobaba que la mezcla de helado de vainilla y trocitos de magdalena estaba suficientemente espesa. No, necesitaba una media magdalena más.

Cuando la puerta se cerró se acercó al banco de la cocina y apoyó ahí los codos, con el tazón lleno de una pasta de color indefinido en una mano y la cuchara en la otra. Miró la expresión pensativa que se le había quedado a Remus medio divertido, medio enfadado con el estúpido por hacer que su amigo estuviese como estaba la otra noche.

.- Así que es él- comentó antes de meterse una cucharada de su desayuno en la boca.

.- ¡Padfoot! No sabía que estabas despierto.

.- Bueno, sí, de hace un rato- contestó con la boca llena.

.- Eres realmente asqueroso- dijo con una mueca de asco.- ¿Y que es... _eso_?

.- Helado de vainilla con magdalenas ¿quieres?

.- Ag, no- respondió con vehemencia mientras se sentaba al otro lado del banco de la cocina.

Sirius también cogió la silla que estaba a su lado y sonrió pensando que así era exactamente como estaban la noche anterior, sólo que era Remus el que estaba comiendo justo donde estaba él y él estaba donde en esos momentos estaba el castaño.

.- ¿Es él?- preguntó señalando la puerta con la cuchara

.- ¿Qué?

.- Si es tu amigo, ya sabes, el otro.

.- ¿Cómo que el otro?

.- Lo que me dijiste anoche. Eso de que no podías corresponderle al francesito. Es porque estás enamorado de otro¿verdad? Del negro ese.

Pasando por alto los apelativos despectivos con los que su amigo se refería a su novio y a su compañero de trabajo, negó con la cabeza.

No, se había dado cuenta de que todos los problemas que tenía con Tom radicaban directa o indirectamente en Sirius, y el animago definitivamente no le gustaba.

.- El problema no es que me guste otro- suspiró Remus apoyando la mejilla derecha en su mano y contemplando como su compañero de piso se comía con deleite una de sus horrorosas mezclas de comida.- Y puede que Christian me guste un poco...

Sirius hizo una cara de asco que le arrancó las primeras risas del día.

.- Es joven, de aspecto exótico y es interesante¡no pongas esa cara de incredulidad! Sí que lo es. A veces. Es normal que me guste, pero no es el tipo de persona del que me podría enamorar.

.- ¿Y cuál es?

.- Siempre había pensado... siempre había pensado que alguien como Tom. Pero ahora ya no sé...- dijo con un tono triste.

.- Si te sirve de algo, yo tampoco lo sé- comentó Sirius dibujando una gran sonrisa con la boca llena.

Remus no puedo evitar volver a echarse a reír ante las pintas que tenía su amigo con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que enseñaba todos sus dientes llenos de esa pasta indefinida que estaba comiendo.

.- Lo que sí sé es que ninguna se va a enamorar de ti si te ven así- comentó entre risas.

.- ¡Eh!- gritó Sirius haciéndose el ofendido y tirándole una cucharada de lo que tenía en el tazón.

Remus paró automáticamente de reír y lo miró con cara de no-me-lo-puedo-creer mientras el otro se descojonaba. Cogió el tazón y abocó todo lo que quedaba en el pelo del animago.

.- Eso sí que no¡eso sí que no!- gritó el pelinegro saltando sobre el banco y abalanzándose sobre su amigo que empezó a reír como si no hubiese mañana.

Y mientras se peleaba con su amigo como no lo había hecho desde hacía más de cinco años, se olvidó de Tom, de Christian, de caballeros pelirrojos, rubias masculinas, y los únicos blancos y negros que en ese momento podía reconocer eran los de la piel y el pelo de Sirius.

**Notas de la Autora:** No me lo puedo creer! Ya he terminado el capítulo! Aleluya! No os podréis quejar, eh? Es largísimo! Casi me da un patatús! Yo pensando (cuando solo llevaba cinco páginas) Bien, esto¿cómo coño lo acabo? Diez páginas después, he aquí la respuesta XDDD. Me ha costado.

No ha habido tantas cosas sobre el cuadro como quería, pero no quedaba bien introducir todavía al pintor y los personajes (que era lo que tenía pensado) así que me he conformado con adelantar algo sobre la partida de ajedrez (que no tenía que salir hasta dentro de unos dos capítulos, pero bueno, aquí está).

Cosas de las que estoy orgullosa: por fin! Por fin algo de interacción Remus/Sirius! Yesss! Yo ya pensaba que a este paso esto se iba a convertir en un fanfic gen, sin parejas ni nada, pero sí! Lo conseguí! Quiero morir de felicidad T.T.

También de centrarme un poco en la tensión Remus/Christian para aclararla un poco, creo que la he tratado más o menos satisfactoriamente, aunque de esta parte ya no estoy tan segura.

Punto a aclarar: No, no me apasionan las magdalenas, de echo sólo me las como cómo último recurso: si no quedan ni cereales, ni pan para hacer tostadas ni galletas. No sé como, pero han acabo convirtiéndose en las protas del chap T.T. Me acosan.

Me da la impresión que aquí Remus y Sirius están un poco OC (quiero decir, respecto al carácter que tienen durante el resto del fic), sobretodo en la conversación final. Me gusta pensar que después de la conversación nocturna Sirius vuelve a ser un poco él. Quiero decir, antes de que su familia lo echase de casa y se trastocase un poco por culpa de eso, por eso vuelve a ser así bromista, un auténtico Marauder ;). Y Remus sólo está feliz de recuperar a su amigo y, que cojones¡él también fue un marauder!.¡También ponía bromas y todo eso!

Y he querido introducir un poco de magia doméstica, pequeños hechizos y tal¿qué os parece? Me encanta esto de ver todas las facetas que tiene la magia, sólo de explicarlo me emociono! Kyaaaa!

Bueno, supongo que hay más puntos que aclarar, pero me hace pereza volvérmelo a leer (es que como lo he escrito a trozos, no me acuerdo de casi nada).

Ahora, a lo que siempre digo, la razón de mi existencia: los reviews!. Y en este último cap he tenido menos! Tan horrible ha sido? T.T. En fin, espero que este cap os guste más y sí que dejéis review .

**Elanor Blackriver:** Sí ya, Christian empieza a mosquear XDDD. No, pero después de leer tu review he decidido que quería darle un punto y final más o menos, y bueno, ha salido este cap ;) (gracias por la inspiración!). Así que ya sabes, este chap es pa' ti :P. Me encanta que te encante la familia de Remus, porque tengo toda su historia hasta el último curso del pequeñín :). La francesa también mosquea LO SÉ, pero la necesitaba T.T, intentaré que no salga mucho :P. Y bueno, me tomé la libertad de agregarte así no habían problemas XDDD. En fin, ciao, espero que este chap también te guste!

**gabyKinomoto:** XDDD. Es que el francés es sexy! XD Todos lo queremos utilizar :P. Y lo más de lo más sería Remus hablando francés, me muero... Creo que es lo vamos a arreglar ;). Muchos besos, y espero que este cap te guste (aún sin licántropo buenorro diciendo _voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir_ XD). Ciao!

**Katze:** Noooooooooooooo!.¿Cómo que se te borró?.¡Agggg! Con lo que me gustan los reviews largos... Y bueno, me hice una cuenta en el livejournal, y algún día empezaré a escribir algo... Me podría guiar un poco por las comunidades que hay en castellano, plisssssssss? Es que he encontrado un montón... En inglés U.U. En fin, nada más cuelgue algo serás a la primera a la que avisaré :). Por cierto, si te decides a ayudarme un poquito, puedes enviarme un mail a la dirección de Hotmail o a la que está en mi bio, que es la de yahoo, y la miro con igual de frecuencia que la otra :P. Y cambiando de tema: me alegra que te haya gustado el cap! Espero que este también te guste y que no te corten el review! Besos!

**Terry Moon: **Gracias! Te quiero! Te adoro! Etc! XDDD. No, hacer que la gente adore el Remus/Sirius es mi misión en la vida T.T. Y Remus es the BEST así que es normal que te acabe gustando tarde o pronto (mas bien pronto ;)). Y bueno, quería que Remus se involucrase más con Chris¿mmmm? Con que deseo obvio¿no? Ajá! Toma capítulo! XD Y sí, Sirius es difícil de coger, aunque a veces parezca que no XDDD. Yo también quiero hablar contigo! Maldita diferencia horaria... grrrrrrrr. Espero que este chap te haya gustado igual que los otros! Ciao!

Antes de despedirme, lo pregunto por última vez: preferís que conteste aquí los reviews o que sólo conteste a los firmados con lo del reply? A mí me viene igual de bien una cosa que la otra, así que decidid.

¿Y que os parece? He intentado controlarme! Contestaciones a los reviews cortas, notas finales no demasiado extensas... Me estoy luciendo XDDD. Ale, me cayo pronto antes de estropearlo con una parrafada :P. Besos a todos!

Ciao! Sed felices y no os olvidéis de dejar review!


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer.**

**Advertencias.**

**Nota:** Este capítulo es LARGO. Quiero decir, 30 páginas en word (muy largo). Siento si puede hacerse un poco pesado. Hay por ahí tres flashbacks largos que se pueden leer independientemente, pero son necesarios para la historia, y después de una discusión bastante larga con Barty, me convencó para que los dejase donde están, así que sabeis que la culpa es suya! XDD. De todas maneras voy a indicar el principio y el final de cada flashback para, si alguien quiere, leerse primero el capítulo a secas y los flashbacks al final. En fin, espero que os guste el cap.

**Capitulo 5**

Sirius bostezó y tomó su tiempo en estirarse antes de ir hacia el teléfono que no dejaba de sonar.

Que se esperasen. Además¿quién llamaba a esas horas de la mañana?

.- ¿Diga?

.- Buenos días. ¿Está Remus?

.- Mmmm... ahora mismo está en la ducha. ¿Quién eres?

.- Soy Thomas.

.- ¡Así que tu eres Tom!- exclamó con una sonrisa maliciosa y sentándose en el sofá de un salto.- Y dime...

.- ¡Padfoot¿Quién es?- gritó Remus a través de la puerta.

.- ¡Tu queridito Tom!- contestó chorreando sarcasmo.

Remus salió corriendo del baño, sin siquiera una triste toalla para taparse. ¿Para qué? Siempre se había sentido más cómodo desnudo y Sirius le había visto sin ropa tantas veces como para aburrirse.

Le arrebató el teléfono de las manos y le pegó un suave puñetazo en el hombro.

.- Tom, soy yo- dijo arreglándose el pelo en un gesto automático.

Sirius empezó a hacer como si fuese una chica maquillándose delante de un espejo, poniendo caras bastante ridículas. Remus le levantó el dedo.

.- ¿Ese era Sirius?- preguntó en un tono divertido.

El licántropo rodó los ojos intentando poner expresión de exasperado mientras Sirius montaba el mimo de estar terriblemente ofendido, pero su sonrisa no ayudaba al propósito.

.- Sí, es él.

Al escuchar que hablaban de él, el animago dejó de hacer payasadas y se sentó al lado de su amigo.

.- Al fin y al cabo parece buena persona.

.- Eso es porque no le conoces.

Sirius puso otra vez cara de ofendido y lo empujó a la parte contraria del sofá. Remus dibujó una sonrisa divertida mientras intentaba aparentar incredulidad y le hizo un gesto a su amigo para que parase.

.- Bueno, mejor que te diga ahora para lo que te he llamado, porque si no, no te lo voy a decir nunca.

El moreno se acercó a Remus para empezar a hacerle cosquillas, pero esta vez el castaño le dijo que parase con un gesto serio.

.- Sé que nuestra última cita no acabó especialmente bien. Tenía las expectativas muy altas en esa cena y bueno... sé que no es culpa de nadie lo que pasó y al fin y al cabo me lo pasé genial.

.- Sí, yo también- contestó con una sonrisa.

"_¿Qué pasa?_" escribió Sirius en el aire con la varita. El licántropo dibujó la palabra "después" con los labios.

.- La cuestión, que para mí todo sigue como antes. Y, bueno, me preguntaba si hoy podríamos quedar...

.- Claro, me encantaría.

"_¿Pero no era que no le querías?_"

Remus le cogió la varita para contestarle.

"_Ahora después hablamos_"

.- ¿A que hora te viene bien? Yo después de comer tengo una reunión con un editor.

"_¿Como que después¡El error lo estás haciendo ahora!_"

"_Oh, bueno. Puedo darnos una oportunidad¿no?_"

"_Pero si tu mismo dijiste..._"

.- Esta mañana tengo que ir a la universidad muggle de estudios mágicos¿te apetece acompañarme?

"_Ahora comprendo como te sentías todas esas veces que me decías que no hiciera tal o cual idiotez_"

"_No hables en pasado_"

.- ¡Perfecto¿Te recojo de aquí una hora?

"_No, Moony, está es tu última oportunidad_"

.- De aquí media hora estaré listo.

Sirius se pegó una palmada a la frente. No lo podía creer. De todas las personas del mundo, nunca había imaginado a _Remus_ capaz de tal gilipollez.

.- Bien. Au revoir, Rems.

.- Au revoir.

Colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa. Sirius tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

.- ¿Au revoir, Moony?.¡Au revoir!.¿Pero que coño crees que estás haciendo?

.- Ey, ey, ey, tranquilo.

El pelinegro se pasó una mano por la cara en un gesto que tantas veces había hecho el otro. Toda la escena estaba trasgibersada: tenía que ser Remus el que le estuviese haciendo ver a Sirius que había hecho una tontería u otra, y no al revés.

El animago intentó calmarse. Por primera vez estaba en la parte perdedora de la ecuación y no sabía demasiado bien que hacer.

.- Moony, en serio, creo que no deberías salir con él. No le quieres y acabarás haciéndole más daño al final. Te conozco y sé que cuando eso pase te vas a sentir terriblemente culpable.

Remus, más que otras personas, no soportaba que lo acorralasen ni física ni verbalmente, así que desde siempre había procurado tener la respuesta más sarcástica, el comentario más cortante apunto para poder evitar el llegar a tener ninguna batalla verbal y, si la tenía, poder salir de ella fácilmente. Pero cuando se daba la extraña ocasión en que alguien conseguía tener la carta dominante en una discusión, su mecanismo de autodefensa si activaba automáticamente. Gritaba, maldecía y, en general, se comportaba de manera totalmente irracional hasta que conseguía recuperar su espacio y respirar. Su hermana siempre le decía que tenía el caso de claustrofobia más extraño que hubiese visto nunca. Y ella había visto mucho, y todo sobre el peor aspecto de la humanidad.

Los síntomas estaban claros: la respiración entrecortada, la leve sensación de mareo que le hacía ver las cosas ligeramente borrosas, el zumbido en lo oídos...

Pero claro, Sirius nunca había visto a su amigo en esa situación, así que no supo interpretar los signos.

.- No te metas en lo que hago y lo que no hago- gruñó Remus en una frase que no solía decir nunca.

.- ¡Pues luego no me vengas llorando a contarme lo mal que te sientes!.¡Porque lo tendrás merecido!

.- ¡Calla, calla, CALLA!- gritó el licántropo histérico

Sirius parpadeó confuso. Esa no era una actitud normal en Remus. Su amigo siempre intentaba tomar la vía de la conversación civilizada. Y podía sentir el pánico en todas y cada una de las sílabas que salían de los gruesos labios del rubio.

.- ¡Nunca te he pedido que me consolaras!.¡Estos últimos cinco años he estado viviendo sin que notases mi existencia y puedo continuar otros cinco años más así!. ¡NO TE NECESITO!

Eso no estaba bien. Nada bien. Ese no era Moony. Ese no _podía_ ser Moony. Ahí pasaba algo extraño. Remus estaba apunto del colapso nervioso y el pelinegro, más que escuchar las palabras, había escuchado el tono histérico y casi llorando en que las había dicho.

.- Moony...- susurró posando una mano en el antebrazo del castaño.

.- ¡NO ME TOQUES!- chilló apartándolo de un manotazo.

.- Escucha Moony...- intentó cogiéndole suavemente de los hombros.

.- ¡QUE TE APARTES!- volvió a chillar empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Buscando desesperado en su memoria que hacer, se acordó de una escena en la enfermería: Remus en la cama con su hermana y el marido de esta a un lado y su sire y sus dos otras hermanas al otro. Era el día después de haber enviado a Snape al Sauce Boxeador. Le acababan de decir quien había sido el culpable de que uno de sus mayores enemigos descubriese su más grande secreto, y se había puesto completamente histérico. ¿Qué había hecho su hermana mayor?

.- Mira Remus...- empezó cogiéndole los brazos y formando con ello un círculo delante del licántropo. Sirius se puso justo delante, le cogió de las manos y empezó a hablarle mirándole a los ojos antes que se pudiese dar cuenta de que estaba pasando y le volviese a empujar.- Este es tu espacio y sólo tú estás en él. Nadie puede entrar. Es tuyo y de nadie más. Ni mío ni de nadie, tuyo. Tienes todo este espacio delante de ti para respirar calmadamente. Inspira... y expira. Cierra los ojos. Inspira... y expira. Muy bien. Sólo tuyo. Inspira...y expira. Nadie va a poder traspasarlo¿entendido? Inspira... y expira. Es sólo tuyo ¿está claro? Inspira... y expira. Se extiende delante tuyo sólo para ti. Inspira... y expira. ¿Algo más calmado?

Remus asintió aún sin abrir los ojos, todavía con la respiración medio entrecortada.

Sirius separó los brazos del licántropo y se los bajó lentamente, para que no se volviese a alterar, y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos suavemente, de manera que no se asustase. Enredó una mano entre el pelo rubio, moviendo la cabeza de su amigo de manera que se apoyase en su hombro.

.- ¿Mejor?

.- Gracias Sirius.

.- No te preocupes.

Remus suspiró y levantó la cabeza. Rodeó él también la cintura de su amigo y bajó la cabeza hasta juntar las dos frentes.

.- Sí que me preocupa. Hacía tiempo que no me pasaba esto. Sólo reacciono así cuando me siento acorralado. Supongo que tienes razón y no lo podía admitir.

.- Bueno, al menos eres mucho mejor que yo al reconocer tus errores.

.- Sirius...

.- ¿Mhm?

.- Es mentira lo que he dicho. No podría vivir sin ti.

.- Y está comprobado que yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti- contestó con una sonrisa.- Así que parece que estamos condenados a soportarnos el uno al otro hasta el fin de nuestros días.

Remus soltó una risita y Sirius le cogió una mejilla y le levantó la cara.

.- Ese es el Moony que me gusta a mí ver.

Remus dibujó una sonrisa radiante y, levantando una ceja, dijo:

.- Ni se te ocurra decir a nadie que me has visto así.

.- Y a ti no se te ocurra decir que soy capaz de soltar tantas cursiladas.

Remus se echó a reír y Sirius lo arrastró hacia su habitación.

.- Ale, vístete, no queremos que Tom entre y tenga estas vistas¿verdad?

Remus bajó la vista, y se dio cuenta de que todavía seguía desnudo

.- Te aseguro que a él le encantaría.

.- Hasta ahí llegaba yo solo.

.- Sirius...

.- ¿Sí?

.- Hoy corto con él.

Sirius sonrió.

.- Bien.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Gracias a los dioses que se había puesto su sombrero.

Remus enterró la cara en su bufanda y las manos en los bolsillos, intentando vencer el frío.

Era un sombrero que podría haber estado en la cabeza de su ídolo en cualquiera de sus películas. Cuando lo vio de reojo en el escaparate de aquella tienda de segunda mano, se quedó completamente parado en medio de la calle. No lo podía creer. No hacía mucho que se había comprado la gabardina y le venía perfecto para completar su look Humphrey Bogart. En el bolsillo llevaba justo el dinero para comprarse la túnica que le hacía falta.

Siempre podía cogerle prestada una a Sirius, total, seguro que ni se daba cuenta. Esa tarde, para celebrar la compra, volvió a ver _Casablanca, El halcón maltés, Sueño eterno y Tener o no tener_ una detrás de otra sin parar. Si solo existiese en esos momentos un doble del actor por el mundo, Remus sería capaz de cometer las estupideces más grandes para encontrarlo.

De todas maneras, parecía ser capaz de hacer las estupideces más grandes sin ningún Humphrey Bogart a la vista.

Echó una mirada de reojo a su acompañante pero, antes de girar la cabeza, Tom atrapó su mirada y le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Remus le correspondió y pasó a mirar hacia delante.

No se iba a atrever. Solo habían pasado diez minutos desde que se habían visto pero ya sabía que no se iba a atrever a decirle nada.

Se acordó de la sonrisa orgullosa de Sirius cuando le había dicho que iba a cortar con él y como por un momento le pareció que, realmente, todo podría volver a ser como antes. Antes de vivir juntos, antes de que a Sirius lo echasen de casa, antes de Snape... Se acordó de su propia resolución mientras se vestía. De la mirada que le había dedicado al espejo y como, al contarle porqué se arreglaba tanto, este le había soltado un "Bueno, Lupin, parece que por fin estás aplicando tu inteligencia y tu sentido común a tu vida sentimental".

Intentó desviar su mente de las caras de decepción que le esperarían en casa e intentó concentrarse en el lugar al que se dirigían.

El caldero Chorreante.

Sólo pensar el nombre le hacía venir a Remus una sonrisa en la cara.

... Principio Primer Flashbask...

Cuando Tom Zulich abrió su negocio, todos pensaron que estaba loco.

Compró un local en el callejón Diagon, tapó su entrada, abrió otra al Mundo Muggle y fabricó una contraseña con la que poder reabrir la puerta tapida que puso a disposición gratuita de todos. Decoró un poco el lugar a su manera, incorporando elementos de su Rumania natal y de la América Latina que se había pasado los últimos años descubriendo, llena de magia negra usada para hacer el bien y magia blanca con la que se hacían verdaderas barbaridades. Puso una barra que escondía las bebidas y mostraba dulces varios, colgó el cartel de "Caldero Chorreante", un nombre demasiado pomposo para un bar que ni siquiera servía comida, y se dedicó a esperar confiado.

Los primeros meses sólo tuvo pérdidas y, encima, se endeudó con el banco para poder comprar los permisos necesarios para establecer portales con todos los lugares mágicos del Reino Unido que lo aceptaran.

Los clientes continuaban sin aparecer.

Todos sus amigos le dijeron que lo dejase estar, que des del primer momento había sido un proyecto absurdo, que vendiese el local y se conformase con su viejo trabajo de funcionario. Que nadie le llamaría cobarde, que era lo único que podía hacer.

Él contestó que no pensaba colaborar nunca más con un sistema tan increíblemente déspota y corrupto como el del ministerio mágico inglés. Además su idea era genial, el único problema es que el resto de la gente todavía no lo podía ver. Sólo les quedaba esperar y comprobar como tenía razón.

Tom Zurich era un hombre que creía con pasión en sus sueños. Así que cuando salió una caricatura de él en el Diario Profético que lo mostraba haciendo una poción en un caldero lleno de agujeros por los que no dejaba de caer dinero, Tom vendió su casa y con el dinero canceló su deuda, construyó una planta llena de habitaciones sobre su bar y contrató una cocinera de la que acabó enamorándose locamente.

Sus amigos se tiraron de los pelos, pero para ese entonces a él no le importaba nada ni nadie que no fuese Sylvia. La mujer, quince años mayor que él, se había dejado seducir por la juventud, el ímpetu y el entusiasmo del poco agraciado muchacho. Una horrorosa relación anterior le había enseñado que más le valía encontrar alguien de buen corazón y que la quisiera a alguien inteligente, carismático y guapísimo como era el marido que había tenido que matar por tal de poder defender su vida.

Entonces llegó el verano, y los estudiantes de Hogwarts empezaron a quedar en el Caldero Chorreante, dónde podían llegar tanto los nacidos de magos como los nacidos de muggle. Los padres, al llevar a los niños, se quedaban a tomar una copa o iban a algún sitio a través de los portales del bar y, normalmente, al final se quedaba toda la familia junta a comer o a cenar. Poco a poco, además, las habitaciones del Caldero Chorreante se hicieron famosas por ser el perfecto lugar donde consumar alguna relación clandestina.

Un año después, las familias más pudientes de la Inglaterra mágica le pagaban a Tom unas comisiones increíbles para conectar ciertos portales con sus mansiones y él había decidido destinar el dinero de más que ganaba a crear un fondo en Gringotts de préstamos con un interés mínimo y a largo plazo para jóvenes emprendedores al que llamó "fondo McOrffen", en honor al dibujante de la caricatura que tenía colgada en un lugar de honor en su bar.

Había sido gracias a ese fondo que Remus se había podido arreglar un estudio y había comprado todos los libros y materiales necesarios para restaurar su primer cuadro.

Con su quinta venta pudo liquidar la deuda y darle una pequeña suma de agradecimiento con la que Tom abrió un portal a la principal casa de subastas del mundo, en Palmanova, que prácticamente sólo utilizó el licántropo. Al fin y al cabo, un simple portal en una taberna no era la manera de llegar a sitios tan elegantes que preferían los clientes de ese tipo de sitios.

En no demasiado tiempo el Caldero Chorreante pasó a ser considerado uno de los mejores hostales del Reino Unido mágico y su función principal de lugar de paso fue pronto olvidada por casi todos, dejando la mayoría de portales prácticamente inutilizados. Pero Tom Zurich se negó siempre a dejar de pagar los permisos necesarios para mantenerlos abiertos, a pesar que casi nadie los utilizase.

...Fin Primer Flashback...

Remus, un gran usuario de su función original, procuraba siempre quedarse un rato a tomar una copa con él cada vez que se pasaba, pero ese día estaba con otro Tom y no podía pararse.

Entró, le saludó y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa antes de dirigirse a la habitación 69, la "permanentemente ocupada", y que en realidad albergaba las puertas a instituciones culturales.

.- De verdad conoces todos los recovecos que hay que conocer- comentó el francés admirado.

Remus le sonrió y resistió el impulso de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Se giró hacia el gran espejo y empezó a contar las flores del lado derecho del marco desde el suelo hacia arriba. Presionó hacia dentro la numero dieciséis y luego presionó la que estaba a la misma altura del lado izquierdo. La rosa que destacaba en medio del marco superior salió hacia afuera.

"Ajá, parece que no me he olvidado" pensó Remus dándole tres vueltas.

El cristal bajó, dejando entrar la luz de un sol esplendoroso que brillaba sobre lo que parecía ser una gran extensión de hierba.

Tom sonrió orgulloso y le besó el cuello.

Remus cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en lo que tenía que hacer.

Había quedado en que cortaría con él. Se lo había prometido a Sirius y, más importante, a si mismo.

Tuvo que morderse el labio para no devolverle el beso.

Al final lo cogió de la mano y cruzó el portal, intentando no mirarle a los ojos.

Sabía que no tenía que poder.

Encendió un cigarrillo, dio una calada y sonrió.

Hacía tiempo que no sonreía así.

Era la sonrisa que había puesta aquella tarde cuando James le acusó de cerrar la biblioteca, cuando en realidad volvía de haber hecho el amor por primera vez y que, por primera vez, le rompieran el corazón, destrozado, y sin poder desahogarse en nadie por miedo a la reacción que tendrían si sabían que no le gustaban las chicas. Era la sonrisa con la que saludaba por las mañanas a Sirius los meses posteriores de que le hiciese a Severus Snape la última "broma" que le haría a nadie. Con la que llegaba a casa todos los días durante los tres primeros meses después de Hogwarts, cuando todavía pensaba que sería capaz de encontrar un trabajo normal y, por tanto, se dedicó a buscarle por tierra, mar y aire.

Una sonrisa destinada a esconder las lágrimas que le cortaban por dentro.

.- Remus...- susurró Tom una vez en el jardín y con la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas.

Su nombre en los labios de Tom sonaba agridulce, no por el tono en que lo había dicho, sino por los recuerdos que siempre le reportaba su forma de decirlo.

...Inicio Segundo Flashback...

Remus era, claramente, un nombre francés, y el rubio no escondía su origen. Hacia una r grutal, raspada, como si la transportase continuamente escondida en su cuello y solo le hiciese falta que la boca se abriera para poder salir y coger la mejor corriente de aire para llegar hasta las nubes; la u la hacía cerrada, prácticamente como una i, soportando todo el peso del nombre; y nunca llegaba a la s. Así, "Remus" se convertía en un "Remí" hondo, profundo, que salía de las entrañas y entraba por los oídos como al estómago un buen tinto viejo.

Era como lo había oído la primera vez que alguien dijo el que ahora era su nombre, el mismo día en que perdió una familia y ganó otra. Cuando, sin saberlo, cambió una vida acomodada por una de penurias, pero con un amor que estaba seguro no le habrían brindado sus verdaderos padres.

Cuando conoció a Thomas, una de las cosas que más lo atrajo de él fue, precisamente, que pronunciase su nombre así.

Tendría para siempre grabado en la memoria en que Catherine decidió que, a partir de ese momento, iba a llamarse Remus Lupin.

Había pasado dos días vagabundeando por las calles de Toulouse, muerto de hambre, de frío, de miedo y de dolor, con apenas cinco años, después de haberse escapado del hospital donde le habían metido después de una terrible noche de la cual no recordaba (ni llegó a recordar nunca) nada.

Al parecer, se había desmayado en algún momento de su vagar y, cuando despertó, se encontró sobre un colchón mullido y vendas nuevas en la cadera, donde le habían mordido. La primera cosa que hizo al abrir los ojos fue llorar.

Se había pasado la última semana envuelto de gente que no comprendía, sin sus padres, y con un dolor permanente en absolutamente todo el cuerpo.

Así que cuando una chica le limpió la cara con su propia camiseta, se sentó a su lado y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, le pareció un ángel.

.- Así que eres John, el pequeño chico-lobo- chapurreó en un inglés tosco.- O eso es lo que dice la cosa esta- dijo sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un informe médico que había estado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de John.

.- ¿Tus padres no están?

Él negó con la cabeza, con la vista enganchada al suelo, sin atreverse a mirarla directamente.

.- Ey, ey, chico-lobo, déjame ver esos ojos que tienes.

John levantó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en la cara de la chica.

.- Oh, vaya chaval¿con esos ojazos estabas en la calle?.¡Si te basta enseñarlos para tener el mundo a tus pies! Porque tengo esposo, que si no te pedía ahora que te casases conmigo. ¡Teo!.¡Ven aquí, Teo!

.- ¿_El bello durmiente despertó_?

Lo que a John le pareció un gigante negro entró en el diminuto camerino transformado en habitación, lo miró y dio dos silbidos admirado.

.- _Menos mal que nosotros le vimos primero_- dijo en un lenguaje inteligible que, años después, Remus aprendería que era ruso.- _Con esa mirada habrían cotizado alto por él_.

El pequeño John no había visto nunca a una persona tan grande, y menos a una persona tan negra, y no podía dejar de mirar como ese hombre (en realidad un chiquillo, pero a él le pareció muchísimo más mayor que él) decía algo en lo que a él le parecía que debía ser algún tipo de lenguaje celestial.

Catherine, al observar la mirada fascinada del niño sobre su compañero, sonrió.

.- Es feo¿verdad?

John la miró asustado¿cómo se atrevía a decirle algo así a alguien con esas pintas?

.- No te preocupes por contestar.

John asumió que el ángel negro solo entendía su lenguaje particular.

.- Da miedo- dijo hablando por primera vez en el día.

La chica, encantada de haber oído su voz, le pegó unas palmaditas en el brazo. Teo, sin querer interrumpirles ahora que el pequeño parecía estar cogiendo confianza, solo se sentó a su otro lado, intentando mirarle lo más encantadoramente que pudo.

De todas maneras John se arrimó más a Catherine.

.- ¿Verdad que sí? Pero en realidad es como un osito de peluche.

.- ¿Un panda?

Ella miró al negro, que iba vestido completamente de blanco, con una camiseta y unos pantalones anchos que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Al verlo, se echó a reír y revolvió el pelo del pequeño, que sonrió encantado.

.- ¿Que te parece, eh, pandita? Además de sexy, inteligente e ingenioso. ¿Cuantos años tienes, preciosidad?

.- ¿Me entiende?- preguntó otra vez asustado.

Teo le sonrió con dulzura y le atrapó la nariz entre los dedos suavemente en un gesto rápido

.- No te preocupes, que no me voy a enfadar contigo, los pandas siempre han sido mis animales favoritos.

John dibujó una sonrisa tímida y dejó que Teo se acercase un poco más a él y le revolotease el pelo. Detrás de él, Catherine miraba a su marido con una ceja levantada, divertida ante su último comentario.

.- ¿Cuantos años tienes entonces?

.- Cinco.

.- ¡Cinco!- exclamó la muchacha.- ¡Ya eres todo un hombre! Seguro que todas las chicas te persiguen dondequiera que vas¿verdad?

El niño se sonrojó y negó rápidamente la cabeza.

.- ¿No? Eso tiene que ser por el nombre. John Bottinelli no es un nombre adecuado para un sexy hombre-lobo como tú. Teo¿que nombre crees que le iría bien?

.- Remus.

Y fue la primera vez que lo oyó. Dulce y salvaje a la vez, profundo y ligero, con todo el sabor de un teatro bohemio y el olor de la sabana africana.

Manejó el nombre en su cabeza. Remus... La verdad es que sonaba mucho mejor que John, y era el nombre que le había puesto uno de los ángeles que le habían curado.

Tiempo después se dio cuenta de la inteligente manera en que le habían cambiado el nombre, diciéndolo como un juego, haciéndole creer que era un halago y no una medida de seguridad.

El ahora Remus asintió, feliz por primera vez desde que había salido de vacaciones.

.- Si te quedas con nosotros, no volverás a ver a tus papás, ni volverás a ver nunca tu casa, ni verás a tus juguetes. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- preguntó Teo hablando lentamente para que lo entendiese.

No importaba la respuesta, pero en ese momento el licántropo no lo sabía, y se sentía importante al saberse consultado.

Asintió encantado.

Pasaron muchos años antes que alguien le llamase John, y no fue hasta seis años después que el nombre que él consideraba como verdadero pasaría a tener acento inglés.

Y hasta Tom, nadie le había recordado porqué era lo que era cada vez que se dirigía a él.

Remus tiró el cigarro al suelo y se giró hacia Tom, esperando a que hablase.

El rubio tomó aire y cerró los ojos.

.- Ya sé lo que me vas a decir.

.- ¿Sí?- Remus se maldijo mil veces por haber tirado el cigarro. Necesitaba un par de caladas bien largas antes de tener esa conversación.

.- Remus- volvió a intentar Tom abriendo los ojos.

.- ¿Oui?- el licántropo sabía que los sentimientos se expresaban siempre mucho mejor en la lengua materna, y esas últimas semanas, rodeado casi siempre de Tom, Christian o Marianne, había acabado recuperando el poco francés que sabía y mejorándolo hasta ser capaz de entender el sentido general de las conversaciones (más bien peleas) que tenían sus dos colaboradores.

.- Je t'aime (_Te quiero_)- empezó Tom sin apartar la mirada.

.- Je le sais (_Lo sé_)- contestó bajando los ojos.

.- Mais tu ne m'aimes pas (_Pero tú no me quieres_)

Remus empezó a protestar, pero todo lo que decía le salía en árabe.

Cerró los ojos y cogió aire.

Ahora se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Tom.

Al tener que hablar en francés, le obligaba a pensar sus respuestas.

Por mucho que en esos momentos pudiese entender aceptablemente el francés, a la hora de hablarlo le salía aquel que había aprendido y que ningún habitante de la patria de Voltaire podía entender: con la pronunciación y las estructuras gramaticales arabizadas y la mitad del vocabulario propio de diversas lenguas de los diversos países africanos donde había estado.

.- Je t'aime, mais... (_Te quiero, pero..._)

.- Mais pas comme moi. (_Pero no como yo_).

.- Non. Pas comme toi. (_No. No como tú_).

.- Et tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme ça (_Y tú no me querrás nunca así_).

Remus cogió aire otra vez. Eso era. Ahora.

.- Non.

Tom suspiró derrotado y le acarició suavemente la mejilla, acercando su cara a la del otro.

.- Abre los ojos- murmuró.

Remus se mordió el labio inferior y, al abrir los ojos que no se había dado cuenta que había vuelto a cerrar, intentó decirle todos los "perdones" del mundo con una mirada.

.- Con tus ojos serías capaz de parar el mundo- susurró con la voz entrecortada.

El castaño le cogió la cara y le besó con toda la pasión que todavía sentía.

.- Le baisser de l'adieu (_El beso del adiós)_ dijo dándole un último abrazo.

.- ¡Vosotros!.¡Menos mariconerías y venid aquí!- escucharon chillar a alguien des de lo que parecía ser la última punta del patio de la universidad.

.- Trabajo- se disculpó Remus separándose de Tom.

.- Bueno, ya no veremos- contestó con una sonrisa triste.

.- Sí...- suspiró sabiendo que eso quería decir que no volverían a hablar nunca más.

No. Se negaba a que todo acabase así. Por una vez en la vida pensaba hacer las cosas bien.

Lo cogió de la camiseta antes de que se fuera.

.- No es por quedar bien. De verdad quiero volver a verte.

Tom se giró con una expresión entre triste y resignada.

.- Ahora... ahora no creo que pueda. De aquí un tiempo.

.- Si de aquí dos meses no me has llamado, aunque sea para decirme que me pudra en los infiernos, te llamo yo.

.- Creo que es una amenaza con la que puedo vivir- contestó con un tono divertido.

Al escucharlo, Remus sonrió aliviado.

.- ¿Sois posibles de dejar de comportaros como los protagonistas de un culebrón?.¡He tenido que venir hasta aquí!

.- Lo siento Marianne.

Pero el típico "¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!. ¿A mí me importan "los sientos"?. ¿Eh?.¿Me importan?.¡No!.¡No me importan!" que siempre soltaba cuando alguien intentaba disculparse con ella no llegó nunca a sus oídos.

.- ¡TÚ!- exclamó Marianne con el ceño fruncido y señalando acusadoramente a Tom.

.- No me digas que te has metido en problemas con Doña Rencores- murmuró Remus a media voz.

.- Me temo que sí.

.- ¡Fils de la putaine merde¿Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? (_¡Hijo de la puta mierda!.¿Qué haces aquí?_).

.- Mmmmm.

.- ¿Queréis que me vaya?- preguntó Remus, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Resignado, apretó la mano de Tom brevemente y se alejó un poco, dejándolos discutir en paz.

(N/A: la conversación que sigue, en teoría, es completamente en francés, pero no tengo ganas de traducir ahora mismo, así que lo pondré simplemente en cursiva y au.)

.- _Así que estás saliendo con él._

.- _Estaba_- corrigió con amargura.

Marianne sonrió.

.- _Y yo estoy colaborando con él, ergo paso muchas horas a su lado._

.- _Eso parece._

.-_ Me alquilas esa habitación por la mitad que decías, pagas tú el agua, la luz y el teléfono y yo te informo de todos los detalles._

.- _¿Pero quien te piensas que soy?_- dijo Tom enfadado.

.- _Está bien, haré yo la comida todos los días_.

.- _No soy un sucio rastrero como tú_.

.- _Vaaaleee... el gasto de la luz será a medias._

.- _¿Me estás escuchando?_

.- _Ok, ok, me puedes descontar sólo un 40 del precio original ¿que te parece?_

.- _Un no es un NO, aunque tú no lo sepas._

.- _Esa era mi última oferta, la tomas o la dejas._

.- _¡Pero si tú eres la desesperada por encontrar piso_!

.- _Y tú eres el idiota enamorado_- finalizó con una sonrisa triunfal.

Tom miró de reojo a Remus, que estaba fumándose el que debía ser el último cigarro de la cajetilla. El licántropo, al sentirse observado, dibujó una sonrisa incómoda antes de desviar la mirada.

.- _Trato echo. Mañana te trasladas._

.- _Sabía que verías las cosas desde mi punto de vista_- sonrió.- _Ahora no te entretengas despidiéndote de tu amorcito, que él y yo tenemos trabajo._

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Marianne, observó Remus, se movía por la biblioteca como una abeja en un gran prado de amapolas. Toda la gracia que no tenía, toda esa elegancia que no poseía parecía ser la fuerza que guiaba todos y cada uno de sus actos cuando se veía rodeada de libros.

Sus ojos desprendían la misma luz que los de Sirius cuando reía hasta morir después de haberle hecho una broma especialmente graciosa a James. Tenía los labios entreabiertos como si todo el aire del mundo no fuese suficiente para sus pulmones, como si el mundo fuese una obra de arte que le quitaba el aire todos y cada uno de los segundos de su existencia. Caminaba con la espalda recta y con pasos firmes, segura del lugar que el espacio en el que estaba reservaba para ella, pero a la vez con una cierta lentitud propia de los que se saben en su casa, de los que se sienten libres de miradas ajenas y pueden acariciarse mientras toman un helado sin que nadie les diga lo raro que es eso, esos movimientos curvilíneos que atrapaban tu mirada y te hacían seguir a esa persona con el placer de saberse cometiendo un pequeño pecado. Se movía entre las estanterías, bajando y subiendo escaleras que movía de un lado a otro como si fueran una simple extensión de su cuerpo, parte de una extraña coreografía que solo ella parecía conocer. Prácticamente podías sentir la suave guitarra bañada con un tímido clarinete que la acompañaba mientras acariciaba suavemente los lomos de los libros.

El chamán de la tribu en la que había estado viviendo en Kenya le había dicho que todas y cada una de las cosas bajo el cielo poseían toda la belleza que desprendía el continuo flujo de la vida del cual todo formaba parte. Si el esqueleto de un elefante nos parecía menos bello que una joven gacela esperando a su prometido era porque no habíamos hecho el suficiente esfuerzo por ver el esqueleto de elefante.

Parecía que era solo en ese momento cuando estaba mirando a Marianne de verdad.

Cogió el último de los tomos que necesitaba, lo abrió por una página que tenía marcada en su mente y lo posó suavemente sobre la mesa.

Remus reposó la cabeza sobre un puño mientras observaba a la joven revolotear alrededor de la mesa, abriendo libros y pasando páginas, dibujando una sonrisa triunfal cada vez que encontraba lo que quería. Pero no era la sonrisa triunfal que el castaño estaba acostumbrado a ver en el rostro de la francesa, aquella que afeaba su cara cada vez que conseguía salirse con la suya, sino una que mostraba una extraña alegría interna que nadie, nunca, había podido describir. La sonrisa que adorna a la madre cuando por fin ve a su hijo después de unas horas de dolor que le parecían nunca acabar, la que muestra un hombre al mundo antes de desmayarse y después de haber realizado un esfuerzo que pensaba nunca poder realizar. Una sonrisa que mostraba una armonía que la hacían parecer conectado con el escenario que la rodeaba, como si ella no fuese una persona, sino una extensión del aire puesta ahí para mostrar al mundo exactamente lo unidas que estaban una molécula con la siguiente, por mucho que una perteneciese a una foto y la otra a una manga. Para que el mundo pudiese decir: "¡Mirad!.¡La culpa es vuestra!.¡Yo os he hecho como una parte más de la naturaleza, sois vosotros los que os habéis alejado de ella por propia voluntad!".

Marianne se alejó un poco de la mesa, mirando el aparente caos de libros abiertos y hojas sueltas como un mapa que solo ella sabía descifrar. Entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios, concentrada, con el extraño brillo que tienen aquellas personas que están haciendo verdaderamente lo que más les gusta hacer iluminándole el rostro.

Un día, Remus lo sabía, alguien vería lo que él estaba viendo y, con suerte, ella dejaría de ver tan necesarios ocultar esa faceta suya, de esconder lo que hacía sonreír a sus ojos y, por tanto, lo que más fácilmente podía hacerlos llorar.

.- Et voilà!- exclamó observando su particular obra de arte con un orgullo íntimo que, el licántropo estaba seguro, no quería que él notase.

Ella miró al mago esperando encontrar una reacción de asombro absoluto ante lo que tenía delante de él. Remus, no queriendo decepcionarla, pasó la vista sobre los libros: dibujos, ensayos y lo que parecían ser una multitud de árboles genealógicos.

.- C'est vrai! Os había olvidado a vosotros, oh, êtres inferieurs!- dijo rodando los ojos ante la cara de confusión del castaño.

Se arrodilló sobre una silla a su lado, intentando esconder sin demasiado éxito la excitación que sentía de saberse apunto de exponer a alguien con todo lujo de detalle el trabajo en el que había invertido tanto esfuerzo.

.- Aquí en Inglaterra sois todos demasiado pragmáticos, y los magos más que nadie: sabéis hacer hechizos mejor que nadie, incluso habéis creado algunos de los más poderosos hechizos que existen, pero no entendéis lo que es la magia. No investigáis la historia de la magia: como alguien consiguió hacer por primera vez esta u otra cosa, todos los intentos fallidos que le precedieron, cuales fueron las consecuencias profundas de ese acto... Os limitais a imitarle aplicando ligeras variaciones para conseguir vosotros también algo que os parecerá sorprendente y novedoso, pero que no es más que una combinación lógica de factores. De echo, no he leído ningún libro de la historia de la magia inglesa escrita en inglés que valga la pena."

"¿Cuando se introdujo la madia en Inglaterra, como, porqué, por quiénes?.¿Por qué es tan importante la pureza de sangre en este país?.¿Porque las familias de sangre pura tienen tanto dinero?.¿Quién organizó por primera vez a los magos en este país?. ¿Quién luchó por conseguir los pocos derechos que teneis? No lo leerás en la lengua de Merlín. ¿Conoces la teoría de la evolución de la humanidad?"

¿Que si la conocía? Por supuesto que la conocía.

...Inicio del Tercer Flashback...

Cuando su hermana había ojeado el libro de historia de la magia que utilizaría en Hogwarts puso el grito al cielo y estuvo despotricando primero contra el sistema educativo inglés, luego contra el sistema educativo mundial y finalmente contra cualquier sistema en general durante todo el día. Finalmente Teo consiguió calmarla (Remus había comprobado que el negro era capaz de calmar al león más feroz, literalmente) y Catherine se tomó como propósito personal enviarle todo libro sobre historia de la magia que encontrase conveniente.

Y la alemana puede que no hiciese muchas cosas, pero cumplía todas y cada una de sus amenazas.

Así que sobre los numerosos libros que ya le había prometido enviar para que practicase y mejorase las lenguas que sabía y todos aquellos que le parecieran interesantes para introducirle en el ilusionismo, se añadieron esos. Y ojo que no los leyese. No le importaba que le llegasen cuatro mil cartas de profesores quejándose de que no hacía sus deberes: lo que ella decía, se hacía, y no había nada más que discutir. Además que dudaba mucho que una lechuza no deseada pudiese llegar hasta ella, como bien podían corroborar rechinando los dientes los funcionarios de más de diez gobiernos que iban detrás de la pista de ella y los suyos.

Uno de los primeros libros que le envió fue, precisamente, "_Transfiguración natural o surgimiento de los humanos y la magia o filosofía de la evolución_" por Bodouin, en su versión original: medio tomo en árabe y el otro medio, el libro completo en francés. Suponía que la pretensión de su hermana era que se leyese las dos partes para mejorar su francés, pero Remus¿para qué tenía que esforzarse si estaba mucho más cómodo con la otra lengua?. De echo, los apuntes de clase los tomaba todos en árabe, y sus trabajos tenían una gramática y ortografía tan horribles que muchos maestros optaron por pedirle que se quedara después de las clases para hacer una exposición oral que poder puntuar.

A los 11 años Sirius Black era lo que él mismo calificaría más de media década después, utilizando uno de los eufemismos más grandes de la historia, como un gilipollas.

Había decidido que Hogwarts era una gran mierda indigna por definición de la presencia de alguien como él, así que había decidido, a pesar de las reticencias de sus padres, al año siguiente iría a Dumstrang. Entre tanto, como no quería aburrirse y, de todas maneras, al curso siguiente no lo tendrían que volver a ver, iba a hacer lo que le diese la santa gana durante los meses que iba a estar encerrado en ese asqueroso castillo.

Entre esas cosas estaba, por supuesto, joder a los profesores, a los que acusaba interiormente, (irracionalmente, como aceptaría un tiempo después) de haber manipulado al Sombrero Seleccionador para que lo pusiese en Gryffindor, todo lo que pudiese y más; hacer la vida imposible a los Slytherin, a los que quería hacer pagar el atrevimiento de ocupar el lugar que por derecho le pertenecía a él y meterse con los sangre sucia de su casa por el simple hecho de contaminar el aire que él respiraba.

Eso sí, al tontorrón que había elegido como su vasallo en el crimen siempre le decía que estaban gastando bromas (más bien putadas) a sus compañeros porque habían dicho tal cosa o porque habían echo tal otra.

A James Potter, con solo once años, lo único que le preocupaba era divertirse lo máximo posible y, para él, el súmmum de la diversión era ver lo desgraciados que era capaz de hacer a los demás, comprobar el poder que tenía sobre ellos, especialmente aquellos en apariencia más grandes y más fuertes que él. Por lo que en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza el preguntarse los motivos ulteriores de su nuevo (y único) amigo a la hora de seleccionar sus víctimas: si Sirius creía que se lo merecían, era que se lo merecían, y punto.

Los que sí que se lo plantearon y lo descubrieron rápidamente fueron dos de sus víctimas: Remus Lupin y Lily Evans, que no los consiguió perdonar por ello hasta seis años más tarde, y todavía con muchas reservas.

Pero de todas las "bromas" que le intentaron hacer a Remus Lupin, no tuvo éxito ninguna.

Cada vez que el licántropo olía la presencia de una poción en su copa o la de un encantamiento en su cama, simplemente lo eliminaba. Todavía le costaba hacer eso, pero iba mejorando conforme las bromas de los dos morenos se iban haciendo más complejas, lo que le servía de un entrenamiento, genial para cuando llegase el verano y su sire y su hermana le obligasen a enfrentarse a duelo continuos.

Ya a finales de noviembre, más seguro consigo mismo, se decidió a, en vez de anular sus trampas, intentar esquivar la magia de las más fáciles. Era bastante más difícil, pero valía la pena para ver la cara que se les ponía al beber la poción que tenía que volver la piel del licántropo de color fucsia y comprobar como eran ellos los que se convertían en caramelo de frambuesa andantes.

En febrero era incluso capaz de realizar ligeras modificaciones, como que les afectaran las pociones solo con olerlas, o que los hechizos que estaban destinados a él les afectaron a ellos por más tiempo de lo planeado.

Finalmente, uno de los dos herederos se dio cuenta que lo único que hacían era tropezar continuamente con la misma piedra.

Ese día Sirius declaró en el dormitorio que el peor castigo que le podían aplicar a una persona era el hacerle el vacío, así que reclutó a Peter Pettigrew a su causa para hacerle la vida miserable ("ajá" pensó el licántropo rodando los ojos) a Remus Lupin y salió de la habitación con la cabeza bien alta y su séquito detrás.

A Remus se le ocurrió esa noche, en tono de broma, quejarse a su sire por la falta de práctica que iba a tener a partir de ese momento. Fue hacerlo y entre ella y su hermana convencer a los elfos domésticos que le prepararan trampas al castaño por todo el castillo. Y tuvo que vivir con ellas hasta su último día en el colegio, después del cual agradeció a todos los dioses haber salido de Hogwarts con vida.

Fue el mismísimo heredero de la casa Black el primero en incumplir el bendecido voto de silencio que él mismo había aplicado alrededor del licántropo. Exactamente 10 horas y 19 minutos después de hacer su dramático discurso, a la mañana siguiente mientras se vestían, con James Potter y Peter Pettigrew ya desayunando, empezó a meterse con lo ajada y pasada de moda que estaba su túnica y no paró hasta que el licántropo salió de la habitación. En su primera clase, Pociones, no dejó de meterse con él por el mal estado de sus libros, de su caldero, su cuchara, y hasta de los ingredientes que estaba usando, hasta que Evans le recordó que eran los mismos que tenía él sobre su mesa, ya que el profesor les obligaba a utilizar el material del colegio. En Historia de la Magia llegó hasta el punto de sentarse a su lado para, de esa manera, poder reírse mejor de su forma de escribir.

Remus, finalmente, le hizo un hechizo silenciador, en los que ya estaba especializado, y lo hizo de la única manera que sabía: sin varita y sin hablar. Sirius se quedó demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar a tiempo y al final tuvo que ir a la enfermería, porque antes muerto que pedirle ayuda a alguno de los otros alumnos o, Merlín le salvase, a algún otro profesor.

Y esa situación le acompañó durante más de un mes.

Dos días después de la primera luna después del equinoccio de primavera, entre el segundo y el tercer rezo (así era como siempre había contado los días, y como lo haría mentalmente hasta el día de su muerte) estaba releyéndose el libro de Bobouine, esta vez en profundidad y con subrayador a mano, cuando Sirius Black entró en la habitación.

Igual que todas las veces anteriores en que el moreno le había visto leyéndose algún libro en árabe, empezó a burlarse de él, preguntándole si sabía en qué dirección se pasaban las páginas y comparando su capacidad intelectual con el de otra criatura mágica de tamaño bastante más grande que el suyo y, le gustaba pensar, de mucho peor aliento.

Ante esto, el castaño levantó los hombros en un gesto de resignación y continuó leyendo.

.- ¿Quieres no aceptar todo lo que te digo?

.- No.

.- ¿No qué?

.- No a tu pregunta.

Se sacó el lápiz de detrás de la oreja y subrayó un pasaje que le pareció bastante importante para entender el conjunto de la obra.

El moreno apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua para no empezar a chillarle ahí mismo. Bien, si ese era el juego que quería jugar, a ese juego jugaría. Al fin y al cabo era un Black y, no importaba lo nervioso que le pusiese ese estúpido por el simple hecho de respirar, podía aparentar todo lo calmado que quisiese.

.- ¿Y porqué?

.- La vida es así de injusta- y, con gesto concentrado, hizo una pequeña anotación en el margen.- Y cállate, que esto es interesante.

.- Sí claro, mucho más interesante que lo que te tengo que decir.

.- Veo que vas captando.

Con los labios prácticamente invisibles de los apretados que los tenía, el moreno arrancó con furia contenida el libro de las manos de su compañero.

.- ¿Pero que mierda es esta?- exclamó observando el libro desde diversos ángulos.

.- Es árabe. Es una lengua diferente del inglés o del sireno. Hay bastantes por el mundo, la verdad.

.- ¡Eso lo sabía, estúpido!- gritó girando el libro y volviéndolo a abrir por la parte traducida de puño y letra del autor.

"Vaya, parece que el idiota sabrá leer en francés y todo" pensó Remus al ver como la cara del heredero se volvía completamente roja de furia e indignación.

.- ¡Todo esto son estupideces!

.- Que yo estoy leyendo. Devuélvemelo.

.- No- dijo apretando el libro contra su pecho y mirándolo con una expresión que, por primera vez, el castaño no supo descifrar debido al terrible conflicto de emociones que se veía reflejado.

.- Sabes que quieres devolvérmelo.

.- No quiero.

.- Sí que quieres- afirmó empezándose a enfadar de verdad.

.- No.

El licántropo se levantó lentamente y se acercó al moreno en un par de pasos. Este no se había movido del sitio y tenía la barbilla levantada en un gesto desafiante.

Cuando estuvo delante de él, el castaño atrajo el libro hacia él sin coger la varita ni pronunciar una palabra.

Sirius intentó que la sorpresa no se le viera reflejada en el rostro. Nunca podría entender como alguien tan inútil y patoso en Encantamientos y Transformaciones como lo era su compañero podía hacer esa clase de cosas.

Remus levantó una ceja, ahora abiertamente divertido.

El pelinegro, enfurismado y dispuesto a todo, se abalanzó y cogió el libro valiéndose de la fuerza bruta.

El licántropo esquivó un puñetazo exasperado. ¿Pretendía un aristócrata hacer algo de provecho con la fuerza de sus manos?.¿Unas manos que el máximo esfuerzo que habían hecho nunca era coger unos cubiertos de plata recubiertos de oro puro?.¿Que no conocerían la palabra _esfuerzo_ ni aunque se la deletrearan?

Por favor.

Cuando Sirius todavía tenía los brazos bajados, intentando reponerse para poder arrearle un segundo puñetazo más acertado, Remus lo abrazó con fuerza, inmovilizándolo. Le dio un rodillazo en la barriga y, sin perder tiempo para evitar que se recuperase de la impresión, cerró el puño y le dio con un lado de la mano en el cuello, cortándole de esta manera la respiración. Se puso rápidamente detrás de su compañero y se apegó a su espalda. Dobló sus rodillas, doblando con el movimiento las de Sirius y, sin perder un instante, le rodeó el cuello con lo antebrazos, de manera que no pudiese mover la cabeza hacia ningún lado.

No podía mover las piernas ni la cabeza y, obviamente, no llegaba a pegarle con las manos.

Una vez asegurado esto, Remus apretó los antebrazos de manera que le quitase el suficiente aire para como eliminar todas sus fuerzas, pero no tanto como para ahogarle.

.- ¿Quieres el libro?

.- Sí- carraspeó el moreno intentando liberarse del agarre del castaño con éxito nulo.

.- Entonces te lo presto, pero no me vuelvas a quitar nada¿entiendes? A mí las cosas se me piden prestadas¿te ha quedado claro?

Sirius intentó asentir con la cabeza, pero al comprobar que no podía tuvo que esforzarse para decir un "sí" entrecortado.

Remus lo soltó y él cogió el libro y se marchó corriendo de la habitación, sin atreverse a mirar a ningún lado que no fuese al frente.

El castaño no volvió a saber de él en una semana.

Remus sonrió interiormente cuando Sirius, apunto de salir para ver un partido de quidditch, se manchó la túnica sin ningún disimulo y se quejó dramáticamente de su terrible desgracia que, estaba seguro, iba a costar mucho de solucionar, así que mejor que se fueran yendo los otros dos, que él los seguiría después.

Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse, sacó de su mesita de noche y empezó a escribir, contando interiormente. "Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco..."

Las cortinas de su dosel se abrieron y su compañero posó el libro donde poco antes había estado su libreta.

.- Lupin. Toma. Gracias.

.- No hay de qué- contestó, y continuó escribiendo.

Sirius carraspeó incómodo y el castaño levantó la cabeza. Se quedó mirándolo con expresión interrogativa unos momentos antes de que el moreno se decidiese a hablar.

.- ¿Tienes más como este?

Remus, en vez de contestar, arrancó la hoja en que había estado escribiendo.

.- No, pero estos dos primeros lo he leído y de estos tres últimos he oído hablar. Si te ha gustado "_Transformaciones_", estos cinco también te gustarán.

El moreno cogió el trozo de papel entre sus manos y se le quedó mirando, sin saber demasiado bien que hacer o decir.

.- Bien. Gracias. Adiós.

.- Adiós.

.- Vale- y se giró.

Pero cuando ya estaba en la puerta, volvió a dirigirse al castaño.

.- Tú no hablas mucho¿verdad?

.- No si no tengo nada que decir- dijo sintiéndose como el tipo duro de alguna película.

Sirius se quedó contemplándolo más de un largo minuto antes de decidirse a salir.

A partir de entonces, Sirius se sentó a su lado en todas las clases y, por unas benditas semanas, el número de caos causado por él y el que se había convertido en su amigo del alma disminuyó considerablemente.

La siguiente luna llena, se encontró en la mesa de la enfermería los tres libros que no se había leído y, encima de ellos, una tableta de chocolate y una notita con la palabra "Gracias" escrita en la elegante letra del heredero.

Años después, los profesores todavía pasaban por alto cualquier acción que a otro que no fuese Remus Lupin le hubiese válido una buena reprimenda, agradecidos como estaban de que, no sabían demasiado bien como, hubiese evitado que Sirius Black se convirtiese en el monstruo que amenazaba en ser el primer año en Hogwarts.

Este, por su parte, tenía la primera edición encuadernada en cuero y, grabado en letras de oro sobre su portada "El libro que evitó que me convirtiese en una mala copia de mi padre" y había ocupado siempre un lugar de honor en su biblioteca.

...Fin del Tercer Flashback...

.- Sí, sí que la conozco.

.- Genial, entonces me ahorro media explicación. En fin, según dijiste esto está ambientado en el siglo doce, aunque pintado posteriormente. Bien, vamos a basarnos en que el pintor _sabía_ lo que hacía. Sabemos que la población, por entonces, era mucho más reducida que la de ahora y, en cuanto a los magos, todavía lo era mucho más, por todo el rollo ese que tú ya sabes. Bien, según tú ninguno de estos cuatro estaba casado con ninguno de los otros..

.- No, porque entonces en el cuadro habría habido...

.- Sí, sí, no hace falta que te expliques, me fío de ti, tenemos un par de cuadros tuyos en la universidad y sé que lo haces bien.

Remus fue a decir algo, pero Marianne lo volvió a cortar.

.- Y no hace falta que des las gracias. Yo no hago piropos, establezco hechos- ante esto, Remus sonrió. Sabía que quería decir que alguien como la francesa dijese eso.- A lo que íbamos- continuó ella, aparentando que no lo había visto.- Cuatro magos de la misma franja de edad y sin estar casados entre ellos, no tenían que ser demasiado difíciles de encontrar. No digo nada de sobre si están acomodados o no: en esa época todos los magos eran asquerosamente ricos. Así que no debería ser demasiado difícil descubrir quienes eran."

"Aunque no es un hecho que demasiada gente en este país sepa, las genealogías inglesas son pura basura. Tienen tantas mentiras y tan obvias que son hasta insultantes. Así que he tenido que recurrir a historiadores alemanes, que no es que sean muy fiables, pero al menos tan solo pecan de omitir información, no de poner información falsa."

"En resumen: según tú esto es una escena de la séptima década. Te hice caso y encontré cuarenta y tres familias que tuviesen hijos de entre 20 y 25 años en esa época. Era de suponer que serían tan pocos, sabiendo los tiempos que corrían."

"En total tenemos setenta y cinco personas, de ellas, cincuenta y una mujeres."

"Emparejando a todos los casados, me di cuenta de una cosa curiosa. Hay una mujer que, a pesar de morirse mayor, no se llegó a casar nunca".

Remus sabía que el descubrimiento no había sido tan fácil. Había vito a Marianne horas y horas buscando en pesados libros que no le llevaban a nada. La había visto frustrarse hasta casi el punto de las lágrimas. Había estado con ella cuando le chillaba hasta al polvo de pura desesperación. Si ella quería hacer como si todo ese esfuerzo no hubiese existido no iba a decir nada. Al fin y al cabo, había tenido sietes años de compartir clase con Sirius Black para acostumbrarse a esa actitud.

.-Nadine Emedler- sentenció señalando a un grupo de libros que estaban delante del licántropo- Este es su árbol genealógico- continuó apuntando a uno en especial.- Como puedes ver, tenia dos hermanas gemelas.

"Ambas fueron, por lo que se ve, muy famosas en su época. Estos de aquí son varios documentos de actos sociales que presidieron, imágenes suyas, no muy buenas por cierto... En fin. Se ve que eran increíblemente bellas. Y parece ser que sin demasiado amor por el resto de la humanidad, si contamos con la cantidad de maridos que tuvieron cada una. Y en una época en que no se permitía el divorcio."

"Aquí tengo... a ver... Hay un alemán un poco chalado que se dedica a estudiar retratos familiares hechos por encargo. Aficiones raras las hay miles. De echo tienen bastante poco valor artístico, pero fíjate lo que encontré."

En la ilustración se veían a las dos niñas de nueve años más lindas que había visto nunca. Lucían unas sonrisas traviesas encantadoras y tenían una pose coqueta más propia de chicas varios años más mayores. Con la piel perfecta de una niña, completamente blanca y el pelo de color negro azabache recogido, dejando unos cuantos rizos cayéndoles por sus pequeños rostros, donde destacaban dos pares de enormes ojos verdes. La mirada se posaba automáticamente sobre ellas, quisieras o no. Las dos figuras parecían absorber toda la luz de su alrededor. De hecho el pintor, no demasiado bueno, había puesto el foco de luz sobre ellas, parecía ser que de manera inconsciente. Pero si conseguías despegar la vista de las dos figuras que dominaban el cuadro, descubrías a la hermana mayor, posando detrás de las gemelas.

Tenía la cara seria, triste, y la postura rígida, todo el cuerpo en tensión. Era bella. No tanto como las hermanas, pero sí lo suficiente para que más de un hombre matase por ella, en la época en que los duelos eran el pan de cada día. Pero no creía que eso hubiese pasado nunca. La adolescente escondía su belleza detrás de una expresión amarga y una pose de incomodidad. Se veía claramente que el vestido que sus padres le habían hecho llevar y que seguramente sus hermanas llevarían como una segunda piel, no le gustaba para nada.

Remus se la imaginaba deseando que el estúpido pintor terminase de una maldita vez para poder vestirse con la ropa robada a uno de los chicos sirvientes del castillo, que seguramente tenía escondida en el fondo de su armario, y salir fuera a correr, saltar y colgarse de los árboles del jardín juntos con los hijos pequeños de los criados, con los que seguramente compartía más cariño fraternal que con las dos gemelas.

Cogió la foto de El Cuadro, como había empezado a llamarle mentalmente en una arranque de poca originalidad, y buscó a esa adolescente incómoda en la bella joven que miraba resignadamente al jardín, vistiendo un sencilla vestido con corte propio de una mujer de artesano, hecho enteramente con hilo de oro, lo que desmentía completamente su supuesto origen humilde.

Ni siquiera se paró a buscar las semejanzas con la mujer que jugaba al ajedrez: la nariz que presidía su expresión concentrada en el tablero era inconfundible y, definitivamente, no coincidía con la pequeña nariz redonda de la hermana mayor de las dos gemelas.

Todo en ella era redondo: su pelo ondulado, sus hombros descubiertos, sus pechos, sus caderas...

.-Siguiendo esta pista he buscado todas las relaciones que pudiese tener con cualquier de estos otros. _Parece_ que pasó una vida bastante aislada- Remus no dejó de notar la pequeña inflexión que hizo en la palabra "parece". Reclinó el cuerpo hacia delante, sabiendo que eso era una pista para llegar hasta el final.- Pero fíjate en esta publicación.

Remus ya había visto otro de esos ejemplares: era lo que podríamos llamar el tatatatatarabuelo del Diario Profético.

.- Aquí tenemos una breve crónica del cumpleaños número 21 de la heredera.

.- Su salida de la minoría de edad- murmuró Remus ensimismado.- Está absolutamente todo: quién fue, quién dejó de ir y hasta...

.- La persona con la que realizó el ritual de varita, sí.

.- Pensaba que esa información era confidencial.

.- No lo fue durante un par de décadas, por lo visto. Y gracias a dios, porque no sabes lo que nos ha ahorrado eso el trabajo.

"Resulta que la persona más cercana a ella era una tal Orven Eagleton, nuestra otra mujer".

.- ¿Como?. Pero el ritual lo tiene que realizar el mayor de edad de lazos más fuertes con el joven. Normalmente son mucho más mayores que él.

.- Sí, pero al parecer y por lo que he leído no pudieron encontrar a nadie más. Además, ella acababa de salir de su minoría, así que no era ilegal.

Remus se identificó automáticamente con la chica. Si en el siglo veinte todavía se hiciese la ceremonia de la salida de edad, también se encontrarían con que las únicas personas aptas para la suya eran mucho más jóvenes de lo que deberían ser para poder realizar el ritual.

.- Tenemos por lo tanto a nuestras dos mujeres. No te preocupes, he visto un retrato de la tal Orven. Esa nariz no la confundiría. Es ella.

Remus sonrió y se relajó en su asiento. Podía notar como Marianne tenía ganas de llegar ya al final.

.- Tenemos, por lo tanto, el resto de mujeres eliminadas. Quedan veinticuatro hombres. Intenté averiguar si alguno había tenido relación alguna vez con alguna de ellas dos. Eliminé al marido de Orven y a su hermano. Eliminé también a aquellos que se habían casado con alguna de las gemelas.

"Nada. Con los otros diecinueve solo logré establecer lazos muy superficiales. Así que me dediqué a buscarlos por el método largo: la comparación"

.- Así que buscaste unos ojos azul paraíso y un cabello de un negro profundo.

Marianne rodó los ojos.

.- Sí, sí, busqué a tu amor platónico entre libros y libros de retratos. No era un chico que amase demasiado la pintura¿sabes?

.- Bueno, todos tenemos que tener nuestros defectillos. Pero por esos pómulos estoy dispuesto a dejarlos pasar por alto- dijo con un guiño.

.- Mariconazo- susurró Marianne sonriendo.

.- Eso siempre.

.- Antes de que esta conversación degenere todavía más- continuó la francesa con una mirada reprobatoria.- Vamos a continuar con lo nuestro. Y para tu inmenso placer, aquí tienes el único retrato que le he podido encontrar. Sólo no te pongas cachondo con él¿eh? Que apenas supera la década de edad.

"Doce años tenía exactamente. Antes de mirar el cuadro fíjate en su árbol genealógico. Fue justo ese año que se murió su hermano pequeño."

Él estaba de pie, al lado de su hermano mayor, de unos veinte años y que no tenía el encanto que tendría su hermano cuando creciese, entre sus dos padres. Tenía una pose solemne, la expresión vacía y la mirada desafiante. Decía claramente: "Atrévete a criticarme por hacer algo que no quiero hacer, por dejar que me arrastren, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Atrévete a decir que tú sí lo eres sin sonrojarte. Atrévete a decir que tú no lo harías. Adelante. Solo atrévete".

.- Pólux Allandar. Parece que no tuvo ningún hijo, pues no sale en el árbol. De hecho, en el árbol tampoco sale la fecha de su muerte. Eso me hizo pensar.

"En el árbol genealógico de Orven Eagleton tampoco sale su descendencia, aunque sí la fecha de su muerte. Pero en el de Nadine Emedler tampoco sale la fecha de su muerte. Era todo muy obvio la verdad".

Pero me costó. Marianne no lo dijo ni lo diría nunca, pero a Remus ya le había pasado lo mismo muchas veces como para no saberlo: tienes la respuesta delante de las narices pero eres incapaz de verla, demasiado ocupado buscando en los rincones más escondidos, convencido que no _puede_ ser tan fácil.

.- Si no están en el árbol genealógico de sus antepasados es, simplemente, porque crearon uno nuevo ellos.

.- ¡La ceremonia!

Marianne sonrió.

.- Exacto. ¿Sabes? Para ser hombre, mago e inglés eres una persona bastante decente. A lo que íbamos. La ceremonia, exactamente.

"No era demasiado común ya en es época, pero en los siglos anteriores sí que había bastante gente que se cambiaba el nombre por tal de empezar una línea nueva. Ahora ya no era tan típico..."

.- Por el dinero. Nadie quería tener que empezar des de cero.

Marianne lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

.- Está bien, no te vuelvo a interrumpir.

.- Bien. Bueno, al menos sé que no tengo que explicarte las cosas. En fin, busqué cual de los hombres restantes se había cambiado el nombre en su ceremonia. Encontré un galés, que se fue a vivir al continente y que, por tanto, descarté. Pero también hay un escocés que se llegó a cambiar suficientemente el nombre como para empezar una línea nueva, pero no tanto como para que su familia le desheredase. Antes de los veintiún años se llamaba Rodric McGriff.

"¿Qué te parece?".

.- Que te debo una visita guiada por Hogwarts.

.- Perfecto.

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, lo que todos suponían se ha revelado XDDD. ¿Qué pasa si no soy sutil, mmmmm? Además, me gusta ir dejando pistas (escusa barata XDDDD).

Ya sé que no ha sido ninguna sorpresa quienes eran los protas del cuadro, pero eso tampoco es lo más importante del fic, así que... :P. Ahora cuando empiecen a pasar cosas raras si que os podeis asustar. MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Bueno, cosas a comentar... El capítulo es tan largo que me da perezaaaaaaaa XD. Soy una perra y lo reconozco, pero como decía aquella canción que sé que todos nos sabemos de memoria (se reconozca o no): A quien le importaaa lo que ya hagaaaaa? XD.

A otra cosa mariposa y a ver: ESCENAS CURSIS A GO-GO! Podríamos hacer una encuesta: cual crees que es la escena más cursi del fic? Empiecen sus apuestas, señores! No digo la mía porque eso sería favoritarismo y yo NUNCA hago eso (que Remus sea chupiguay en todos mis fics NO quiere decir nada, que lo sepais).

A sí: Palmanova. ¿Por qué la mayor casa de subastas del mundo mágico debería estar ahí? Buscad en internet fotos aéreas de la ciudad Y LO SABREIS. No digo más (cosa que es rara en mí, pero bueno).

Os habréis fijado que en la super explicación Marianne, de repente, habla bien: magia! XDDDD. No me apetecía currármelo¿qué pasa? Además, habría tardado mucho más en salir, así que todos salimos ganando.

Por cierto, si alguien quiere que exponga aquí un resumen de la super teoría chunga de la evolución, sólo tiene que decirlo y lo digo en el próximo chap :P.

Y bueno sí, le tengo una rabia tremenda al sistema político que se ha montado la Rowling: pero si es una dictadura!. Lo siento, me pongo de los nervios, pero es que parece que ningún mago hace nada!.Me indigno XDDD.

Otra cosa: a partir de ahora todos los reviews que vengan firmados les voy a contestar con el súper review replay ese¿porqué? Porque ahora me apetece, ala. A los otros los contestaré por aquí el final y yatá.

Así que a ver, gracias a:

**Elanor Blackriver:** Bueno, espero que el flashback del primer año de Sirius y Remus compense la poca interacción (poca pero intensa, eh!) que hay entre ellos dos. ¿Verdad que lo hace?. ¿Verdad?.(No me pegues ;;). Te prometo que habrá más Sirius en lo que queda de fic, te lo juro!

**rassabe:** Ja saps, gràcies!

**Daia Black:** GRACIAS! Espero no haberte decepcionado con este cap (aunque haya menos interacción entre ellos). Me gusta que te guste este Remus¿se nota que es mi personaje favorito de la saga? (Todos: por supuesto que no, Coulter, tú tranquila). Ya sabía yo que la sutilidad era mi estilo: Un día dominaré el mundo! MUAJAJAJAJA! Y es que yo suelo hacer mezclas muy raras con la comida, y como todo el mundo me dice que al personaje que más me parezco es a Sirius (que yo siempre me quedo: Qué QUÉ? O.o) pues enotnces se lo puse :P. Y reviews como el tuyo siempre me dan muchísimo ánimo para escribir, así que ya sabes: Gracias!.

**Desliz:** O la de la dolbe personalidad XD. Gracias!.

**Helen Black Potter:** Ya sabes: gracias!.

**D.Mo: **Ay, Christian, Christian, Christian¿qué haremos con él? (Y no es una interrogación retórica, es que no tengo ni idea XDDDD). Aquí hay más interacción entre Thomas y Remus que nada, pero el pobrecito se lo merecía, al fin y al cabo es el novio despechado, pobre (bueno, no todo puede ir bien para todos, no?) Y he decidido hacer una súper mezcla ahí contestando en los chaps y por e-mail también a lo: café para todos. En fin, espero que este chap te guste :P. Me gusta que te encante como está quedando! BESAZO para ti ;). Y por cierto: quiero ser la madrinaaaaaaaaaaaa (insertas chillido agudo). Gracias por escucharme.

**Terry Moon:** Gracias sexy ;). XDDDDD.

**SARAHI:** Me temo que no le he hecho demasiado caso a tu mensaje (corto, claro y conciso, como deben ser XD). De todas maneras espero que el cap no te haya decepcionado, y me alegro que te guste el fic. Besos!

Como habréis podido adivinar, los cortitos son los que ya he contestado por e-mail XD.

En fin: comentad sobre lo que querais: no os ha gustado alguna escena? Hay alguna que os haya gustado especialmente? Que quereis ver? Que no quereis ver? Teorías? Lo que sea!.

Por cierto, he empezado un AU que es Sirius/Lily, Remus/James, Severus/Regulus y alguna más por ahí habrá XD. Es un tiempo donde Voldemort no se enfrentó a Harry y las cosas han ido degenerando terriblemente. Tan solo he subido el prólogo, pero espero que lo leais (propaganda barata XDDDDD).

En fin, que seais felices y no os olvideis de dejar un review!Ciao!


	7. Capítulo 6

**Notas de la Autora:** Lo sé, lo sé, creiais que este momento nunca llegaría pero… Sí! Llegó!! (Todos: Ooooooh!) Como sé que después de tanto tiempo lo que menos os apetece escuchar son mis tonterías. Adelante con el fic!

**Capítulo 6**

.- Buenos días Sirius.

.- Buenos días. ¿Está James?

.- Sí, claro, está arriba.

Lily se apartó de la puerta y Sirius entró indicando con un gesto de cabeza que había reconocido el gesto de hospitalidad.

.- Ahora le aviso.

El pelinegro asintió y se sentó en su lado preferido del sofá, satisfecho de haber seguido el ritual sin ningún incidente.

Lily Evans y Sirius Black tenían plena consciencia de la relación amor/odio de la que eran partícipes: amor por James y odio el uno hacia el otro. Y para desesperación del castaño parecía que ninguno de los dos tenía la más mínima intención de hacer nada porque eso cambiase.

Al ex-heredero la pelirroja le había caído mal desde el principio: primero por ser sangre sucia, después por mirarle siempre con menosprecio, luego por robarle a Moony y volverlo claramente contra él y, finalmente, por quitarle a James.

La recién casada siempre había considerado al ojiazul una de esas personas que, si era posible, era mejor no tener la desgracia de conocer. Arrogante, egocéntrico, infantil, prejuicioso, ignorante a pesar de declamar lo contrario... y podía seguir y seguir haciendo una lista de todos y cada uno de sus pecados durante días (su récord habían sido dos horas y media).

Así que procuraban que su relación no pasase del "hola/adiós" al que estaban obligados al estar casada una con el mejor amigo del otro y viviendo uno con el mejor amigo de la otra.

A pesar de todo, en su particular balanza de poder Sirius se sentía en clara desventaja: ella era la confidente de Remus y la voz de la razón de James, así que se enteraba de casi todos los problemas del grupo (incluso de algunos de los cuales él no tenía noticia, como había pasado tantas veces con Moony), mientras que a él sólo le contaba sus problemas James y, de todas maneras, siempre acababa soltándolo todo a la pelirroja. Así que le parecía justo tensar la cuerda de vez en cuando haciéndole más difícil la vida.

Por lo que cuando se comportó civilizadamente con ella, Lily no pudo más que sorprenderse.

.- James, no me digas que invitaste a Sirius sin avisarme- dijo con el ceño fruncido, todo el cuerpo apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

James, con clavos en la boca, no pudo menos que apreciar la belleza de su mujer. Todas sus curvas en contraste con la rectitud de la madera. Su piel blanquecina haciendo destacar su larga melena pelirroja y esos dos maravillosos ojos verdes de los que se había enamorado antes incluso de saber que significaba eso. Los brazos cruzados, la nariz arrugada y la mirada furiosa la hacían todavía más sexy. Aunque, según él, todo la hacía más sexy, así que su impresión tampoco contaba mucho.

Escupió los cuatro clavos sobre su mano derecha y negó con la cabeza antes de hacerlo con palabras.

.- No. ¿Por qué¿Está aquí?

.- No, lo preguntaba por preguntar- contestó descruzando los brazos y girando los ojos.- Voy a preparar té.

Ese era el sistema que tenía Lily para poder relajarse y pensar mejor: preparar té. Tenía tés de todo tipo y de todos los lugares del mundo. Era algo así como su tesoro particular. Le bastaba abrir la puerta del estante donde estaban, enterrar la cabeza y aspirar con fuerza para ver las cosas de otra manera. Tenía, además uno para cada estado de ánimo: triste, estresada, relajada, perezosa, atrevida... Lily Potter sostenía, además, que había un tipo de té para cada tipo de persona. Así que, por supuesto, en su estante no faltaba el té "James", el "Peter" y, como no, el "Sirius" que a ella, la verdad, no le gustaba demasiado. Tenía también varios reservados para Remus a quien, a fuerza de hablarle de su afición, le había empezado a interesar. Los tés de Remus, además, le servían para averiguar su estado de ánimo: sin darse cuenta y al igual que ella, no fallaba nunca en pedir uno en particular cuando le pasaba esto o aquello. Lily ya había aprendido a preguntarle cual quería antes de empezar a hablar y, así, saber de antemano por donde se iba a dirigir la conversación.

Mientras ella bajaba a la cocina, su marido terminaba de guardar las herramientas en su sitio (si su mujer pillaba otra vez su cuarto de las manualidades desordenado lo capaba). Lo que los muggles llamaban bricolaje había sido todo un descubrimiento para James Potter. Siempre había sido una persona nerviosa, con demasiada energía en el cuerpo, como solía decir su madre. Y también había sido siempre terriblemente orgulloso. De hecho, la mayoría de problemas en su vida lo había causado precisamente su orgullo. Así que cuando descubrió una manera de descargar su energía en la que además _hacía_ cosas que los otros podían admirar, se emocionó.

Gracias a Dios cuando Lily, por entonces todavía Evans, empezó a salir con él, ya tenía esa obsesión arrelada en su carácter, así que no tuvo la sorpresa de encontrarse, de un día para otro, con que su novio no podía ir a ningún sitio sin pensar que podría hacer con tal o cual material que se encontraba por la calle.

Lily, sabiendo que su marido se encantaría guardando las cosas, decidió dedicarse a sacar galletas y pastelitos y ponerlos artísticamente sobre dos platos, evitando así el tener que quedarse a solas con el que, aunque a ella le pareciese imposible, era el padrino de su boda.

Cuando cumplió catorce años, recordó mientras llenaba tres pequeñas teteras de agua, Remus Lupin le regaló "El sabueso de los Basckerville" con una bonita dedicatoria escrita en árabe en la portada. Aunque no entendiese lo que ponía, a Lily siempre le habían fascinado las misteriosas formas curvilíneas que salían de la pluma del licántropo. Siempre que las veía, le parecía que el ambiente se hacía más denso y cargado, que el aire se llenaba de tensión y todo a su alrededor se teñía de tonos marrones y rojizos. Incluso la más simple lista de ingredientes parecía el más sensual poema de amor jamás escrito. Se quedaba como encantada repasando con los dedos los grandes arcos, las líneas que se estiraban, haciendo que las letras se acariciasen entre sí, los puntos que las rodeaban y adornaban como pequeñas joyas... Remus lo sabía y, por eso, todos los libros que le regalaba (siempre le regalaba uno, y siempre acertaba) estaban llenos de notitas en árabe por los márgenes.

Pero al leer ese libro, prácticamente descuidó las notas.

Se quedó colgada desde el primer párrafo y cuando llegó a la última frase, la invadió esa especie de alegría triste que sólo te llega al final de un gran libro, cuando te alegras de que haya terminado porque, dios, no _podía_ terminar de otra manera, porque era el final de los finales, porque te quitaba el aliento sólo de recordarlo... Pero ya no habrá más llevarse el libro a todos lados, buscando desesperadamente unos minutos en que poder leerlo, no habrá estar recordando cada palabra, imaginando que habrá después, ya no habrá sumergirse entre papel y tinta, sin que nada más importe durante esa pequeña eternidad que empieza con _Érase_ y termina con _Fin_.

Fue terminar el libro y buscar en seguida cualquier otro protagonizado por Sherlock Holmes, y no paró hasta que se los hubo leído completamente todos. Cuando Remus la veía con un nuevo libro del famoso detective bajo el brazo, sonreía esa especie de sonrisa secreta que sólo él podía hacer sin quedar pedante ni snob.

Cuando leyó la resolución del último de sus casos (un momento para el cual se aseguró de tener la habitación para sí sola y un tazón de chocolate caliente en la mesita de noche) se juró que iba a llegar a convertirse en la discípula más fiel del inglés.

Ocho años después le gustaba pensar que, aunque suponía que nunca llegaría a estar al nivel del Maestro, cada vez se aproximaba más.

Por eso, cuando escuchó que su marido bajaba, se puso de un ángulo en que pudiese ver bien el comedor a través de la puerta.

Se fijó en los dos segundo de más en que Sirius permaneció en el sofá antes de levantarse a saludar a su amigo con el típico abrazo "macho", en la manera en como al sentarse se cogía el pie que tenía sobre la rodilla, prácticamente aferrándose a él y, sobretodo, se fijó en como al levantar la vista esta se posaba en la estantería de libros de la pared de enfrente e, instantáneamente, desviaba la vista al sofá y se cogía el tobillo con más fuerza.

Lily cambió las hojas que le iba a poner a Sirius por las de "Remus relajado" y sonrió.

.- ¿Pero cuanto se tarda en hacer un té?- comentó James jocoso cuando su mujer salió con la bandeja.

.- Cambios de última hora- contestó con media sonrisa y colocando, antes que ninguno, el vaso de Sirius.

Cogió el suyo y se deslizó en el sofá al lado de su marido, justo enfrente del pelinegro.

Los escuchó hablar de cosas sin importancia, de quidditch, de los últimos sucesos...

Sirius tomó un trago de su té y se le borró automáticamente la sonrisa falsa de la cara.

Lily dibujó las siglas RJL en la rodilla de su marido y él captó el mensaje enseguida.

.- ¿Y que tal las cosas con Moony?

.- Bien. Bien, las cosas van bien.

Y tomó otro trago del té, como si de él dependiese su vida. Suspiró y se apartó el pelo de la cara con expresión ausente.

Lily escondió su sonrisa detrás de su taza. Bingo.

.- No sé que hacer James. Pensé en lo que me dijiste. Hago las cosas de casa, intento hablar con él de sus cosas, pero... No sé que pasa, pero hay algo que se me escapa.

.- ¿No sabes que pasa?- preguntó Lily incrédula posando la taza sobre la mesa.- Cinco años pasan.

.- Lily...- interrumpió el castaño con tono de advertencia.

.- No, James. Y encima¿este interés súbito por Remus ahora porqué¿Porque las cosas en su vida empezaban a ir bien sin ti y no lo podías soportar?

.- ¿Bien¿Dices que iban bien?- contestó Sirius levantando la voz.- Si dices que las cosas iban _bien_- y ese bien prácticamente lo escupió- puede que no seas tan amiga de él como piensas. No tienes ni idea de lo que le pasa, así que no puedes decir que va bien.

.- ¿Ah sí¿Qué pasa, que tú estás más enterado? Suéltame el brazo James. El que no tiene ni idea eres tú, Black. Pasas de tu compañero de piso por cinco años y, de repente¿quieres reclamar el lugar que crees que te pertenece en su vida? Pues vas muy equivocado. Puede que Remus te perdone todas tus faltas, puede que no pueda creerse el regalo que le ha dado el cielo haciéndote ver lo capullo que has sido todo este tiempo, pero ahora no va a volver a amoldar su vida alrededor de ti, como siempre has creído que le tocaba. Es más, su vida nunca giró alrededor de la _tuya_, ni siquiera en Hogwarts, aunque tú lo creyeses así.

Sirius tenía la mandíbula abierta y los puños cerrados, y Lily sentía como se iba poniendo nerviosa por segundos pero no tenía ninguna forma de evitarlo. No _quería_ evitarlo.

James, viendo el panorama, intentó volver a tranquilizar a su mujer.

.- Lily...

.- ¡Y tú no vuelvas a decir "_Lily..._"!- gritó imitándole.

El castaño se cubrió la cara con las manos. Ahora venía la tormenta y él sólo quería desaparecer.

.- En Hogwarts él te despreciaba. Todas esas cosas que hacía por ti, ese estar atento a todos tus deseos sólo lo hacía porque James le pidió que cuidase de ti y Remus, como sabía medio mundo, estaba _coladito_ por él, y se habría tirado de la torre de astronomía si sólo él se lo hubiese dicho.

James se hundió más en el sofá. Ese, precisamente, era un detalle que pensaba revelarle a Sirius tan sólo cuando estuviese convertido en cenizas.

Fue en su tercer año que se dio cuenta de que su compañero de habitación haría cualquier cosa por él. Al principio se sintió asqueado, luego un poco cohibido y, finalmente, aprendió a vivir con ese hecho en su vida igual que había aceptado que jamás sería capaz de peinarse. Inconscientemente, empezó a aprovecharse de ello: si necesitaba los apuntes de alguna asignatura siempre se los pedía a él, si quería que alguien le hiciese algún favor, casi siempre se lo decía al licántropo. Es cierto que Remus no siempre accedía, al fin y al cabo tenía su orgullo, pero solía ceder con más facilidad con él que con otras personas. James, además, también se había dado cuenta de otro hecho: parecía ser que su pretendiente era el único ser capaz de domar a la fiera que era Sirius Black. Así que, por finales de curso, le dijo que sabía que estaba enamorado de él, que no, no lo iba a decir y que no pensaba aprovecharse para nada de él (y conscientemente no lo había hecho), pero que le iba a pedir un único favor: que cuidase del pelinegro como si fuese él mismo.

Y lo había cumplido al pie de la letra a lo largo de los cuatro cursos restantes. Tanto que, en algunos momentos, incluso James llegó a sospechar que los intereses del licántropo habían cambiado. Pero una sola mirada de Remus en su dirección bastaba para desconfirmarlo.

Sirius no había sido especialmente tolerante con la salida del armario de su amigo. Y eso era un eufemismo: se había comportado como un verdadero gilipollas hasta que Remus se Enfadó (con mayúscula) con él y se dio cuenta verdaderamente de como lo estaba hiriendo con su actitud. Entonces lo asumió igual que había asumido que pertenecía a la familia Black: intentando ignorarlo.

Hasta, al parecer, hacía unas semanas.

.- ¿Es eso verdad, Prongs?

James no levantó la cabeza de entre sus manos, y eso sirvió como toda respuesta.

.- Pe...pero siempre pensé... Quiero decir... él...yo...él...que yo a él...- Sirius cerró la boca y cogió aire.- ¿El piso?

El castaño se destapó la cara y lo primero que vio fue la mirada de su mujer retándole a mentir.

.- Bueno...Peter y yo decidimos que lo mejor sería que vosotros...- empezó lentamente.

.- ¡Ni Peter ni tú ni ostias!- explotó el moreno.- Sabías bien que Peter iba a seguir cualquier cosa que tú dijeses. No puedo... No me lo puedo... ¡Merlín! Siempre había asumido...- y con eso se desplomó sobre el sofá.

James observó impotente la expresión perdida de su amigo. Sabía que cuando se enterase le iba a doler, pero tampoco se había parado a pensar cuanto exactamente. Se giró a mirar a su mujer, esperando encontrar en ella todas las respuestas.

Lily, extrañamente, sonreía calmada. Tomó el último sorbo de su té y dejó la taza ceremoniosamente.

.- Tu problema con Remus, Sirius, es que asumes demasiadas cosas- dijo con una ceja levantada.

Él la miró furioso.

.- Y tú no te metas- gruñó entre dientes.

Cogió la taza con furia y él también se la terminó. Pero cuando iba a posarla otra vez sobre la mesa, se relamió los labios y miró la taza como si no pudiera creérselo.

Levantó la vista y, delante suya, Lily Potter volvió a levantarle la ceja derecha.

Sirius apretó la taza hasta hacerla explotar en su mano.

.- Creo que nunca te lo he dicho, Evans, pero te odio.

.- Y yo no sé si te lo he dicho, pero no consiento que _otros_ vayan rompiendo mis cosas.

Sirius abrió la boca para contestarle pero decidiendo, en un gesto bastante inusual en él, callarse, se fue de la casa de los Potters dando un portazo.

James miró a su mujer de forma reprochadora.

.- No deberías haber hecho eso, Lily.

.- ¿No debería el qué?

.- Tú sabes bien el qué.

.- ¿Que no debería meterme con Sirius¿Le dije alguna mentira?

.- Sirius es mi amigo, y no voy a permitir que en mi casa se trate así a mis amigos.

.- Ooooooh, claaaaroooo. Igual que Sus es mi amiga, y esta también es mi casa, pero tú te metes con ella de igual forma¿no?

.- No es lo mismo.

.- ¿Ah¿Y porqué no?

.- Porque Sirius es...

.- ¿Sirius es qué¿De la familia? Será de la tuya, porque de la mía no, y hasta hace poco pensaba que si te casaste conmigo fue para poder hablar de _nosotros_ al hablar de familia. Estoy harta que consideres que tus amigos son superiores al resto. Yo también tengo mis propios amigos y los quiero tanto o más como tú a los tuyos, porque yo a mis amigos no les miento ni me he aprovechado de ninguno de ellos en la vida. ¿Por qué piensas que vosotros cuatro sois tan especiales? Yo a algunos de mis amigos los conozco desde que tenía cuatro años, y seguimos juntos ¿qué te parece¿Vosotros sois mejores porque apoyáis a Remus que es un licántropo? Bien, Sus era bulímica, por si no lo sabías, y, por cierto, _siempre_ estás metiéndote con su peso. El padre de Richard está en la cárcel y su madre no quiere saber nada de él. ¿Eso nos hace ser unos santos por ser amigos suyos? No. Deja de soñar que tú o los tuyos sois taaaan, pero tan especiales porque, y siento abrirte los ojos a la cruel realidad, no lo sois. Así que deja de comportarte como si así fuera- y subió las escaleras hecha una furia.

James se revolvió el pelo. En dos minutos había conseguido pelearse con las dos personas más importantes en su vida. Perfecto.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Hasta hacía un par de segundos, Remus Lupin pensaba que la única persona capaz de comportarse como si le hubiesen cambiado el cerebro por el de un cachorro, era Sirius Black. Viendo a Marianne Benavent dando saltos por Hogsmeade, se dio cuenta de que no era así.

.- Visitaremos el pueblo cuando terminemos en el castillo.

.- Pe...pe...pero ¡Hogsmeade!- se lamentó Marianne haciendo un puchero.

Remus parpadeó y, como si alguien le hubiese dado un martillazo en la cabeza y hubiese puesto las piezas en su sitio de golpe, se dio cuenta de lo joven que era.

Por primera vez desde que la conocía se percató de que la francesa no era una compañera de trabajo algo rara. Era sólo una chica de dieciséis años.

Dieciséis.

A los dieciséis años Padfoot se escapó de casa... para ir a vivir con los padres de su mejor amigo. A esa edad el pelinegro todavía creía que enviar a alguien a una muerte segura era una "broma". Prongs pensaba que la mejor manera de conseguir la chica de sus sueños era acosándola y, lo peor, actuaba en consecuencia. Wortmail de verdad creía que su compañero de habitación era el descendiente directo de Gryffindor. Y él... él a los dieciséis todavía pensaba que acostándose con otros tipos iba a poder olvidarse de James y, lo peor... él también actuaba en consecuencia.

A los dieciséis, todavía eran unos críos.

Se fijó en la figura de la francesa: rellenita, casi sin caderas, con unos pechos grandes que intentaba disimular detrás de camisetas anchas. Pero, sobretodo, notó la postura rígida que se maldecía por no haber notada hasta ese momento. La espalda bien recta, los hombros hacia atrás... Ninguna adolescente iba así. Ninguna se sentaba con las piernas bien juntas y la espalda contra el respaldo.

A su edad, según recordaba, Sirius escondía su inseguridad ante el hecho de tener que enfrentarse al mundo sin el apoyo de su apellido tras una capa de euforia continua. Al parecer, Marianne se escondía detrás de su actuación de seudo-mafiosa.

Dieciséis años y fuera de casa. En un país desconocido.

Seguramente pensaba que todos iban a aprovecharse de ella, y tristemente, lo más probable es que fuese verdad. Así que procuraba aprovecharse antes de los demás.

¿Qué es lo que solían decir? El ataque es la mejor defensa. Y parecía que ella se lo había tomado al pie de la letra.

.- Te prometo que nos quedaremos aquí a comer¿de acuerdo?

.- ¡Sí!- exclamó entusiasmada.

Remus sonrió para sus adentros.

De repente, echaba de menos a sus sobrinas.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Albus Dumbledore, al igual que el resto de los mortales, distaba de ser perfecto. Puede que él se acercase más que otros, pero eso tampoco era demasiado difícil si tenemos en cuenta la triste condición humana. Y si había un pecado en el que solía recaer con más frecuencia que el resto, ese era el de la condescendencia.

Él era un genio y lo sabía. No había ningún mago con su poder en el Reino Unido, y pocos se igualaban a él si extendía el radio a toda Europa. Y no tenía ningún reparo en actuar como tal.

Si había una cosa que odiaba, esa era la falsa modestia. Si se tiene poder, inteligencia, fuerza... no se debe esconder, sino enorgullecerse por ello y mostrarlo al mundo. Pero había una cosa que odiaba más: que se despreciase a la gente por no tener ninguna de esas cosas. Como él mismo decía: si tienes suerte: abrázala, pero nunca menosprecies a los que no la tienen.

A pesar de eso, cuando trataba con la gente y sin ser totalmente consciente de ello, utilizaba ese tono paternal que le posicionaba en un escalón superior respecto al otro. Detrás de cada una de sus palabras parecía estar implícito el mensaje "Hazme caso, que yo sé lo que es bueno para ti". Esto, por supuesto, se acentuaba en algunas personas, por mucho que tratase de dirigirse a todos por igual.

El viejo director había cometido la equivocación de ser condescendiente con la hermana de Remus Lupin. Una vez. Y ya no la volvió a cometer.

Cuando Minerva le informó de que en la lista de nuevos alumnos del próximo curso aparecía un niño muerto no pudo menos que parpadear sorprendido.

Había solo otro libro como ese en el mundo y no se sabía donde. Su funcionamiento era muy complejo, nadie conocía exactamente las reglas internas que lo manejaban, pero Dumbledore pensaba que se había llegado a acercar bastante a lo largo de los años.

Se fijó en la lechuza que ululaba en una esquina del despacho con una carta entre sus urpas. El director la cogió delicadamente.

.- Es la de John Bottinelli. Ha regresado sin siquiera ser abierto y con una nota de que se habían equivocado de dirección. He buscado en los archivos y en le Ministerio de la Magia francés sale que fue muerto por Greyback hace seis años. Su madre murió un año después, loca. Y su padre se suicidó hace una semana, cuando le tendría que haber llegado la carta al chico.

Dumbledore arrugó el entrecejo y empezó a rodar el pergamino entre sus manos mientras pensaba. Si el libro decía que estaba vivo, él estaba seguro de que así sería. Entonces... ¿qué era lo que pasaba?

Él, como todos los directores que había tenido el castillo, antes había sido subdirector, al igual que Minerva, y sabía bien que ninguno se paraba a escribir la carta de los alumnos, si no que dejaban que el propio Libro Rojo las escribiese sobre sus páginas y ellos se dedicaban a arrancarlas y firmarlas.

Con una idea en la cabeza, abrió la carta y miró la dirección que había dentro.

.- ¿El Ministerio Francés habías dicho?

.- Sí¿por?

.- Esta carta está dirigida a Brasil.

Tres días después se encontraba golpeando la puerta de una casa (más bien cabaña) en el Amazonas, donde la selva era lo suficientemente profunda para que el paso le fuese imposible a un muggle occidental, pero no tanto como para evitar que un mago interesado o un nativo llegase.

Por supuesto, antes de ir había intentado informarse sobre qué tenía que esperarse. No había encontrado una respuesta clara pero, siendo como era uno de los magos más inteligentes del siglo, había sabido encajar las piezas sueltas y en apariencia sin relación alguna de manera que no chirriasen. Esa tenía que ser la residencia actual de los Lupin. Sabía que ese no era su verdadero apellido; que ninguno de los dos había llegado a terminar sus estudios en Dumstrang, de hecho ella no había llegado ni a hacer los OWLS. Que, al parecer, el pequeño John no era el único hombre lobo que viajaba con ellos, y que el clan parecía ir expandiéndose. Si no lo calculaba mal, en ese momento él debía tener unos veintiséis años.

Una chica morena con una niña de no más de un año en su cadera y otra de unos tres años abrazada a su pierna entreabrió la puerta.

El mago le ofreció una sonrisa amable mientras ella lo repasaba de arriba abajo. Al final, llegando a un veredicto frunció el ceño y levantó la barbilla.

.- Aquí no está quién busca.

.- ¿Vive aquí un niño de once años?

.- Y uno de dos meses, por si le interesa. Aunque no sabía que la gente como usted tuviese el tiempo suficiente para preocuparse de ese tipo de cosas.

.- Este niño en particular sí que me interesa.

.- ¿Y porqué motivo?

.- Es un futuro alumno de la escuela de la cual soy director, mi nombre es...

.- Ya sé quién es. Soy joven, sin dinero ni educación, pero eso no significa que sea estúpida.

.- Возлюбленный , Кто быть он? (_Cariño¿Quién es?_)- preguntó una voz femenina desde el interior de la casa.

.- Кто-то кто недостаток к говорить кругом ваш детеныш (_Alguien que quiere hablar sobre tu cachorro_)- contestó sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Situación familiar poco ortodoxa y al parecer una especie de mentor o sire. Dumbledore se apuntó los dos detalles mentalmente, a sabiendas que le harían falta cuando les convenciese de dejar el niño a su cargo.

Al director ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar _si_ les iba a convencer. Había tratado con gente en una actitud mucho más hostil, que tenían mucha más experiencia y sabiduría que la joven. Y siempre había salido vencedor.

La, al parecer, pareja de la primera chica se acercó a la puerta, con una niña de catorce años pisándole los talones.

Ella también le miró de arriba abajo. Pero mientras en la cara de la otra chica se había reflejado claramente el resultado negativo de la valoración, esta mantuvo la cara sin expresión.

.- تلّ تيودوري الإتيان، شخص ما قد صار التحدّث عن ريموس. و يبلغ إلين هي مسؤول. (_Dile a Teodore que venga, han venido ha hablar sobre Remus. Y dile a Illen que la dejo al cargo de todo_.) Pase, señor director. Siéntese donde crea conveniente.

La otra chica se recolocó el niño en la cadera y, aunque no demasiado convencida, se apartó de la puerta para dejarle pasar.

La casa por dentro era, por supuesto, mucho más grande. Aunque más que casa era un patio gigante con muebles por medio y árboles y arbustos que separaban lo que debían ser unas habitaciones de otras y formaban una especie de techo que, como mucho, tapaba un poco la vista de los pájaros sobre lo que pasaba debajo (y tampoco demasiado).

Un hombre alto entró en la habitación, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a la mujer lobo y se situó al lado de la muchacha, cogiéndole el niño de los brazos y dándole a ella también un beso.

Situación familiar más irregular de lo que pensaba.

.- Здравствуйте небо, случается? (_Hola cielo, que pasa?)_

.- Здравствуйте, зазноба (_Hola, cariño_)

Ella le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Dumbledore y no dijo nada. El hombre se giró y se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que pasaba.

.- ¡Ah! Ya, ya, ya... Bueno, buenos días. Vaya, vaya, vaya... Em... Dejo a Caetano y ahora vengo id...pasando a la sala. La sala será un buen lugar, creo, pasad- dijo cogiendo delicadamente al niño a la chica.

Ella le dedicó una última mirada y se dirigieron a lo que parecía ser un arbusto más frondoso que los otros.

Dentro, se dio cuenta de que el arbusto en cuestión formaba una especie de iglú verde con muchos sillones de diferente tipo esparcidos sin ningún orden aparente por todo el espacio.

Las dos chicas se sentaron frente a él.

Dumbledore sonrió y aguantó el silencio agresivo hasta que vino el chico negro.

.- He traído unas tacitas por si queréis té. Tú Catherine, sé que no quieres, Taty...?

.- Rojo con zumo de melocotón.

.- ¿Y usted?

.- Verde con limón y poco azúcar.

Se marchó y volvió al cabo de pocos minutos.

Dio un sorbo a su taza (un té buenísimo) y antes de tener tiempo de abrir la boca, Catherine (Dumbledore sospechaba que ninguno de los nombres que habían dicho eran los auténticos) habló.

.- Ahora dinos por qué razones Remus debería ir a Hogwarts.

El director se fijó que ninguno de los otros dos le puso ninguna mano en la rodilla ni hizo ningún justo que indicase que calmara su tono

Él les explicó lo importante que era para el futuro tener una buna educación, como era posible encontrar un buen trabajo vinieses de donde vinieses, las maravillas que se podía aprender en una escuela de magia y lo increíblemente útil que esta podía llegar a ser. Les comentó el potencial que seguro tenía Remus, de todo lo que podía llegar a ser. Como era importante para los niños relacionarse con gente de su edad y que seguro, con lo encantador que tenía que ser el chico, hacía muchos amigos. Y, además de aprender magia, aprendería como comportarse en sociedad, las normas del mundo mágico...

Ninguna de las tres caras que tenía delante de él expresaba ningún sentimiento.

.- Está bien- interrumpió Catherine.- Si dice...

El chico la cogió del brazo para que callase. Ella susurró algo muy rápido y él la soltó. La otra chica asintió con la cabeza.

.- Ven a conocer a Rems.

Se giró rápidamente, así que el director no llegó a ver su sonrisa, pero si que notó un brillo divertido en los ojos de la otra chica.

Sabía que lo tenía. ¿Como podían rechazar esa oferta? Les daba la oportunidad de integrar al chico en la sociedad. No podían pedir más.

Pasaron un gran patio, que parecía ser el centro de la casa, y llegaron a un lugar lleno de habitaciones un poco más definidas con algunas ramas puestas a propósito. Y lleno de gente. Había un montón de chicos y chicas de las más diversas edades que se paraban para observarlos sin demasiada discreción. Una chica poco más joven que Catherine les chillaba unas órdenes que seguramente serían para continuar en lo que hacían.

Entraron a la última de las habitaciones, más grande que las otras, y llena de hamacas. A un lado, un chico de once años, sin varita y sin decir nada, riéndose todo el rato, hacía levitar la suciedad (y, sin querer, un poco de tierra) y la enviaba hacia una niña de ocho que intentaba atraparla con una bolsa dando saltitos y chillidos.

.- Remus- le llamó Teo, aunque más bien sonaba a _Remí_.

El chico soltó una última carcajada y levantó la vista a los cuatro adultos que tenía enfrente. Bueno, tres adultos y un viejo.

.- Buenos días señor¿como está?- preguntó levantando la mano.

Sorprendido.

En ese momento supo que Remus Lupin nunca iría a Hogwarts. Había estado una hora intentando explicarles qué era la magia y porque esta era importante. Y media hora diciéndoles lo importante que era saber las normas de educación y convivencia.

Y se encontraba con un niño completamente bien educado y haciendo un tipo de magia que no se llegaba a enseñar en el colegio.

Cuando se apareció por sorpresa y sin avisar en la cola de nuevos estudiantes, Dumbledore se apresuró a hacer un hechizo para escribir el nombre _Remus Lupin_ al final del pergamino.

A Minerva le tenía que reconocer que ni siquera parpadease.

El mensaje estaba muy claro y el viejo director volvió a recordar que, a los noventa años, la vida todavía te puede dar lecciones.

Nunca agradeció a la familia de Remus que le enviase a Hogwarts. Sabía que no lo aceptarían. Pero sí que borró su nombre de nacimiento de todos los archivos de la escuela y, al cabo del tiempo, descubrió que no había nombres "falsos" y "reales" sino "nuevos" y "viejos". Y el nombre real de Remus Lupin era Remus Lupin y ningún otro, a pesar de lo que pusiese en su partida de nacimiento (que sospechaba desaparecida) o como fuese que le llamaban antes (gente que, en realidad, no importaba).

El hombre lobo, aún sin saberlo, nunca dejó de enseñarle cosas nuevas y sorprendentes. Antes de morir, sería en la última persona que pensaría y dibujó una sonrisa triste, pensando en como de desgraciadas habían resultado las vidas de sus tres estudiantes más brillantes.

Pero todo eso, todavía no lo sabía, así que sonrió sin ningún reparo cuando vio a un Remus Lupin bastante más crecido que la última vez. Había dejado de preguntarse como el muchacho siempre sabía que contraseña debía utilizar. A él no le gustaba que le preguntasen sus métodos, y suponía que al otro tampoco.

Venía acompañado de una chica joven.

.- Ella es Marianne, estudia en la Facultad del Estudio de la Magia para Muggles y Squibs. Me está ayudando con un trabajo.

.- ¡Encantada de conocerle!- exclamó extendiéndole una mano emocionada y tropezándose una vez por el camino.

.- He venido a mirar unas cosas. ¿Estás demasiado ocupado o Marianne podría hacerte unas preguntas?

No se había dado cuenta de como había extrañado al muchacho. Así era Remus: siempre pidiendo permiso y perdón por los demás, pero nunca por él. Al menos, nunca cuando se sabía con derecho a y, por tanto, lo consideraba como un trámite superfluo. Lo que solía ser siempre.

Remus salió del despacho, cruzó el pasillo, se paró en la esquina e inspiró.

Magia.

Eso había sido lo que le había convencido a quedarse en Hogwarts.

Entornó los ojos y la vio. Una masa clara de energía, potencial. Entornó más los ojos y empezó a distinguir las diferentes formas que la constituían.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a inspirar.

Estiró las manos y prácticamente la podía tocar.

Con los ojos abiertos estiró las manos y se concentró. Sus manos eran simplemente una parte de su cuerpo y este no era más que un grupo de células. El aire estaba hecho de células, el suelo estaba hecho de células. Él era el suelo y el aire que le rodeaba. Las paredes estaban echas de células, la magia estaba echa de células. Él era las paredes, él era la magia. Sus manos eran magia.

Encerró en un puño una línea que separaba un círculo en dos mitades y notó como se disolvía en su mano.

Parpadeó y, delante de él apareció una escalera hacia abajo.

Bajó los escalones de dos en dos mientras estos iban desapareciendo a su paso. Al final pegó un salto para poner los pies a dónde poco antes había el penúltimo escalón.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Había extrañado esto de una manera que no podía explicar y que muy pocos podían entender.

Gracias a los dioses que sus hermanas le habían obligado a ir a Hogwarts. Aunque en vez de obligado debería decir secuestrado, inmovilizado, transportado a otro continente, echado de mala manera dentro del Hogwarts Express, barrado la puerta, recuperado la movilidad después de unas horas que le habían parecido interminables y amenazado de muerte si el dos de septiembre no les enviaba un mensaje desde el colegio. Y sugerido de manera extremadamente firme que se quedase aunque fuese un mes.

Pero cuando, yendo a la que iba a convertirse en su Sala Común olisqueó por costumbre el ambiente y sintió el olor profundo a magia antigua, nueva, remota, cercana y, sobretodo, poderosa, todos los planes de fuga se le fueron de la cabeza.

.- Siempre tienes que hacer las cosas a tu manera¿no?- comentó un cuadro a su derecha.

.- ¡Melody¿Qué tal?

Un hombre de trazos cercanos al impresionismo sentado delante de un tocador se levantó emocionado.

.- No mires hasta que yo te diga.

Remus, obediente, cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.

Phillip (perdón, Melody) era uno de los personajes que había pintado que mejor le habían caído y lamentó profundamente tener que separarse de él. Melody estalló en un auténtico torrente de lágrimas cuando se tuvieron que separar y él admitió para sí mismo y en la oscuridad de su habitación que se había llegado a enamorar un poquito de él. Incluso llegó a hacer un boceto para hacer un cuadro de él y que, así, le visitase siempre que quisiera. Después se dio cuenta de lo patética que era la situación e intentó concentrarse en los hombres reales de su entorno. Lástima que todos fuesen tan cabrones.

.- ¡Remy!- suponía que, como con James, siempre estaría un poco enamorado de él. Era la única explicación que podía darle a que le permitiese al hombre, bueno, mujer, que le llamase por ese nombre.

Llevaba el pelo ondulado suelto sobre un hombro, un maquillaje discreto e impecable, un vestido precioso adornado con unos guantes largos, unos brillantes por pendiente y una pulsera y una gargantilla a juego.

.- Estás preciosa- y era a la única mujer a la que se lo diría nunca con ese suspiro entrecortado en la garganta (o al menos, eso pensaba en ese momento. Muchas cicatrices más tarde descubriría a otra chica de ojos brillantes y pelo fucsia que volvería a hacer desaparecer su estómago).

Melody dibujó una sonrisa resplandeciente e hizo una pose un poco payasa antes de apartarse el pelo con un gesto exageradamente seductor y echarse a reír.

Remus volvió a enamorarse (un poco) otra vez.

.- Te extrañé.

.- Yo también- contestó ella entristeciendo su gesto.

Remus acarició con los nudillos su mejilla y ella cerró los ojos suspirando.

.- No te muevas- susurró.

Sacó una cámara de fotos y, con cuidado de no hacer ruido (sabía por experiencia que si la gente oía el sonido de alguien poniendo lista para el uso una cámara de fotos, siempre se tensaba aunque no quisiera) disparó.

.- Ya está.

.- ¿Que has echo?- preguntó parpadeando en un gesto que Remus consideraba encantador.

.- ¡Sorpresa!- contestó dibujando una sonrisa pícara.

.- Ay, no sonrías así que sabes que me derrito.

Remus se echó a reír hasta llorar, acompañado por las risas de ella.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Remus Lupin, pensaba Albus Dumbledore en esos momentos, parece destinado a estar rodeado siempre del mismo tipo de gente.

Después de las preguntas de rigor (¿Cómo se tomó la noticia de que Dippet lo había elegido como subdirector¿Cuándo conoció a Flamel¿Qué lo impulsó a estudiar la sangre del dragón?) durante las cuales se había permitido el relajarse un poco, vinieron las típicas preguntas sobre el colegio (¿Para que fines utilizan las aulas vacías¿Conoce usted todos los pasadizos del castillo¿Qué hay de cierto en la leyenda de la cámara secreta?), durante las cuales terminó de desconectar.

Y fue justo entonces cuando, como tendría que haber supuesto desde el principio (pero el hombre siempre insiste en tropezar con el mismo tipo de piedra, y Dumbledore no era ninguna excepción) empezó la verdadera entrevista.

¿A qué se dedica exactamente el director de un colegio mágico¿Es cierto que el funcionamiento de este depende del nivel de magia disponible¿Y que por eso todos querían conseguir cuantos más alumnos mejor¿Por qué no aceptaban squibs si estos podían estudiar algunas asignaturas como pociones, o cuidado de criaturas¿Era porque no sostenían dicho nivel¿Les estaba, entonces, negando educación a unas personas por puro interés propio¿Cómo era Hogwarts realmente cuando los fundadores estaban vivos¿Qué facilidades necesitaba un director para controlar un edificio mágico tan grande y con tanta gente¿No era peligroso¿O al convertirse director se ganaba el acceso a información restringida¿No debería ser esta pública, para saber que realmente los niños no corrían peligro en el castillo¿Por qué se promocionaba la competitividad entre casas, cuando lo mejor seria promover la igualdad y solidaridad¿No creía que a los 11 años todos los niños venían a ser parecidos y que etiquetarlos sólo servía para aumentar sus diferencias¿Era Hogwarts, por tanto, una institución que fomentase la segregación¿Porqué las casas más importantes eran Gryffindor y Slytherin¿Era porqué estaban fundadas por hombres¿Era toda la institución un producto machista¿O no era más que una institución clasista? O, peor¿No sería las dos cosas¿Porqué las residencias de las casas estaban dónde estaban¿Vivían ahí antes los fundadores¿Era por eso¿Sabía si había alguna sala en la que se reunieran¿Era lo que ahora se llama el Gran Comedor? Porque en esa época casi ninguno de sus alumnos se quedaría en el castillo a dormir¿verdad¿O era otra sala?

Había muchas cosas por hacer, por ejemplo... Es una teoría que se está discutiendo, pero parece la más plausible. No, no era por eso, todos aquellos con capacidades debían ser educados. No creía que eso fuera lo más adecuado. No creo que...,. ¡Por supuesto que no! Bueno, en "Hogwarts..." Ya sé que se escribió más de cien años después de su muerte pero... Bueno, realmente tampoco necesitaba tantas cosas... ¡Claro que no era peligroso¿Y tú que piensas? A ver, no creo que interese a los padres el saber...Siempre había sido así, y eso animaba a los muchachos a esforzarse...Como le he dicho...No, lo que quería decir es... No son las más importantes, puede que sean las más destacadas, pero...¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! En Hogwarts se promovía la igualdad de género y no iba a tolerar ese tipo de acusaciones. También la igualdad de clase. No. No lo sabía. No, no lo sabía. Eso tampoco lo sabía. No tenía ni idea. No le podía contestar.

Marianne abrió la boca para seguir preguntando.

Dumbledore se preparó.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

.- Hola, señora.

.- Señor Lupin ¿Qué tal fuera de Hogwarts?

.- Muy bien, señora. ¿Qué tal todo aquí dentro?

Andie Holynet había escrito, hacía algunos siglos, "Hogwarts, la historia". Remus la conoció alrededor de su tercer curso.

James, Peter y Sirius estaban, en ese entonces, demasiado ocupados en un proyecto que intentaban esconder a ojos de su amigo sin demasiado sutileza. O pensaban que era idiota y no notaria títulos como "Transfiguración humana", "Historia de los ataques de hombres lobo en Inglaterra" y "Mil y Un accidentes producidos durante el entrenamiento de un animago".

Aunque después de dos años y medio viviendo con ellos, se declinaba a pensar lo primero. Ninguno de los tres sabría lo que es la discreción ni aunque se lo explicasen con diagramas.

Mientras tanto, él se dedicaba a explorar la magia del castillo. En una de esas, intentando descubrir como entrar a una sala que _sabía_ que tenía que estar ahí pero era incapaz de encontrar, a sus espaldas una voz le informó que sólo encontraría la habitación que buscaba los martes, jueves y sábados.

Gracias a ella habían podido dibujar gran parte del Mapa del Merodeador, aunque ninguno de los otros tres lo supiese.

.- Los profesores están un poco alterados, sobretodo Dumbledore.

.- No son buenos tiempos.

.- Y parece que la situación va a empeorar. Mucho y muy pronto. Pero no es a eso a lo que ha venido¿verdad?

.- Quería información.

.- ¿Y cuando no?

Remus sacó un bloque de notas y un bolígrafo. Holynet lo miró con desaprobación, pero el castaño sabía que lo iba a pasar por alto, como siempre había hecho.

Él representaba el alumno ideal que ella nunca tuvo: curioso, atento, inteligente y para el cual no tenía ninguna obligación de temario ni ninguna restricción impuesta por quien fuese que tuviese el poder. Podía explicar lo que quería, como quería, sabiendo que le escuchaba por puro deseo de aprender, no por intentar aprobar el curso.

.- Necesito saber más sobre los fundadores. Lo que no sale en los libros.

Y ella empezó a explicarle sobre Rowena Ravenclaw, la relación entre Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor, la belleza y el tesón de Helga Hufflepuff...

.- No, no. Quiero saber como eran Pólux Allandar, Nadine Emedler, Rodric McGriff y Orven Eagleton.

Ella apretó los labios.

.- No creo que le pueda ayudar.

.- Vamos¡usted sabe más que nadie sobre este lugar!

.- No sé ni como aprendió esos nombres. Ni lo quiero saber. Aunque debería haber supuesto que más pronto o más tarde vendría a preguntarme. Pocos como usted se han acercado tanto a entrever la verdadera naturaleza de este lugar. Los cuatro poseedores de esos nombres eligieron dejarlos en el olvido, y había buenos motivos detrás de ello. No creo que se deba escarbar en lo que se dejó enterrado con un propósito.

.- Créame, lo sé todo sobre el poder de los nombres. ¿O cree que un hombre lobo iba a llamarse Remus Lupin de nacimiento?

La ex-directora levantó una ceja.

.- Yo de usted no iría diciendo esas cosas tan libremente.

.- No lo hago.

Holynet lo miró a los ojos. Remus Lupin le contestó la mirada, aplicando toda su fuerza de voluntad en no moverse ni un poco.

Al fin, sin apartar la vista, la pintura habló.

.- Está bien. Aunque no te puedo dar mucha información. Los fundadores mismos se cuidaron de que no quedase mucha. Lo que si que te puedo decir es…

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Severus Snape tenía una misión.

Era el Death Eater más joven actuando activamente al servicio de su señor. De hecho, era la persona más joven actuando activamente en la guerra que estaba a punto de empezar, a pesar de los intentos de Dumbledore para que no pasase.

Por ahora no había sido más que preparación, reclutamiento, ataques específicos, ciertas maniobras que el otro bando había conseguido esconder de la luz pública.

Pero mientras el otro bando conseguía mantener la apariencia de que esto era una simple crisis que se podía solucionar y no una guerra en toda regla, la gente no estaba lo suficientemente aterrorizada.

El ser humano hace auténticas barbaridades bajo el miedo.

Snape sabía eso y, desgraciadamente, muchas más cosas. Cosas que alguien de veintidós años no debería saber. Cosas que alguien de ciento dos procuraba no aprender nunca. Cosas con las que seguramente Remus Lupin también convivía diariamente.

Aunque algunos de sus compañeros le tratasen como a un viejo bobo, él sabía que Dumbledore era plenamente consciente que la guerra iba a estallar en toda su crudeza. Que iba a necesitar mucha más gente. Que ya no le valdría sólo la gente bien preparada. Tendría que servirse con gente preparada a secas.

También sabía que el viejo iba a hacerse servir de James Potter y Sirius Black. Que también se serviría de Lupin. Pero también sabía que el director no conocía todo el potencial del hombre lobo. O eso pensaba.

Uno de sus trabajos era averiguar cual era exactamente ese potencial. No porque se lo hubiese encargado nadie, sino por propia curiosidad. Quería saberlo todo.

Y eso podría haber sido, más o menos, el resumen de su vida. El Príncipe Mestizo en busca de la sabiduría. Cómo el título de una novela mala.

Albus Dumbledore podría habérsela dado. Pero prefirió guardársela para él y entregarle sólo algunas partes.

Lord Voldemort no le cuestionó. ¿Qué quería aprender? Él se lo enseñaba o le indicaba dónde buscar la información. Le entregaba lo que quisiese a cambio de una sola cosa: que eligiese bando y que ese fuese el suyo.

A Snape le importaba más bien poco. Sólo quería poder, y lo quería a su manera. Si a cambio de eso tenía que trabajar para Voldemort, así sería.

Respiró la magia del castillo. Si pudiese llegar a conocerlo, a controlarlo… Daría lo que fuese para doblegar Hogwarts bajo su voluntad, para poder manejar los muros del colegio con sus manos.

Un día lo conseguiría, lo sabía.

Pero antes, tenía que cumplir un trabajo.

Hora de hablar con Albus Dumbledore.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de que Remus estuviese enamorado de una persona que no fuese él. Cuando su amigo salió del armario, lo tuvo claro al momento: él era (objetivamente) el más guapo de los tres, por tanto, estaba claro que sería a por él a por quien fuese el licántropo. Si se hubiese parado a pensar un poco, se habría dado cuenta de que eso era una solemne tontería. Era cierto que para Remus la belleza tenía una tremenda importancia, pero también que, como le había oído decir más de una vez cuando le reñía por burlarse de alguna chica por gorda o fea a espaldas de esta (ni siquiera él era tan cruel como para decírselo a la cara), en las personas, la belleza no terminaba en la apariencia, simplemente empezaba ahí.

Sirius sabía que más allá de su cuerpo, no era bello en nada. No era generoso ni amable, consideraba a un gran número de seres inferiores a él y los trataba como tal. Era egocéntrico y envidioso. Tenía cierta tendencia a considerar al resto de personas como complementos de su vida, no como seres independientes. Era consciente de sus defectos e intentaba ocultarlos. Pero, precisamente Remus, los conocía de sobras.

Todos los recuerdos que conservaba de sus momentos con Rems, todas las conversaciones a medianoche, los momentos íntimos... eran todos una mentira. Si se había sentido siempre tan bien con el licántropo, si a veces le hacía más caso a él que al resto, si era con el que más jugaba a pelearse... todo eso era porque, de una manera u otra, sabía que el otro se sentía atraído hacia él. Y si había una cosa que le gustase a Sirius, esa era sentirse deseado.

Cogió uno de los cigarrillos de Remus lo encendió y pegó una calada. Empezó a toser y toser. Soltó el cigarrillo y se cogió con una mano la garganta y con otra el estómago. Apagó el cigarro antes de que quemase nada y encendió otro. Lo volvió a intentar con resultados parecidos, aunque esta vez pudo quedarse con el cigarro en la mano. Todavía tuvo el valor de pegar una calada más, pero enseguida lo apagó.

Tampoco quería adentrarse en porque el echo de que el licántropo no estuviese enamorado de él le había afectado tanto. Así que cogió un tercer cigarrillo y lo encendió.

Lo miró unos segundos, decidiendo si se iba a arriesgar otra vez o no. Pero antes de que llegase a ninguna conclusión, llamaron a la puerta.

.- ¿Está Lupin en casa?

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un hombre más cerca de los cincuenta que de los cuarenta. Lucía con orgullo su abundante pelo canoso sin tintes de ningún tipo. Entre los dedos de la mano derecha, en la que lucía un sello de oro y una fina pulsera de cuero negro, sostenía una pequeña boquilla de ébano con un cigarrillo a medio consumir. Vestía con un traje que se notaba caro y llevaba un pañuelo rojo en el cuello.

.- No- contestó Sirius escuetamente, todavía con el cigarrillo entre los dedos.

El otro hombre le miró de arriba abajo con media sonrisa divertida en la cara y le pegó una larga bocanada a la boquilla. Soltó el humo lentamente y por un costado mientras volvía s buir la vista a su cara.

.- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

A Sirius no le gustó el comentario.

.- Tardará en regresar. ¿Deja un recado?

El hombre soltó una risa suave que le irritó todavía más. De su bolsillo izquierdo sacó una tarjeta y se la pasó. Sirius no se fijó en ella.

.- Podríamos decir que soy un compañero de trabajo. Nunca me he acostado con él, puedes estar tranquilo- comentó ladeando la cabeza y con una sonrisa bailándole en los ojos.

.- ¡Y a mí que me importa! Si le conoces ya debes saber que entre él y yo no hay NADA, ni por un lado ni por el otro y no lo ha habido nunca. Si buscas morbo te has equivocado de amigo.

.- Lo siento, no era mi intención...

.- ¡No es la intención de nadie pero todo el mundo se mete dónde no le llaman! Todo el mundo se piensa que sabe que es lo mejor para mí. ¿Se piensan que voy a ser más feliz por tener su atención centrado en mí¿Se pensaban que me iba a afectar que estuviese enamorado de otro? Lo que se piensan es que soy un estúpido y que todo el mundo puede ir mintiéndome como le dé la gana. Lo que se piensan es que estoy hecho de porcelana, joder, y no, yo soy de carne y hueso. No necesito que me cuiden y me tengan en una jaula de mentiras de oro, necesito tropezarme, caer y hacerme daño. Necesito que cuando haga las cosas mal me griten, me den de ostias hasta hacérmelo ver, no que me lo permitan porque "pobrecito, déjalo estar" ¡MIERDA!- y pegó un puñetazo al marco de la puerta con la mano en la que estaba sosteniendo el cigarrillo, de manera que cayó sobre la chaqueta del hombre.

.- Es la condena de los seres bellos. En nuestro subconsciente, la belleza suele estar relacionada con la fragilidad. ¡Cuan bellas nos parecen las figuras de cristal, aunque sean totalmente vulgares¡Que difícil es que un sólido edificio nos parezca realmente bello! Pero no es a mí a quien deberías decirle esto. Acuérdate de decirle a Lupin que he venido, es importante. Adiós, y no empieces otro vicio más, como todos, este es increíblemente difícil de dejar- contestó el hombre levantando su boquilla.

.- Siento lo del traje.

.- Desgracias peores me han pasado y he sobrevivido a ellas- se giró y se fue mientras pegaba otra calada, con porte elegante, cabeza alta y gestos despreocupados, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sirius pegó la espalda con la pared y se dejó caer hasta el suelo.

**Notas de la Autora:** En fin, como más de la mitad del fic está escrito desde hará como un año, la verdad es que no sé que comentar XDDD. Estoy contenta de volver al mundo de los fanfictions! Y sí, me he leído el último libro, y sí, me desmonta un poco la linea argumental de este fic, pero seguiré adelante con ella, sólo que cambiando algunas cosillas (tranquilos no habrá spoilers). Que qué me ha parecido el libro? Pues no lo voy a decir… aquí ;). Pronto lo vereis!!!!!

Por cierto, no sé ruso ni árabe, si hay alguien que realmente sepa, agradecería que me corrigiese los errores :P. Pero es que siempre me gustan las cosas en versión original, aunque no entienda ni papa.

He querido introducir un poco de backsotry de Remus (pa variar). Pero es que sabemos tan poco sobre él!! E introducir un poquito el Remus/Sirius, que ya llevo varios capítulos intentándolo con subtexto y tal, pero quería algo más explícito pronto!!

Sobre la historia del cuadro… lo siento!!! En serio iba a poner algo en este cap, lo juro, pero quedaba laaaaaaargo. Y, además, esas cosas mejor poco a poco, no?

Bueno, en fin, espero que os guste!!! Y ya sabeis, se aceptan todo tipo de crísticas: tanto chocolates como calabazas, pero que sean constructivas, plis.

Ya sabeis, sed felices y no os olvideis de dejar un review!! Besitos!


End file.
